Partie II: Autour d'un Secret
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Ichigo se pose bien des questions sur l'origine de certains de ses rêves pendant que Tsukishima et Ginjô font leur apparition à Karakura Town.
1. Prologue: Cauchemars

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent ps : ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

C'est la suite de **Pour un Enfant **que m'a demandée **Rebornx3** et attendue par **Cherry-Duck**. Je remercie les gens qui ont commenté la première partie et attendue cette suite avec impatience j'espère.

J'ai remarqué que les administrateurs de ce site ont mis des boutons de recommandation sur les différents réseaux sociaux existants, j'aurais voulu mettre le titre du chapitre en-haut au milieu mais c'est impossible avec ces boutons. Bref.

Pas de couples, ou plutôt interprétez-le comme vous voulez, je ne vais pas développer ce détail plus que ça. Pour ceux qui veulent un Aizen x Ichigo absolument, permettez-moi de vous rediriger vers mes autres fanfictions – hormis **Babysitting **- qui parlent de _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Cauchemars. <strong>

Il remuait dans son lit, il ne pouvait sortir ces rêves de sa tête.

Il revoyait l'univers de la Soul Society dans ses rêves et n'arrivait à sortir ces images de sa tête qui pour lui appartenaient au passé – un passé qui n'avait pas existé, qui n'avait été justement qu'un rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en l'existence des Shinigami à présent qu'ils avaient quitté sa vie et qu'il s'était retrouvé seul sans leur aide. Il leur en voulait, ils n'avaient pas tentés de reprendre contact avec lui, surtout Rukia.

Elle l'avait aidé tellement de fois et elle l'abandonnait à son propre sort dans ce monde triste et sans lumière – si cette jeune fille, celle qui avait changé et détruit son univers à la fois venait à revenir chez lui, il la chasserait sans autre de procès: il ne pourrait certainement plus supporter sa présence.

Son corps se crispa dans son sommeil en repensant à cette histoire qui pour lui n'avait pas lieu, jamais.

Cependant il ne pouvait ignorer les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble même si elles paraissaient tellement lointaines à présent, se remémorant l'incident avec Inoue Sora et Ishida Uryû qui était devenu un précieux allié avec le temps et un bon ami. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait eu de bons moments en sa compagnie à elle mais elle n'était plus là, celle à qui il s'était ouvert le cœur.

Il regrettait son absence qui se faisait sentir maintenant que son monde était vide sans elle: elle l'avait pourtant éclairé de sa lumière et de ses précieux conseils tant en tant que mentor mais aussi en tant qu'amie. Il lui avait son cœur et elle l'avait brisé sans aucune pitié en ne revenant pas chez lui, elle aurait quand même pu se montrer dans un gigai. Quelle lâcheté ! Elle savait pourtant défier l'autorité de son frère et du Gotei 13 comme lorsqu'elle avait éveillé ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Sa mâchoire se crispa quand il revit en rêve la cérémonie d'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère...

Puis elle avait été capturée et il avait du la chercher tout en affrontant bien gentiment les Capitaines les plus féroces du Gotei 13: Zaraki Kenpachi et Kuchiki Byakuya, le propre frère de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui évoquaient le ciel étoilé de la nuit. Il avait même failli assister à sa mort et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa au jour de son exécution: il se souviendrait de ce jour-là pour l'éternité.

Il avait connu son plus grand adversaire, celui qu'il appelait cet homme à présent et dont le nom ne devait être prononcé devant lui sous peine d'une crise de colère et de mutisme mêlés. Cet homme avait mis en danger ses amis et il avait ordonné au Renard de tuer la jeune fille, n'osant se salir les mains par lui-même.

Il serra les dents dans son sommeil.

Cet homme avait touché ce qu'il lui était le précieux, le plus cher: ses amis et les liens qu'il partageait avec eux, il se rappelait de leur expression de souffrance quand le Renard avait utilisé son reiatsu pour les mettre à terre. L'expression sadique du Renard avait été certainement le coup de grâce ce jour-là, comment pouvait-on oser prendre plaisir à la souffrance d'autrui?

Cet homme n'avait aucune valeur morale et ne semblait être attaché à personne mis-à-part peut-être la belle Vice-Capitaine de la Dixième Division à la poitrine plus que généreuse Matsumoto Rangiku. Ichigo avait voulu les aider mais il n'avait pas pu, ayant perdu trop de reiatsu en raison de son combat contre Kuchiki Byakuya – il avait tellement haï le sentiment d'impuissance face à cette menace.

Il serra ses poings dans son sommeil et fronça encore plus les sourcils, accentuant ainsi son air renfrogné que lui reprochait tellement son entourage.

Puis cet homme avait quitté la Soul Society et l'avait regardé de haut, comme s'il était un être intéressant à ses yeux, il était un être humain pardi, pas une créature curieuse dans un zoo qui se demandait pourquoi on lui portait un tel intérêt! Non, il n'avait pas supporté l'arrogance de cet homme qui était un des plus puissants adversaires qu'il ait jamais connu lorsqu'il possédait encore ses pouvoirs de Shinigami.

Il se souvenait de la douleur cuisante de sa hanche lorsque son épée l'avait traversée. Quelle douleur avait-il éprouvé à ce moment-là! Il honnissait cet homme et le lui avait fait savoir à plusieurs reprises par la suite d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait envoyé ses subordonnées qui avaient eux aussi menacés la vie de ses amis, une bouffée de colère monta en lui rien qu'en y repensant.

Il empoigna son coussin dans son rêve et faillit le déchirer sous la force de ses doigts et ses ongles mêlé, il en aurait hurlé de rage dans son sommeil ce qui aurait réveillé toute sa famille.

Il se rappelait de la force brutale empreinte de sauvagerie de Grimmjow et du calme froid et glacial d'Ulquiorra – ses deux plus grands opposants au Hueco Mundo, il avait aimé se battre contre eux en tant que guerrier et pourtant il détestait se battre contre d'autres rivaux sans une excellente raison. Il était venu pour pouvoir sauver Inoue Orihime de sa prison et la ramener dans le Monde Réel où était sa place d'ailleurs étant Humaine et Vivante bien que dotée de pouvoirs dépassant la norme des Shinigami.

Ces derniers avaient été singulièrement étonnées de rencontrer une telle Humaine, n'ayant jamais rencontré de cas similaire auparavant, ils avaient trop longtemps sous-estimé les Humains à l'exception de la soi-disant menace des Quincy qu'ils avaient pratiquement tous exterminés sans autre forme de procès. Il reconnaissait bien là l'orgueil des Shinigami – méprisable.

Il tapa dans le coussin qui ne méritait guère un tel traitement dans ses rêves, il ne devait pas s'en prendre à un tel objet et rejeter toutes les fautes sur lui.

Mais il avait réussi à vaincre ses deux adversaires qui s'étaient révélés être de puissants guerriers plein de ressources qu'il reconnaissait à leur juste valeur. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de sous-estimer ces deux-là sous peine de mort bien qu'il ait frôlé la mort de près lors de son combat contre l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme le jais, on lui avait dit que de tels hommes pouvaient anéantir la Soul Society en un tournemain.

Cependant, il avait éprouvé une grande honte à la fin de son combat contre ce dernier, en effet, il aurait voulu se battre avec ses sens éveillés pas par des instincts primaires et bestiaux qu'il ne se reconnaissait guère et qu'il haïssait. Il n'avait jamais apprécié sa part Hollow malgré le fait que cette dernière lui avait été utile bien des fois comme lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Byakuya et Ulquiorra - il avait même accepté et embrassé cette partie de son être avant d'apprendre Mugetsu, son Hollow Intérieur lui étant nécessaire pour pouvoir abattre cet homme.

Ses lèvres se contorsionnèrent sous l'effet du dégoût et les paupières qui recouvraient ses yeux se plissèrent à ce souvenir.

Du coup, il avait décidé de quitter le Hueco Mundo au plus vite ne pouvant supporter davantage la tristesse présente dans le regard d'Orihime et la vision du bras arraché d'Ishida par sa faute. Il avait voulu en finir au plus vite avec cette guerre, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait affronter cet homme pour pouvoir être en paix avec cet univers une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il s'en souvenait de cet affrontement comme si c'était hier, il avait connu ses pires frayeurs à ce moment-là et il ne voulait plus en entendre parler pour le moment, pourtant il lui était impossible de nier ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là. Les paroles et les gestes d'Aizen resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et ses cauchemars les lui rappelaient inlassablement.

Il se tordit en position feotale dans son lit et les couvertures sortirent du matelas, elles furent rejetées sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il avait osé toucher son cœur et émettre l'hypothèse induite par ce geste qu'il aurait pu l'arracher sans le moindre remord et il avait prononcé ces mots avec une douceur telle que son geste l'avait effrayé, lui.

Il avait du reculer et batailler pour éviter les gestes de cet homme mais cet homme l'avait tout simplement rattrapé comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple jeu de loup entre enfants en bas âge. Il avait continué sur sa lancée en abattant tous ses protecteurs, les Vizards et les Capitaines du Gotei 13, rien que pour l'atteindre lui et il lui avait été impossible de le fuir et d'entendre son discours venimeux.

Il émit un son son rauque venant du plus profond de son cœur dans son sommeil plus qu'agité.

Il affirmait le connaître depuis sa naissance et cet état de fait l'avait choqué au plus haut point, il n'aurait jamais cru auparavant que quelqu'un puisse le connaître à la Soul Society depuis cet instant précis, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il s'était alors senti mis à nu et lorsqu'il avait posé la question fatidique, son père était apparu comme par magie devant ses yeux pour lui apporter comme sur plateau la réponse à ses questions incessante et tourbillonnante dans sa tête.

Cette vision l'avait achevé un moment avant que son père ne le force à se ressaisir, ça l'avait réconforté de voir un être cher à ses côtés pendant ces rudes moments, il s'était senti encore plus fort en voyant son père arriver ainsi sur le champ de bataille. Il s'était détendu et rappelé son objectif de base: sauver sa ville et en finir ce qui revenait exactement au même.

Il se relâcha également dans son sommeil et tout d'un coup son rêve changea.

Il revoyait Kyôraku Shunsui l'inviter à prendre le thé dans son manoir. Il revit en rêve les fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes et leur doux parfum, il avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil aux différentes statues dans son jardin privé – le Capitaine étant un artiste à ses heures perdues.

Il avait vu la lueur de fierté dans l'oeil de son hôte deux ou trois pendant qu'il l'observait, il s'était senti touché par tant d'attention venant d'un membre aussi haut placé dans la hiérarchie du Gotei 13 et respecté parmi les Quatre Grandes Maisons de la Noblesse de la Seireitei. Ils avaient discuté sur de nombreux sujets et l'homme avait discrètement approuvé certaines de ses réponses, étant particulièrement intéressantes pour un homme de son rang et sa réputation.

Il détendit légèrement les muscles de ses sourcils face à ce souvenir plus qu'heureux, il était ravi par ailleurs que le Capitaine avait laissé un mot sur sa table de chevet lors d'une de ses visites alors qu'il dormait à point fermé depuis qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Il avait également été invité chez la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division pour parler de ses plantes médicinales, elle lui avait aussi donné de bons conseil en Kendô étant une grande experte en ce domaine d'après ses confrères. Il avait été plus qu'honoré d'être enseigné par une telle femme, elle avait été un de ses meilleurs professeurs au même titre qu' Urahara Kisuke pour ne citer que lui.

Elle lui avait offert une bourse contenant des herbes qui pourraient l'aider à recouvrer son reiatsu après un effort intensif et une longue bataille cependant ces herbes ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité à présent ayant perdu la quasi-totalité de ses pouvoirs. Il pensa encore à cette bourse qui pendait de temps à autre autour de son cou et il n'avait jamais utilisé cette bourse pour lui après son retour de la Soul Society mais il en avait donné aux Plus qui étaient constamment pourchassés par les Hollows qui rôdaient dans les parages.

Son corps se détendit encore plus et son rêve suivant lui apparut avec beaucoup moins de netteté que les précédents, il était flou comme s'il regardait à travers un brouillard à couper au couteau.

Il aperçut vaguement deux hommes au loin qui papotaient pendant la cérémonie du thé. Ils étaient loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait et il marcha prudemment à leur rencontre pour ne pas les déranger. Même s'il était dans un rêve, les personnages qui les animaient pouvaient ne pas apprécier sa présence. Il s'aperçut au fur et à mesure que l'un des hommes avaient des cheveux court et ondulé et son compagnon les portait longs et les avait noué en catogan.

Un des hommes portait des lunettes carrées mais il ne distinguait pas son visage, sa vue étant gêné par le brouillard et il vit qu'un enfant était assis sur ses genoux. Cet enfant avait des cheveu ébouriffés et il crut se reconnaître au même âge en cet enfant. Il sourit doucement à cette vue lui rappelant d'autres bons souvenirs.

Il s'approcha encore plus et put voir la couleur des cheveux des hommes et du petit garçon, ceux des adultes étaient sombres et le petit les avait roux cuivré. Il eut un doute soudain sur l'identité de cet enfant et préféra reporter son attention sur l'homme qui le portait sur ses genoux. Il reconnut avec horreur cet homme : il avait exactement les mêmes que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés sur la Colline du Sôkyoku et les mêmes lunettes.

Son coeur battit la chamade et il osa à peine regarder derechef l'enfant qui riait joyeusement à présent sur les paroles de son gardien. Il lui accorda quand même un regard ne pouvant s'en empêcher comme hypnotisé par cet être si doux, c'était... lui-même à ses quatre ans.

Il hurla et se réveilla en sursaut... Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la peur et de la surprise, il ne pouvait y croire, comment se faisait-il qu'il soit avec lui à cet âge ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et cherchait des réponses à ses questions.

Il aurait voulu réveiller son père mais il lui avait juré qu'il attendrait le bon moment, qu'il s'ouvre à lui. Il porta une main à son coeur et tenta de le calmer sans grand succès, il se leva donc pour prendre une douche dans la salle de bain et en profita pour changer de pyjama. Puis il sortit de sa chambre et prit un verre de lait dans le réfrigérateur afin de se réhydrater. Il s'assit sur une chaise et se prit le visage dans ses mains...

POURQUOI ?

* * *

><p>J'aimerais votre avis sur ce prologue.<p>

**Une review?**

Return to Top


	2. Chapitre I: Phénomènes

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas du tout, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

Comme je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise avec l'utilisation d'un clavier pour mes textes, je vais tenter d'écrire entre 5000 et 7000 mots par chapitres. **Pour un Enfant**, j'avoue, était à titre expérimental.

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me soutiennent réellement. Je mets très peu de dialogue, Tite Kubo ayant la facheuse tendance à ne pas en mettre, veuillez donc excuser l'épaisseur de mes textes... Je suis vraiment désolée... Si vous ne voulez pas lire l'intégralité du texte, je vous conseille de lire en diagonale... Attendez-vous à beaucoup de psychologique.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I: Phénomènes <strong>

Les murs craquelèrent devant et il prit peur en voyant les murs se déchirer, il ne comprit pas sur le coup pour quelles raisons ils pouvaient se détruire. Il lui sembla sur le moment qu'il s'agissait d'une force surnaturelle mais il se dit que ce n'était que l'effet d'un tremblement de terre. Mais il se trompait. Une force invisible l'avait pris pour cible.

Son cœur battit à tout rompre... Il lui sembla un court instant que ce dernier ne pourrait plus fonctionner qu'ainsi. Ses jambes semblaient le porter d'elles-mêmes mues par une force supérieure et impérieuse, qui était-il pour pouvoir résister à une telle force? Il n'était qu'un simple mortel et non immortel. Immortel.

_Je déteste ce mot... Il s'est donné ce titre..._

Il ressentit un dégoût intense envahir sa gorge et dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir... Il n'aurait pas du foncer tête baissée au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue Orihime mais aurait du rester bien sagement à la maison et laisser faire les Capitaines! Il n'aurait pas fait courir tous ces risques à ses amis et ils n'auraient certainement pas frôlé la mort comme Chad et Rukia. Il en avait honte.

_Quel con!_

Il courut donc encore plus vite pour ne pas avoir à affronter cette force invisible qui le menaçait constamment et avec une ardeur qu'il lui reconnaissait. Il ressentit soudain une douleur intense dans sa poitrine, une peur soudaine lui avait étreint son coeur qui était d'ores et déjà sur le point d'exploser son corps. Il serra sa main sur sa chemise déjà couverte de sueur à l'endroit exact où se situait l'organe, c'était comme s'il voulait que tout s'arrête maintenant.

_Merci, tendre Hollow..._

Mais il accepta son sort avec la plus grande des gratitudes pour quitter ce monde qui ne semblait plus vouloir de lui, très bon choix pensa-t-il, ainsi il reverrait plus ses soi-disant amis de la Soul Society: Kuchiki Rukia et Abarai Renji. Ils ne méritaient pas qu'il leur prête attention et serait ravi de les voir geindre sur son corps ensanglanté, ce serait une douce vengeance après tout, ils n'auraient pas du l'abandonner ici tout seul.

_Quel est l'imbécile qui m'a gâché ma mort..._

Il jeta un regard éperdu vers le ciel et il constata qu'une silhouette se détachait dans la lumière: Ishida. Il portait un gant blanc et sa Croix de Quincy pendait à son bras dans un geste se voulant sauveur. Il le toisait de sa hauteur et semblait le regardait avec une étrange sympathie qu'il ne désirait pas venant d'un ancien rival qui avait failli détruire son foyer.

- Alors Kurosaki?

Ichigo lui lança un regard venimeux n'ayant aucunement voulu son aide, ayant désiré se suicider grâce à ce Hollow.

- Va te faire voir.

Et il s'en retourna, son sac sur les épaules, marchant comme si de rien n'était ce qui était un mensonge éhonté en soi. Il ne saurait oublier qu'il avait presque perdu la vie et que son ami venait de lui sauver la mise. Il aurait pu le remercier mais son orgueil ne le permettait pas. Il ne se retourna pas et ne put donc pas voir la mine attristée qu'affichait son ami.

- Il croit vraiment à ses propres mensonges en plus...

* * *

><p>Ichigo ne pensait plus à l'incident mais aux res de la nuit précédente... Il avait rêvé d'Aizen et ça le tourmentait.<p>

Son père lui avait souvent parlé des rêves lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

- _Les rêves sont en général un amalgamme de souvenirs, d'informations que le cerveau ne peut pas trier ou bien de sombres pensées qui te poursuivent..._

La voix de son père résonnait dans son crâne.

C'était peut-être également le résultat de ses obsessions depuis certaines de ses révélations comme lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il le connaissait depuis sa naissance, il en était encore sous le choc. Alors il avait rêvé qu'il partageait étant enfant le cérémonial du thé avec lui. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu un tel moment avec lui...

_Jamais..._

Il se souvint alors de son voyage à Paris quand il avait quatre ans, il s'était beaucoup amusé avec sa mère et son père sur les bateaux-mouche et sur la Tour Eiffel. Il s'arrêta soudainement quand il se rappela les photos qu'on lui avait montré de ce voyage, il n'apparaissait sur aucune d'entre et il faillit verser une larme face à un tel rejet.

_Je vous déteste..._

Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son père à sa mère et qu'ils avaient voulu passer du bon temps ensemble cependant il n'avait pas saisi pourquoi on l'avait empêché d'apparaître sur les photos, était-il une honte qu'on devait cacher. Soudain il frappa le mur qui se trouvait à côté de lui sous l'effet de la colère et de la déception.

_Je vous aimais... et vous m'avez ignoré..._

Il ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais sans franc succès, ses lèvres tremblèrent et il voulut hurler de rage face à ce constat. Ses yeux furent humides l'espace d'un instant et il battit des paupières.

Il appuya son dos sur le mur qu'il venait de cogner pour se calmer un peu. Il avait tellement espéré de la part de son père mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Il devrait alors se contenter de prendre ses propres décisions et de choisir par lui-même dans le futur. Il en avait assez de voir les autres prendre les décisions à sa place et devait enfin prendre son destin en main.

_Je dois d'abord reprendre mes pouvoirs... Je suis mort sans eux..._

XOXOXO_  
><em>

- Oi! Quand tu redescendras sur terre, préviens-moi, lança une voix familière.

Ichigo se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, c'était son amie d'enfance Tatsuki, elle était visiblement très en colère de voir son meilleur ami se comporter comme un enfant. Et il chialait! Ichigo écouta son sermon sans broncher, son discours l'intéressant peu sur sa manière d'agir.

-Tu sais que tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de te prendre soin de toi?

Mais elle passa l'éponge une fois de plus dans sa tête préférant se concentrer sur le journée de cours qui les attendait tous les deux plutôt que sur les imbécilités de son ami. De plus, ils devaient prendre Orihime au passage et elle sentait qu'elle risquait de se faire mal si elle ne venait pas tout de suite, s'inquiétant beaucoup pour elle et s'occupant de son éducation. Mais elle était tout de même fière de son amie... Pensant encore à son entrainement...

_Elle est géniale, j'espère que je pourrais la voir se battre un jour contre un adversaire ouissant, elle le mérite._

Puis ils arrivèrent chez leur amie qui faisait des siennes une fois de plus. Elle se jeta du haut de sa fenêtre pour descendre de chez elle à l'aide d'une gouttière.

- Orihime! Je retire ce que je viens de penser! Tu aurais pu te briser le cou!

Orihime fut surprise par la colère de amie. elle avait aimé descendre de chez elle à l'aide de la gouttière...

- Mais Tatsuki-chan...

Ichigo leva les yeux vers le ciel en observant son amie d'enfance réprimander sévèrement Inoue, il se retint de lancer un commentaire sur la réaction disproportionnée de son amie. Orihime avait donc le droit de faire comme elle l'entendait et honnêtement il ne faisait pas grand cas de la façon dont on sortait de chez soi, son père trouvant toujours le moyen de le faire lever du lit de toutes les manières possible et imaginable.

- Arrête un peu, te prends pas la tête avec ça

Aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, il le regretta aussitôt: Tatsuki fut hors d'elle en voyant l'attitude désinvolte d'Ichigo face à l'attitude de leur amie.

- Oi! C'est à moi de m'occuper de l'éducation d'Orihime! affirma-t-elle tout en matraquant la tête de la pauvre jeune fille qui souffrait sous la pression de la poigne de son amie.

Mais Orihime se reprit et son regard montrait qu'une idée avait germé au cours de la nuit dans son esprit plus qu'imaginatif. Elle fit face avec fierté face à ses deux amis, avec son sourire étincelant.

- J'ai inventé une chanson.

Ichigo leva franchement les yeux au ciel face à la nouvelle invention d'Orihime, il s'attendit au pire venant de sa part mais en fait, il constata avec surprise que son amie avait une jolie voix.

Et Orihime se vit à marcher comme une ballerine autours des deux êtres les plus chers à son coeur, elle regarda avec une attention toute particulière Kurosaki-kun, elle vit ses traits tirés, il avait encore mal dormi, il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Chad mais elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de ce dernier depuis quelques temps.

_Kurosaki-kun n'est pas dans son assiette, il dort mal et mange mal. Il maigrit de plus en plus. Je devrais peut-être aussi en parler à l'infirmière du lycée..._ _A Ishida-kun aussi..._

Chad s'était entrainé avec elle et il avait désiré s'améliorer lui aussi pour pouvoir aider Ichigo dans sa tâche lorsqu'il récupérerait ses propres pouvoirs, ils savaient que ce jour viendrait et ils voulaient prêts et préparés pour le seconder.

Ils avaient frolé la mort de près et ils ne voulaient pas recommencer l'expérience. Elle voulait montrer à tous qu'elle était assez forte pour pouvoir survivre et peut-être même seconder Ichigo lors d'un combat...

- Tatsuki, t'es lourde avec Inoue...

Et partit devant sans attendre ses deux amies qui furent choquées par son attitude, Tatsuki courut pour le rattraper et lui rappeler quelles étaient les bonnes manières à adopter face à une dame – Orihime et Orihime voulut intervenir pour empêcher son ami d'être corriger par Tatsuki mais elle n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide.

- Kurosaki...

Ce fut donc couvert de bleus et de contusions qu' Ichigo se présenta en cours sous le regard réprobateur de son professeur qui l'envoya à l'infirmerie. Ichigo détestait les infirmeries, on l'y avait trop souvent envoyé au cours des années précédentes et il préférait éviter cette endroit, son père était médecin et ce dernier le soignait assez souvent en raison de ses combats avec les caïds du quartier.

- ... -kun...

Evidemment, Inoue n'avait pas été assez rapide pour potéger son ami et sauveur.

* * *

><p>Ils savaient qu'Isshin ne disait rien, il lui suffisait juste de lancer un regard froid et mécontent pour qu' Ichigo se sente vraiment coupable, il avait honte d'imposer ses blessures à son père, il avait donc demandé à Yuzu de bien vouloir lui panser ses différentes marques de guerre pour éviter le regard de son père.<p>

L'infirmière le regarda de ses yeux froid et glacial, elle l'avait trop souvent vu ce jeune homme qu'elle commençait à connaître intimement, Ichigo lui confiait de temps à autre ses secrets mais elle préférait se taire, n'étant pas sa mère.

-Qu'avons-nous là?

Ichigo trouva la force de sourire face à cette personne si familière et attentionnée. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable et aspergea ses plaises d' antiseptique.

-Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de jouer aux voyous, tu vaux mieux qu'eux, beaucoup même. Ils ne méritent pas ton attention après tout...

Elle soupira face à son client préféré et observa longuement son visage, son oeil d'experte scannant chaque parcelle de peau, aucun détail ne lui échappant.

-Tu dors assez?

Ichigo préféra se taire afin de cacher ses cauchemars qui ne signifiaient rien pour elle et on le prendrait pour un fou ce qu'il préféra éviter, sauvant les apparences.

-Pas vraiment.

L'infirmière grimaça: ce garçon ne prenait décidément pas soin de lui et elle vit une petite ombre passer dans les yeux du jeune homme:

-Tu as l'air de te faire du souci. Quelque chose ne va pas?

Ichigo ferma les yeux un moment et se retint de lui révéler ses cauchemars une fois de plus.

-Mauvaise passe.

* * *

><p>L'infirmière rgarda passer son patient habituel la porte de son local.<p>

_Kurosaki a encore fait des bêtises..._

Et elle soupira mentalement.

Ichigo regrettait d'être venu dans cette infirmerie..

_Quelle perte de temps! Je préférerais de loin enquêter sur mes res et poser des questions à mon père. En plus, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi Aizen apparaît dans ceux-ci..._

Le professeur lui rirait au nez et Ichigo perdrait un peu de son honneur, perdre contre une fille pour ce professeur était une honte. Il louait intérieurement l'ouverture d'esprit réellement remarquable et saluable dont faisait preuve leur professeur à l'égard de la gent féminine. Il réprima une grimace de dégoût. Il ne supportait pas cette attitude...

_Maman m'a sauvé et ça il le sait pas... Je parie qu'il aurait la jaunisse en l'apprenant._

Il entra dans la salle sous le regard de l'ensemble des étudiants et les yeux méprisants de leur professeur – il fit face à ce dernier en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, autant ne pas se laisser abattre par cet homme. Il prit place et écouta la leçon du jour qui portait sur les mythes et légendes du Japon parmi celles-ci, les Shinigami...

- Bien sûr, les Shinigami sont une simple invention... Ne croyez pas en leur existence.

Ichigo cacha son sourire narquois derrière sa main ne voulant pas subir de correction de la part de leur mentor. Il avait été Shinigami un jour. Mais les Shinigami étaient obligés de se cacher des Humains pour pouvoir mener leurs propres activités et pour protéger au mieux les habitants du Monde Réel.

_Et de moi..._

Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil à Ishida qui quitta son siège, ce dernier ayant l'air inquiet. Une attaque de Hollow? Il aurait voulu se joindre à son ami pour sentir une fois de plus la poignée dure et froide du sabre dans sa paume mais cela lui était impossible à présent, il devait contempler les bras croisés son ami faire le travail tout seul.

_Quelle poisse._

Il pensa à nouveau aux derniers mots de Rukia qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus voir le Monde Spirituel en raison de la perte de son reiatsu, ces mots lui avaient arraché un pincement au coeur, il ne pourrait jamais plus contempler le visage de celle qui avait changé son univers en l'éclairant de sa lumière. Il passa sa main devant les yeux pour chasser cette image, elle avait fait bien assez de dégâts comme ça et il espérait qu'elle ne viendrait plus...

Un grand vide régnait en son coeur à présent qu'elle était partie... Cette pensée avait surgi dans son esprit au moment même où il prétendait ne plus vouloir apercevoir son doux visage et constata avec beaucoup d'amertume qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il ne pourrait plus se voiler la face plus longtemps face à ses amis, il voulait se battre avec elle et retrouver leurs petites chamailleries quotidiennes. Rukia le réprimandait parfois mais c'était toujours avec raison et il avait tellement besoin de ses conseils, il dépendait d'elle.

-Kurosaki? l'appela une voix.

Ichigo sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et s'aperçut avec surprise que son professeur se tenait debout devant lui avec un petit sardonique accroché aux lèvres – il avait trouvé sa victime du jour ce qui l'enchantait au plus haut point, il aimait humilier et rabaisser, c'était ton petit plaisir quotidien. Pourquoi s'en priver ?

-Oui monsieur ?

L'autre se pencha sur sa table et posa ses mains sur l'espace de travail l'air menaçant :

-Vous viendrez me voir après la fin des cours.

* * *

><p>L'entretien se passa vraiment très mal. Le professeur lui reprocha son manque d'attention pendant ses cours. Il affirma qu' Ichigo était un mauvais élève qui ne méritait pas sa place dans ce lycée, qu'il méritait d'être renvoyé... Il ne manquerait pas de parler de son cas au proviseur qui était tout aussi clément que cet homme. Ichigo en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois et rien n'avait franchement changé.. Ichigo laissa donc couler et préféra souffrir en attendant que le sermon du professeur se termine, ne voulant pas essuyer une autre réprimande de sa part.<p>

-Oi, Kurosaki ! Ca te dirait de participer au...

Ichigo interrompit le garçon qui l'avait interpelé ne désirant pas accorder une minute de plus aux jérémiades des autres pour la journée – ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause des cris véhéments de son professeur.

-Pas maintenant, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais...

-Tu m'as entendu, j'ai dit non.

Ichigo fixa l'autre avec toute la froideur dont il était capable et fit pâlir le pauvre garçon qui le regardait avec convoitise, ce dernier déglutit difficilement et partit en courant ne demandant pas son reste, personne ne voulant subir la colère de Kurosaki.

Ichigo sortit des cours en compagnie de Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo et Mizuiro qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Ils avaient vu la scène entre leur professeur et Ichigo pendant les cours. Ils connaissaient la réputation de cet homme et il était tristement célèbre pour ses châtiments sévères.

- Ichigo attends!

Ichigo passa devant eux sans les regarder ne voulant pas affronter leurs regards empli de compassion qu'il détestait par-dessus le marché, désirant être vu comme quelqu'un de fort qui mérite qu'on le traite comme un égal. Voir la pitié n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus le concernant. Il préférait qu'on lui affiche son soutien et qu'on le force à progresser plutôt que de le voir comme un être faible.

_Quand vont-ils comprendre?_

Il marcha vite mais il ne voulait pas savoir si ses amis le suivaient ou pas, au fond de lui, il écumait de rage et ne voulait pas utiliser ses amis comme un exutoire à sa propre colère.

_Ils ne méritent même pas mon amitié en plus..._

Il préférait trouver un autre moyen pour se calmer et avoir l'esprit en paix – il n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser l'image d'Aizen hors de son esprit, comment avait-il fait pour envahir ses rêves? Il se posait sérieusement la question, il espérait qu'un jour son père la lui donnerait mais il avait promis à son père d'être patient et d'attendre le bon moment. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir pris cette décision à présent...!

Il prit davantage de vitesse et ses amis protestèrent: il devait les attendre et en plus, ils s'étaient promis d'aller au salon de thé où servait Orihime pour prendre une glace ensemble après les cours... Evidemment, Ichigo ne les écouta pas: il avait un mal de tête terrible, il aurait voulu prendre une aspirine de suite. Le placard de pharmacie de son père était fourni. Il s'arrêta soudain et s'appuya sur une rambarde pour éviter de tomber sous l'effet de la migraine.

Il ressentit les effets violents d'un reiatsu puissant qui tentait de contenir quelque chose en lui – avait-on scellé une partie de lui-même? Son front se couvrit de sueur et sa main devint moite, étant couverte de sueur froide. Ses amis, voyant l'état de faiblesse d'Ichigo le rejoignirent aussitôt, Orihime activa son bouclier de guérison et Ichigo tomba dans les pommes.

Ses amis s'écrièrent face à ce malaise, ne comprenant pas comment les pouvoirs d'Orihime pouvaient faillir à ce point. Cette dernière était aussi en proie à un malaise soudain, ses temps transpirèrent et son visage devint cramoisis sous l'effet de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir, c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait une telle difficulté!

-Je... je... n... ne s... sais pas ce qui se passe! S'affola-t-elle sous l'effort. C'est... c'est comme si une force supérieure tentait de prendre possession de son corps... Je ne réussirais pas à contenir cette force.

Et elle lâcha prise sous le regard consterné de ses amis qui durent assister au spectacle d'un Ichigo qui se tordait sur le macadam. Tatsuki se ressaisit soudainement, ils devaient cacher Ichigo quelque part où on ne pourrait pas le voir et ils pourraient veiller sur lui en attendant. Orihime fut rapidement congédiée, elle ne devait pas perdre son travail après avoir bataillé pour l'obtenir.

-Prévenez-moi si son état s'aggrave, je trouverai une excuse!

* * *

><p>Et elle partit à toutes jambes pour arriver à l'heure à son travail, personne ne fit de remarques quand elle arriva toute essoufflée dans la cuisine de la pâtisserie – les pâtissières ayant autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'elle. Orihime enfila en vitesse son tablier et la charlotte qui devait empêcher ses cheveux de tomber autour de son visage pour des questions d'hygiène.<p>

Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur l'espace de travail qui lui était assignée tout en se rappelant la force et la forme du reiatsu qui avait pris soudainement possession du corps de son ami, elle l' aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle l'avait senti en présence de l'homme qui lui avait présenté le Hôgyoku en gage de confiance en Ichigo pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il faudrait qu'elle touche un mot à Urahara Kisuke pour comprendre.

* * *

><p>De son côté Ichigo se perdit dans un recoin de son propre esprit, il était à nouveau seul et le reiatsu qui avait provoqué son immense douleur était encore très présent bien qu'il se soit envolé en partie du moins. Il était dans un coin sombre et son regard se porta sur un fenêtre qui émettait une leur chaleureuse. Il marcha en direction de cette fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils, cette vision lui paraissait étrangement familière, il avait une impression de déjà-vu en quelque sorte plus il s'approchait de cette lumière chaude.<p>

Il posa une main sur la vitre pour l'ouvrir et mieux observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur comme un voyeur mais il sentait que ce geste était nécessaire. Il sourit en entendant le rire un enfant réagissant aux plaisanteries d'un homme plus âgé que lui et qui lui apprenait – apparemment - l'art difficile de la calligraphie. La fenêtre disparut au profit d'une porte qui s'ouvrit en grand pour qu' Ichigo puisse entrer.

Curieux, il contourna le bureau pour mieux contempler le visage de l'enfant souriant, il avait des yeux brun ambré et des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant – il se reconnut une fois de plus avec surprise. L'homme leva la tête et regarda Ichigo droit dans les yeux – il avait les mêmes lunettes et cheveux que dans ses souvenirs. Aizen Sôsuke lui sourit et se leva laissant seul l'enfant.

-Ichigo... Approche... lui demanda-t-il de sa douce, chaude et profonde.

Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'Aizen lui tendait la main dans un geste se voulant amical mais Ichigo ne le voyait que comme un monstre, il recula et Aizen avança à sa rencontre. Ce dernier parut attristé de le voir le rejeter ainsi, son sourire d' affaissa légèrement et il baissa la main.

Ichigo lui hurla de partir et de quitter son univers à tout jamais, il recula encore plus et Aizen tenta tout de même de lui expliquer quelque chose – chose qu' Ichigo n'entendit jamais par ailleurs. Ichigo se sentit happé soudainement et aspiré en arrière. Il faillit trébucher.

Tout devint noir à nouveau et son regard affichait un terreur sans nom, cette homme ne disparaitrait-il donc jamais de sa vie? Cela lui sembla impossible et il revint à lui sous le regard soulagé de ses amis qui annoncèrent la bonne nouvelle à Orihime par téléphone. Cette dernière ressentit aussi une vague de chaleur dans son ventre mais cela n'effaça pas l'inquiétude qui avait germé en elle. Elle éteignit son téléphone sous le regard inquisiteur de sa patronne et retourna à son travail qui consistait à pétrir la pâte.

Ichigo retourna chez lui pantelant avec le soutien de Keigo et Mizuiro, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu' Aizen avait à nouveau fait apparition dans sa vie, il croyait que cet homme ne cesserait de le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se prit le visage dans ses mains... Il faudrait qu'il parle sérieusement à son père.

Ses amis lui donnèrent de l'aspirine et un somnifère et le regardèrent se coucher avec inquiétude sur le divan. Yuzu vint aussi auprès de son frère et sentit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas au fond de lui, mais quoi?

* * *

><p>Un avis? Des ravissements? Des déceptions? N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait pour mon travail d'auteur.<p>

A plus ! :)


	3. Chapitre II: Incertitudes

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers utilisés ici appartiennent à Tite Kubo, ils sa propriété exclusive.

Merci pour les reviews comme d'habitude, ce sont les seuls éléments qui soutiennent réellement un auteur. J'ai rien contre les gens qui ne commentent pas systématiquement à chaque chapitre, mais postez au moins une review, ça prend seulement quelques secondes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II: Incertitudes...<strong>

Ichigo se réveillé en sursaut le lendemain matin, ne sachant pas d'abord ni où ni ce qu'il faisait ici, il fut sur le point de demander de l'aide mais se ravisa aussitôt: il était tout simplement assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, entouré de ses soeurs qui le regardaient avec tristesse – apparemment, il avait avait crié et elles avaient couru à son secours.

Il fronça les sourcils avec gêne, il aurait voulu les chasser de sa chambre mais elles ne voudraient pas tant qu'il aurait dit qu'il allait bien et qu'elles pouvaient donc quitter sa chambre. De plus, elles étaient les seules à le soutenir réellement et étaient vraiment les deux personnes qui le soutenaient réellement, il ne pouvait donc pas les congédier aussi aisément que ses amis.

Il se leva de son lit mais Karin et Yuzu voulurent l'empêcher de le faire: elles étaient réellement inquiètes à son sujet mais Ichigo n'en tint pas compte, ils les aimaient vraiment et il leur était reconnaissant de veiller sur lui lorsqu'il avait des soucis et en plus c'était vraiment sympathique de ne pas se faire réveiller de manière brutale par son père pour une fois – même si ça avait été le cas avec les images que lui avaient envoyés ses rêves.

Aizen s'était une fois de plus infiltré dans son sommeil et son rêve avait été effroyable: il avait osé le présenter face à une armée de Menos Grande. Il en frissonnait encore mais il osé sourire (un sourire forcé) à ses soeurs en tentant d'avoir l'air enjoué (ce qui avait toujours plus ou moins marché avec elles, même si, avec le temps, elles mordaient moins à l'hameçon) et celles-ci déguerpirent, heureuses que leur frère soit bien au final.

-Bonjour Ichi-nii!

-Bonjour Onii-chan!

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, elles étaient adorables et il était ravi que ses parents lui aient donné de telles soeurs – en vérité, il remerciait sa mère et son doux sourire qui lui manquait tellement. Il aurait tellement aimé lui parler de ses rêves avec Aizen, elle aurait su lui expliquer l'origine de ses rêves étranges sans détour mais elle n'était plus là et il devait se contenter pour le moment d'un père qui ne lui parlerait sans doute jamais. Il soupira et ne désirait pas s'épancher davantage sur le sujet ne préférant pas penser à un père qui ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui.

Il sortit de sa chambre et vit son père debout face à lui en sortant, apparemment, il était sur le point de frapper à la porte pour demander s'il pouvait entrer. Un silence gêné tomba entre eux: aucun des deux n'osa engager la conversation et ne désira parler avec l'autre franchement – même si, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils se regardaient vraiment dans les yeux.

Ichigo cilla et jeta un coup d'oil en direction de la salle de bain et son père le laissa quitter sa chambre sans lui poser la moindre question, sachant pertinemment que son fils le rabrouerait durement. Parfois, Isshin se posait de sérieuses questions sur son fils, s'il ne voulait pas parler de la Soul Society et des Shinigami, alors pourquoi prononcer «_Aizen_» en dormant? Pourquoi parfois crier ce nom avec une telle rage en son sommeil?

Isshin ferma les yeux et se reprocha toutes ses années de silence mais il savait au fond de lui, qu' Ichigo n'aurait pas tout de suite compris et qu'il fallait un certain temps pour un être humain pour comprendre la nature réelle des Shinigami lorsque celui-ci pouvait voir les Plus.

Il regarda donc peiné, son fils marcher dans le silence dans lequel il s'était muré son fils sans comprendre comment (même s'il était médecin et qu'il avait des dizaines d'années d'expérience humaine derrière lui) comment briser la glace entre son fils et lui. Que lui avait-il donc fait? Avait-il été un mauvais père? Il ne le savait pas et cette pensée lui faisait vraiment mal et passait souvent dans sa tête, pernicieusement comme un serpent vicieux.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger, c'était en silence qu'ils se regardaient sans oser faire le premier pas, sachant l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne pourraient aborder le sujet des Shinigami et l'autre épineux d'Aizen après dix-sept mois de silence. Ichigo avait dix-sept ans à présent et c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait savoir la vérité ou pas.

Isshin ressentait pourtant l'impatience croissante de son fils à ce sujet mais il ne lui disait rien, il voulait que son fils se réveille de lui-même pour une fois et qu'il ose. Il pensa à nouveau à l'éducation qu'avait donnée Ryûken à son propre fils et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du appliquer la même méthode avec Ichigo, mais aussitôt il pensa à cette idée, aussitôt, il la réprima au fond de lui-même, trouvant particulièrement horrible de laisser son fils seul.

-Je reviens ce soir!

A ces mots, Isshin sursauta: il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas assisté au départ de son fils. Il se leva aussitôt de table, laissant tomber sa serviette sur sa chaise pour pouvoir regarder son fils marcher, lui tournant le dos, dans la rue avec de sombres pensées dans la tête. La voisine le salua et il y répondit vaguement, perplexe. La voisine fronça légèrement les sourcils et devina à l'attitude des deux hommes que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre eux, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'ils règleraient cette affaire bientôt. Elle connaissait à force de les côtoyer, le caractère impétueux des deux hommes.

Ichigo ne regarda même pas son père même s'il sentait son regard pose sur son dos avec beaucoup de regret et de tristesse mais il préféra continuer sa route même s'il avait envie de lui parler à nouveau et était conscient du manque de respect qu'il portait à son père. Mais bon comme chacun disait, la revanche était un plat qui se mangeait froid, non? Il voulut s'arrêter pour lui dire au revoir mais il s'abstint, préférant aller en cours plutôt que d'essayer de recoller les morceaux avec son père.

En chemin, il retrouva ses amis et ils bavardèrent aussi joyeusement qu'ils le purent, ils se faisaient du souci pour Ichigo et ils lui jetèrent de temps à autre des coups d'oeil discrets pour éviter que la situation de la veille se reproduise.

Ils avaient éprouvé une grande inquiétude à son sujet et avaient beaucoup discuté au cours de la soirée puis Karin et Yuzu les avaient renvoyées chez eux sous prétexte que leurs propres parents pouvaient s'inquiéter aux aussi pour eux et qu' Ichigo avait besoin de repos. Elles étaient charmantes mais trop protectrices par rapport à leur frère, il était grand et ils étaient certains malgré leur angoisse pour lui que son état de santé s'améliorerait sous peu.

Puis ils passèrent dans une ruelle sinistre et trop calme à leur goût. Les réflexes de guerrier d' Ichigo revinrent à la charge et il se tendit comme un arc, Ishida qui était à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider, se plaça dans son dos, flairant lui aussi la menace.

Puis un courant d'air vint effleurer sa peau et hérissa ses poils, il avait senti un reiatsu étrange passer juste à côté de lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'inconnu était déjà sur Kurosaki, bien sur ce dernier n'avait pas senti que le nouvel arrivant avait une telle force, étant dépourvu de pouvoirs à l'heure actuelle, mais il était certain que le jour où Kurosaki mènerait à nouveau la danse serait pour bientôt.

Ichigo de son côté avait juste eu le temps de se préparer à l'attaque et il dut parer avec ses bras en croix. La suite fut confuse pour lui et il ne put réellement voir le visage de son adversaire du jour, étant trop fort pour lui. Il dut parer contrer et esquiver pour éviter les coups que lui assenait son adversaire. Il se baissa plusieurs fois et tenta à plusieurs reprises de placer quelques coups qu'évitait son adversaire avec brio ce qui étonna Ichigo au plus haut point, n'ayant pas connu d'adversaire digne de ce nom depuis des lustres.

L'inconnu lui balança encore sa jambe dans son bassin et Ichigo faillit tomber sous l'impact mais avec une prise de combat, il se retint à temps et fit une roulade. L'étranger fut à nouveau sur lui et lui envoya son bras en plein visage, bras qu' Ichigo retint aussitôt par pur réflexe et il fit grand mouvement et son adversaire tomba à terre mais fuit aussitôt après sans demander son reste.

Ichigo resta là, pantelant à se demander si ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux avait été réel, pour la première fois depuis des mois il s'était senti vivant avec un vrai combat à la clef. Il avait adoré sentir à nouveau le risque et le danger, en un sens il remerciait l'inconnu même s'il aurait été plus judicieux et respectueux de se présenter au lieu de se battre à visage découvert.

-Oi! Revenez! entendit-il Tatsuki crier.

Elle était outrée qu'on puisse accorder un tel traitement à son ami d'enfance qui venait de revivre sous ses yeux même si elle savait que ce serait de courte durée, il retournerait dans son silence isolant qui ne leur permettait aucune communication réelle. Elle soupira mais apprécia d'avoir retrouvé même un court instant l' Ichigo qu'elle aimait tant depuis des années, pensée partagée par l'ensemble des amis d' Ichigo présents mais le principal concerné ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se redressa fièrement comme un jeune prince guerrier et prit de nouveau le chemin du lycée ce que ses amis n'apprécièrent guère étant déçus par ce revirement de situation.

Cependant, au loin l'homme qui avait agressé sans le moindre scrupule Ichigo sourit diaboliquement ayant obtenu ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il se redressait de toute sa hauteur et sortit une plaquette pentagonale présentant un crâne de son sac. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux noirs brillants et plaqués en arrière et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant. Il jeta un coup d' oeil en arrière pour être sur de ne pas être entendu et osa prononcer quelques mots:

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Et il prit le chemin du Quartier Général de son groupe, un ensemble hétéroclite de personnes qui possédaient les mêmes capacités que lui et les mêmes intérêts. Il en allait de soi, étant des éléments essentiels pour la cohésion d'un groupe, cependant ils avaient un ennemi et pas des moindres même si...

Le jour suivant, à l'heure du déjeuner, un petit homme, gros et visiblement mal lavé se présenta devant Ichigo. Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il était un ver de vase mais l'autre ne se laissa pas abattre:

-C'est toi qui as assommé mon pote de l'autre jour?

Ichigo le regarda sans comprend où l'autre voulait en venir, après tout, il n'avait fait que se défendre ce jour-là. Les racailles de Karakura Town rêvaient de se mesurer à lui et elles obtenaient ce qu'elles méritaient, c'est-à-dire une bonne fessée.

Il regarda le garçon en face de lui mais ne réagit pas aussitôt. Ishida regarda juste à ce moment-là par la fenêtre et prit la direction de la cours pour aider son ami, sentant que les minutes qui suivraient ne seraient pas de tout repos pour Kurosaki, sachant pertinemment comment chaque confrontation de ce genre finissait pour son ami: une bataille rangée avec beaucoup de blessures.

Il prit les escaliers les plus proches, descendit les marches quatre à quatre et accéléra en entendant les bruits de coups qui lui parvenaient déjà aux oreilles. Il était parfaitement conscient qu' il ne montrait pas le bon exemple en tant que président du conseil étudiant attirant les regards des autres lycéens plus que nécessaire.

Cependant certains d'entre eux virent la scène qui se déroulait dans la cours: le grand Kurosaki Ichigo face à une bande de brutes stupides comme leurs pieds. Certains pensèrent que le président se devait d'agir pour le bien-fondé de la réputation de leur école et d'autres parièrent qu'il allait se battre au côté de Kurosaki, rien que pour s'amuser.

_Kurosaki, dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré?_ pensa tristement Ishida tout en ouvrant brutalement la porte qui donnait sur la cours.

Il sauta des escaliers dans un geste guerrier pour partir à la rescousse de son ami qui avait visiblement besoin d'aide même s'il connaissait l'endurance de son ami. Il prit un air relativement sérieux et marcha d'un pas sur en direction du groupe, plusieurs lycéens, le nez collé au carreau, admirèrent le courage de leur président. Certains osèrent parier sur un discours enflammé de sa part pour corriger le groupe ou l'appel de la police pour calmer la mêlée.

Puis vint le silence: le président se massait les poignets pour s'encourager d'après eux à prononcer son discours sur la violence et l'exemple. D'autres surent immédiatement ce qui allaient se produire sous leurs yeux et ils se délectèrent d'avance...

_Merci pour ces leçons de karate, Grand-Père. _

Et il chargea en direction du groupe de semeurs de trouble. Les élèves les plus soucieux en matière de respect furent scandalisés par le comportement de leur président. Il était censé montrer l'exemple pas se battre comme un forcené comme ce Kurosaki qui entachait sérieusement la réputation de leur école. Les passionnées d'arts martiaux furent surpris par les connaissances d'Ishida en cette matière: il savait manier des poings autant que l'intellect.

-Eh bien Kurosaki, on se bat?

Un membre de la bande au visage gonflé se tourna vers le nouveau venu croyant qu'il s'agissait de Kurosaki.

-KUROSAKI! JE TE TIENS!

Ce qui lui valut un pied en plein visage... Ishida pardonna ce manque évident de discernement cependant il ajouta:

-Ai-je l'air de Kurosaki?

Et d'autres se dirigèrent vers le nouveau venu avec des airs farouches affichés sur leurs visages. Ils avancèrent menaçants mais ne pouvant contenir leur rage plus longuement, ils chargèrent en direction du président qui garda les mains dans les poches. Mais quand le premier type de la bande arriva à sa hauteur il ôté les mains de ses poches et empoigna la veste de l'autre qui se retrouva projeté dans les airs la seconde d'après. Les autres ne reculèrent pas pour autant et firent exactement la même erreur.

Ichigo, se demandant où était passée la bonne moitié de la bande, se retourna et constata avec surprise qu' Ishida était aussi présent pour se battre. Il s'occupait de la seconde moitié du groupe ce en quoi Ichigo lui fut reconnaissant malgré lui. Ichigo et Ishida se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Ishida osa évoquer le sujet sensible aux yeux d' Ichigo.

-As-tu des nouvelles de nos amis?

Ichigo comprit instantanément de quoi il en retournait mais il n'osait pas croire que son ami osait aborder le sujet devant tant de monde. Les Shinigami vivaient en secret et ne devaient être vus dans le Monde Réel et évoquer leur nom attirerait certainement l'attention de certaines personnes.

De plus, Ichigo était plus que certain que les Shinigami n'apprécieraient pas qu'on révèle leur existence au grand jour mais Ishida ne prêtait aucune attention à ces règles, étant un Quincy et de fait un rival pour les Shinigami. Sa famille avait toujours été surveillée par la Soul Society depuis près de deux siècles soit depuis le massacre des Quincy.

-De quoi tu parles?

Ishida sut que Kurosaki ne voulait pas aborder le sujet mais ce n'était pas comme si ces abrutis allaient divulguer des informations. En parlant d'abruti, un type tenta de prendre Ichigo par-derrière mais ce dernier se tourna et envoya un coup de coude en plein estomac.

Il tomba aussitôt sur le macadam assommé et les yeux révulsés, Ishida préféra appeler une ambulance pour éviter certains dégâts irréversibles, Kurosaki n'avait pas su contrôler sa force. C'était normal, il avait l'habitude de se battre contre de puissants adversaires depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kuchiki et sa vie en avait été de fait profondément bouleversée.

Quelqu'un décrocha et Ishida s'aperçut avec surprise que son père lui-même répondait à son appel, tant de choses avaient changé depuis son retour au Hueco Mundo mais certes pas l'attitude de son père à son égard, il montrait plus d'affection si on pouvait en parler en ces termes que d'habitude. Ishida ne perdit pas de temps et dit quelques mots à son père lui demandant d'envoyer des ambulances au lycée pour blessures graves.

Ryûken raccrocha aussitôt et s'occupa immédiatement de l'affaire, envoyant des ambulanciers et infirmiers compétents pour s'occuper de ceux qui provoquaient du chahut au lycée de son fils et comme chacun savait les ordres d'Ishida Ryûken étaient à suivre à la lettre.

-Kurosaki! appela Ishida.

Le susnommé se tourna une fois de plus vers son ami qui le regardait avec sérieux:

-Il faut les finir maintenant, mon père envoie ses meilleures ambulances ici et si jamais il entend dire que je me suis battu...

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et frappa un autre gars:

-Pourquoi se couvrir? Il saura que tu t'es battu: il connaît quand même ta force et tes fréquentations. Ou bien tu veux sauver ta face de président.

Ishida le regarda d'un air outragé: comment Kurosaki osait-il? Il craqua ses doigts et pour pouvoir rejoindre son ami, il assomma tous les types qui se trouvaient sur son passage et il se trouva en fac de Kurosaki qui avait lui envoyé au tapis une bonne partie des gars qui lui barrait la route. Puis un homme plus imposant que les autres leur fit face:

-Je vais veng... humpf!

Mais il n'eut jamais le temps de terminer sa phrase car Ishida et Kurosaki réunis avaient décidé de leur faire taire d'une même voix et d'un même coup.

-Que voulais-tu me dire? demanda Ichigo.

Mais Ishida n'eut jamais le temps de lui parler des Shinigami que Kurosaki disparaissait de sa vue pour atterrir dans une camionnette blanche qui portait le nom et l'enseigne d'un restaurant rapide qui vendait du poisson: Ikumi Unagiya. Sur le coup, il plaignit son ami d'avoir une telle patronne si énergique. Cependant apparemment elle savait comment s'en occuper et n'hésitait certainement pas à le remettre à sa place.

A l'intérieur de la camionnette, Ichigo ne prononça aucun mot étant trop occupé à surveiller l'attitude de sa patronne, ne désirant en aucun l'énerver sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'apprécierait aucun écart de conduite de la part de son employé. Ikumi ouvrit la porte coté conducteur l'air courroucé comme si quelque chose n'allait pas en son sens, elle fixa le jeune homme avec sévérité :

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir arriver en retard à ton poste!

Ichigo se fit encore plus petit ne préférant pas échauffer davantage sa patronne et se tut pendant le trajet, Ikumi aussi préférant largement utiliser sa salive pour d'autres cas beaucoup plus durs que son employé préféré. Mais elle avait vu la scène dans la cours, Ichigo était un bon duelliste mais il ne devait pas gâcher sa vie ainsi.

Il était encore jeune et avait un esprit plutôt acéré. Elle avait vu en Ichigo dès le premier jour qu'il serait un bon meneur d'hommes plus tard et qu'il avait déjà le trempe des hommes forts, lui rappelant involontairement le père de son fils, Kaoru ce qu'il avait chagrinée mais elle s'était contenue face à lui.

Ils furent silencieux durant toute la durée du trajet ne trouvant aucun mot à se dire même s'ils étaient ravis de se revoir. Ichigo appréciait beaucoup Ikumi: elle lui rappelait d'une certaine manière sa propre mère et la rudesse de son père lorsqu' Ichigo ne faisaient pas les choses comme il le faudrait.

Ces pensées le firent sourire jaune, penser à sa mère morte ne lui procurait aucun plaisir même s'il se rappelait encore de son sourire doux et son père... il l'ignorait ces derniers temps bien qu'il ait tenté une approche la veille. Mais cette approche ne suffisait pas à Ichigo qui voulait plus qu'une simple visite dans sa chambre...

Pendant ce temps-là, Orihime avait réussi à faire un crochet chez Urahara qui se tenait devant le magasin assis buvant une tasse de thé.

-Bonjour Inoue-san! lança-t-il sur un ton joyeux. Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé?

Orihime hésita à répondre sur le même ton étant donné la raison de sa visite, elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet de but en blanc sachant indubitablement qu' Urahara Kisuke était le plus grand adversaire d'un des deux hommes dont elle voulait parler avec lui.

Voyant son air hésitant, Urahara se leva et invita Orihime à entrer, si elle prenait cet air sérieux avec cette ombre si spécifique dans ses yeux, elle voulait certainement aborder le sujet de Kurosaki et peut-être même de la guerre qui avait eu lieu plus d'un an auparavant.

Urahara l'enjoignit à s'asseoir et Tessai apporta deux nouvelles tasses de thé avec une bouilloire. Orihime but quelques gorgées du liquide vert parfumé à la menthe avant d'aborder réellement le but de sa visite, Urahara attendit patiemment qu'elle soit fin prête et ose lui se confier à lui.

Il savait que si Inoue Orihime venait à perdre cet air joyeux et souriant qu'elle portait chaque jour sur son visage, ce n'était pas pour rien et il avait attendu pendant plus d'un siècle pour abattre Aizen donc il pouvait attendre une douce jeune fille qu'il avait tenté de protéger mais en vain. De plus, il se sentait coupable vis-à-vis d'elle de l'avoir écartée ainsi des combats donc il l'aiderait peu importait le prix.

Un chat vint se poser sur l'épaule d' Orihime qui en sursauta assez violemment avant de reconnaître les pattes soyeuses de Yoruichi. Cette dernière se frotta contre la joue d' Orihime pour la détendre et le jeune fille reconnut celle qui l'avait aidée à utiliser correctement son pouvoir.

-Bonjour Orihime, n'aies pas peur, n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu portes sur le coeur.

Orihime inspira profondément et raconté l'incident de le veille, comment Kurosaki était tombé par-terre en se tenant la poitrine. Elle décrit ensuite avec exactitude la sueur et la pâleur caractéristiques de ceux qui étaient tombés sous l'emprise d'un reiatsu fort pouvant écraser toute personne.

Elle parla ensuite de l'aide apportée par ses amis pour transporter Ichigo dans un endroit plus tranquille pour qu'elle puisse le guérir tranquillement mais elle n'avait pas pu ayant elle aussi été prise de court par la puissance du reiatsu en présence.

Et elle s'arrêta là, ne pouvant continuer sans rassembler un courage suffisant pour dire ce qu'elle avait observé. Yoruichi monta une fois de plus sur ses épaules et enroula son corps de chat autour de la nuque d'Orihime pour calmer ses tremblements évidents.

Elle ronronna aussi et les vibrations se transmirent dans le dos de la jeune fille qui put se calmer un peu et Yoruichi répandit une douce chaleur dans son corps pour réchauffer Orihime qui se sentit soudainement mieux. Yoruichi frotta encore une fois son visage sur la joue de la jeune fille:

-Dis ce que tu as vu et ressenti, ça peut nous aider à mieux vous soutenir. Nous avons une dette envers vous après tout, c'est à nous de vous donner un coup de main.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup et...

-J'ai tenté de repousser le malaise de Kurosaki-kun mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai senti une montée de reiatsu assez importante dans son corps, j'ai d'abord pensé que ses pouvoirs revenaient mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle serra ses doigts sur sa jupe...

-Je n'avais encore jamais senti une telle force en Kurosaki-kun et ça m'a... déstabilisée. J'ai voulu repousser cette force, j'avais senti à quel point elle pourrait être maléfique pour moi et les autres...

Elle déglutit difficilement, Urahara et Yoruichi étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-J'ai cru que j'allais me perdre. Et après le reiatsu a vraiment tenté de sortir, j'ai tout fait pour le repousser mais ce... ce reiatsu a tenté de me détruire moi...

Elle regarda Urahara droit dans les yeux...

-J'ai reconnu la marque de ce reiatsu et j'ai... j'ai tenté d'ignorer la provenance... ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai très bien reconnu la marque d'Aizen.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration et Urahara préféra garder le silence devant Orihime face à une telle révélation cependant il devait trouver une explication qui tenait la route. Il savait qu'Aizen avait déjà manipulé Ichigo par le passé et qu'il avait touché sa mémoire effaçant ainsi les souvenirs de son passage à la Soul Society quand il avait quatre ans.

Urahara n'aurait jamais cru que le sortilège se briserait maintenant mais il aurait du se douter que le sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps après la perte de ses pouvoirs. Il retint un soupir.

-Peut-être une réminiscence de son combat face à lui. Il arrive que le reiatsu d'autrui puisse laisser des traces sur soi comme lorsque Kuchiki Rukia a donné ses pouvoirs à Kurosaki-san.

Orihime parut soulagée mais l'explication sonna faux pour une raison inconnue. On lui mentait. Ils savaient pourquoi ils parlaient de ce sort ainsi mais en réalité ils cachaient une vérité encore pire à porter pour elle sans aucun doute. Elle joua les satisfaites devant eux mais elle se contenta de l'explication: des réminiscences du passé. Elle prit congé et Yoruichi l'accompagna jusque chez elle, Orihime fut touchée par ce geste et elle remercia la femme-chat en lui caressant la tête.

-Au revoir Yoruichi-san.

Orihime vit le sourire de Yoruichi dans ses yeux jaunes emplis de malice mais sentit la tension dans les muscles du chat. Qu'essayait-on de leur – de lui – cacher? Elle n'en savait rien mais tenterait de trouver la réponse par elle-même même si ce qu'elle risquait de trouver lui déplairait fortement. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Ishida et à Chad seule avec eux et peut-être demander des nouvelles de Kurosaki-kun.

Elle passerait chez lui dans peu de temps, d'ailleurs elle avait ressenti un reiatsu près de Kurosaki-kun, il faudrait qu'elle lui en touche un mot d'ailleurs. Yoruichi la salua et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Ishida arriva plus tard et lui parla du reiatsu qu'il avait ressenti lui aussi et Orihime dut quitter Ishida parce qu'elle était déjà en retard pour son travail.

Quand Yoruichi rentra chez elle, Urahara la considéra d'un air grave, ils auraient du prévoir que ce jour arriverait et ils devraient agir en conséquence.

-Décidément, il est difficile d'arrêter la marche du destin avec cette famille, soupira Yoruichi de sa voix grave.

Urahara regarda son amie d'enfance d'un air triste et dut admettre qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

-Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Kurosaki-san arrivera à pardonner à son père mais rien n'est moins sur avec sa personnalité.

Yoruichi regarda son ami avec franchise:

-Il le prendra certainement très mal or il devra accepter le fait qu'Aizen Sôsuke n'est autre que son oncle.

Urahara pensa à nouveau à cette semaine quand Ichigo était en compagnie de son oncle, il avait ri sur le coup mais sans réellement prévoir les conséquences d'un tel geste sur la personnalité de Kurosaki.

-Ca sera un coup dur pour lui qui souffre déjà. Lui qui est toujours à la recherche de réponses mais qui a promis à son père de ne rien lui demander.

Yoruichi reprit sa forme humaine et croisa les bras autour de ses jambes, pensive et soucieuse. Elle espérait vraiment qu' Ichigo comprendrait pourquoi Isshin avait tenté pendant toutes ses années de lui cacher la vérité même si cacher revenait à mentir. Et mentir n'entrainerait en eu aucun cas une relation de confiance, Ichigo allait souffrir les prochains temps, c'était certain.

-Je dois aller à la Soul Society, ma famille a besoin de moi, je dois y rester un certain temps, un problème qui nécessite ma présence est survenu. Je ne peux pas me défiler.

Urahara s'attrista de son départ précipité.

-Seras-tu présente lorsque Kurosaki-san aura tout découvert?

Yoruichi posa la main sur la porte et se retourna pour faire face à son ami :

-Je l'espère, pour tenter de réparer les pots cassés.

Kisuke rit doucement:

-Nous sommes tous concernés par cette affaire, Kurosaki-san a été notre élève; le connaissant, il se sentira trahi.

-Et à juste titre, compléta Kisuke.

Il se leva et prit Yoruichi dans ses bras, elle allait lui manquer c'était certain maintenant qu'il avait le plus besoin de son soutien. Les jours prochains seraient difficiles à supporter pour Kurosaki et il le plaignait d'avance, se sentant responsable en grande partie de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être l'avait-il utiliser pour qu'il évite de devenir comme son oncle, il n'en savait rien cependant il préféra se focaliser sur la personne unique qu'était devenue Ichigo au cours du temps.

De son côté Ichigo fulminait, comment osait-on s'en prendre à sa famille? Il n'aimait vraiment pas le fait qu'on puisse oser demander à faire une enquête sur son père, il n'avait rien étant un honnête médecin de famille... Il était en colère et préféra sortie un peu pour se changer les idées, Ikumi lui avait conseillé de sortir un peu pour se calmer, ce qu'il ferait avec joie.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plus? Qu'en pensez-vous? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par une review.<p>

A plus! :)

* * *

><p>Réponses aux anons, ici:<p>

http:/ forum. fanfiction. net/forum /Reviews_Reply/94251/ (enlevez les espaces, ou jetez un coup d'oeil sur mon profil. )


	4. Chapitre III: Résolutions

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo.

Je souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire à Ichigo bien sur. :)

Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts dans vos listes de favoris et vos listes d'alertes. Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews, que serais-je sans elles? Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi vous ajoutez mon histoire dans vos favoris à l'aide d'une review, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III: Résolutions<strong>

Ichigo ne crut pas la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, Karin venait de sortir du magasin d' Urahara. Il avait osé le remplacer par sa propre soeur? Il accusa le coup en fermant les yeux, Ginjô ne perdant pas une miette de le vue d'un Ichigo plus que dans la détresse, voulant se servir de ces émotions plus tard.

Ichigo s'insurgea profondément de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, voulant sur le coup sortir une arme qu'il ne possédait pas pour frapper son ancien mentor. Il n'aurait jamais cru une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être remplacé à la manière d'un vulgaire outil de bricolage. Il en avait tellement fait pour lui, pour défaire Aizen et il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite ainsi.

Il voulait vomir de cette vue si insupportable et il regretta amèrement d'avoir du abandonner ses propres pouvoirs pour cet homme qu'il vit sur un tout autre jour à présent. En fait, il ne valait pas mieux qu' Aizen au fond: il utilisait puis dès qu'il obtenait entière satisfaction, il jetait aux ordures comme des poupées de chiffon ayant trop servi ce qui pour Ichigo semblait être le cas.

Il quitta la scène pour se rendre chez lui, préférant la solitude face à cet homme peu scrupuleux qui ne tenait qu'à ses propres intérêts – qui ne travaillait qu'à ses propres fins. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu' Urahara avait convoqué Karin pour prendre de ses nouvelles ayant écouté et entendu l'appel d' Orihime, inquiète à son sujet par rapport à Aizen.

-Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Kurosaki-san, d'accord? sourit Urahara.

Karin sourit, elle ne manquerait pas de transmettre le message à son frère s'il était à la maison bien sur, sinon elle lui laisserait un mot avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Au revoir, Urahara-san.

Elle avait rencontré l'homme juste après que son frère avait perdu ses pouvoirs et elle avait beaucoup parlé de ses activités de Shinigami avant qu'il ne les perde bien sur. Elle avait trouvé l'homme agréable et avait de temps à autre surpris son père en train de discuter avec l'homme au bob vert et blanc comme elle l'appelait affectueusement dans sa tête. Elle sortit donc le coeur plus léger sachant que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant allait s'occuper de son frère.

Karin retourna à la maison et constata que sa soeur jumelle regardait la dernière émission en date de Don Kan'onji, elle fronça les sourcils, Yuzu étant particulièrement silencieuse ce soir-là. Elle ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude et restait prostrée sur elle-même. Que se passait-il? Karin posa une main sur l'épaule de sa soeur mais cette dernière l'ignora superbement, restant murée dans son silence.

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et s'aperçut que sa soeur avait un regard sombre, voilé qui ne lui était pas habituel, étant toujours joyeuse. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état et cette chose était l'absence de leur frère Ichigo.

Elle sut aussitôt que son frère vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de sa famille, tout comme leur père d'ailleurs qui semblait avoir disparu de la circulation le jour-même. Karin soupira d'inquiétude pour son frère bien malgré elle. Elle n'était du genre à s'exprimer aussi ouvertement depuis la mort de leur mère, à la pensée de cette dernière, elle eut un pincement au coeur qu'elle croyait avoir oublié avec le temps.

Elle avait toujours cru qu'en se renfermant dans sa bulle sans vouloir pleurer lui assécherait toutes les émotions que son coeur pourrait contenir cependant, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il s'assèche au point de ne plus rien ressentir pour ses amis et sa famille – tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de paraître forte pour ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle ferma ses yeux pendant un instant avant de reporter ses pensées sur sa soeur assise à côté d'elle et hésita longuement avant d'aborder le sujet fatidique, celui de leur frère sachant que sa soeur pourrait très mal le prendre. Elle préféra penser aux mots qu'elle allait lui dire avant de révéler ce que contenait son coeur, comprenant parfaitement que le moment ne permettait aucunement que sa brusquerie habituelle s'exprime. Elle ferma ses doigts autour de sa jupe pour rassembler son courage.

-Yuzu?

Sa soeur sursauta n'ayant pas remarquer que sa soeur était juste à côté d'elle et la regardait avec compassion, n'étant pas habituée à un tel sentiment venant de la part de Karin, Yuzu ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant s'habituer à l'expression qu'affichait sa soeur avant de répondre.

-Karin-chan?

Elle avait parlé sur un ton attristé, presque fatigué. Karin se dit qu'elle avait vraiment du s'inquiéter parce que pour enlever le sourire et la joie de Yuzu, il fallait vraiment qu'un drame se soit déroulé peu de temps auparavant. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à leur frère, à leur père, Karin s'inquiéta elle aussi, les hommes dans leur famille étaient singulièrement forts et parvenir à les retenir – les perturber – demandait un talent spécial ce que peu de gens dans leur entourage possédait, même personne.

-As-tu des nouvelles d' Ichi-nii et de papa?

Elle l'avait dit de but-en-blanc finalement et comme prévu sa soeur réagit très mal face à ce commentaire, elle s'énerva et cria (encore quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle) pour évacuer sa tension mais aussi pour exprimer sa colère de ne pas voir son frère ni son père à la maison – la laissant seule pendant tout ce temps. Karin crut que sa soeur allait piquer une crise de nerf mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il en fallait quand même beaucoup plus pour faire flancher la volonté de Yuzu.

Cependant, Yuzu avait un coeur tellement ouvert et aimant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et laisser transparaître cette inquiétude. Elle était très maternelle pour son âge en raison de la mort de leur mère qu'elle avait du remplacer très tôt.

Mais on ouvrit la porte, ce qui coupa court à leur dispute sur leur père et sur leur frère, elles coururent aussitôt à la porte pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. Elles s'aperçurent avec un soulagement non-geint qu'il n'était autre que leur frère. Elles s'écrièrent de joie à sa vue et ne manquèrent pas de demander de ses nouvelles.

Ichigo les regarda et leur répondit d'un air évasif d'aller se coucher ce qu'elles s'empressèrent de faire avec joie – elles pourraient donc avoir leur esprit en paix par rapport à leur frère mais l'absence de leur père les faisait encore douter. Mais elles réussirent tout de même à s'endormir.

Ichigo quant à lui était perdu dans ses propres pensées – chose qui lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. Il pensait constamment à ces rêves sur Aizen, ces rêves où il était heureux avec lui étant enfant. Il se dit que ce n'était que le fruit de la manipulation longue et intensive d'Aizen, il ne pouvait pas croire tout simplement que cet homme au coeur si froid et au sourire tellement faux ait pu dire la vérité.

Ichigo se leva de sa chaise dans sa chambre et quitta sa chambre afin de demander conseil à son père. Il prit donc la direction en silence du bureau de ce dernier et toqua à la porte.

Il toqua une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais rien. Le bureau semblait vide et Ichigo n'osait y entrer sans l'autorisation de son père, c'était son lieu de travail, là où il organisait ses visites et ses rendez-vous avec ses patients. Cependant il prit quand même son courage à deux mains et actionna la clenche, conscient que si son père le voyait en ce lieu, il s'exposerait certainement à des représailles.

Il ouvrit donc la porte le coeur battant et pénétra dans la pièce vide et sombre, seule la lumière de la lune y entrait avec un rayon qui se reflétait sur un tableau accroché au mur. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, il n'avait encore jamais vu ce tableau, lui aurait-on encore caché des choses? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau face à cette pensée.

_Pourquoi? _

Pourquoi le tenait-on au secret comme s'il couvait un maladie grave et incurable, comme s'il était une honte et une abomination qu'on devait absolument cacher? Parce qu'il était différent des autres? Parce qu'il était destiné à devenir un Shinigami dès sa naissance grâce aux pouvoirs de son père? Il en aurait pleuré si sa fierté n'était pas trop grande pour se laisser aller à ce genre d'émotions.

Il s'approcha du tableau tout en contournant le bureau de son père couvert de papiers administratifs et médicaux. Il devait être le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller ses soeurs qui dormaient pourtant à point fermé dans leur propre chambre – même s'il savait d'expérience qu'un bruit suffisamment fort pouvait les réveiller.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche du tableau, il s'aperçut que le visage de sa mère était présent sur le tableau, il s'approcha donc encore plus du tableau pour mieux admirer ses traits gracieux – il n'aurait jamais cru que son propre père affichait une photo de sa mère dans son propre bureau quoique après réflexion, c'était normal: il avait toujours profondément aimé la mère d'Ichigo.

_Maman..._

Et il sourit à nouveau comme s'il avait encore quatre ans, seule sa mère avait un tel pouvoir sur ses émotions, elle avait été son rayon de soleil pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Rukia fasse son apparition dans son univers. Toutes deux l'avaient éclairé à leur manière, l'une par son sourire, l'autre par la possibilité de pouvoir protéger les autres.

Il s'approcha doucement du portait accroché au mur et eut l'heureuse surprise de voir une photo de mariage de sa mère resplendissante dans un yukata de première main. Ce yukata représentait un paon blanc rouge et or sur un paysage de cerisiers en fleur – l'arbre représentant la sagesse.

_Tu as été gâtée le jour de ton mariage, pas vrai? Maman... _

Il avisa les personnes qui entouraient sa mère au centre du tableau: elles portaient toutes des kimono et des hakama. Ichigo reconnut certaines d'entre elles comme le médecin-en-chef qui collaborait avec son père pour diriger le clinique et quelques autres, revoir ces gens plus jeunes le fit sourire davantage. Rien de tel qu'un retour aux sources pour se rafraichir les idées même si c'était au travers d'une photo de mariage.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le couple et leurs témoins, Ichigo reconnut sans peine le témoin de son père, ils avaient étudié ensemble la médecine à l'université et Isshin en reconnaissance, avait fait de lui son témoin.

Mais il se souvint aussi que son père lui avait dit que sa mère n'avait pas de témoin, préférant aller seule à l'autel même s'il était de tradition pour une femme d'être menée à l'autel par un homme de sa famille pour représenter le passé de la future épouse qui devait alors que l'avenir l'attendait sur l'autel.

Son père avait été radieux quand il le lui avait raconté et il avait ri au souvenir de certaines plaisanteries que Masaki avait dites le jour même de leur mariage, plaisantant au sujet de son mari. Isshin l'ayant bien pris, avait porté Masaki dans ses bras jusque dans la voiture qui devait les mener jusqu'à l'aéroport pour leur lune de miel.

Ichigo vit alors un homme qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à sa mémoire sur les photos de mariage de sa mère. Il tenta de distinguer son visage à la faible lumière de la lune n'osant allumer le lumière par crainte du retour de son père ne voulant pas subir de représailles.

Il voulut orienter le tableau en direction du rayon de lune pour mieux reconnaître le visage mais à ce moment-là, une voiture passa sous la fenêtre et s'arrêta, Ichigo reconnut sans aucune peine la voiture de son père. Il prit peur. Dans sa peur il fit un faux mouvement et le tableau tomba au sol et se fracassa dans un bruit de verre brisé comme du cristal.

_Zut... zut... zut..._

Dans sa précipitation, il voulut ramasser les bouts de verre mais se blessa, il serra les dents pour faire taire le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Des gouttes de sang perlèrent le long de la blessure et il constata avec horreur que le sang tomba sur le visage de l'homme dont il aurait voulu connaître les traits.

_Merde..._

Ichigo prit en vitesse les débris du cadre et de verre et les emballa dans un mouchoir ne voulant pas gâcher plus encore la photo de mariage de sa mère. Il prit le tout en espérant pouvoir faire réparer le cadre par des experts en photographie. Il ouvrit son téléphone et appela Ishida, sachant que son ami avait quelques contacts dans ce monde désirant devenir styliste.

-Moshi moshi? (Allô, j'écoute?)

-Ishida?

A l'autre bout du fil, Ishida resta sans voix, Kurosaki osait enfin admettre que lui aussi avait un portable. Il sut aussitôt que Kurosaki avait des problèmes au son de sa voix, il parlait doucement avec une voix presque culpabilisante.

-J'écoute.

-Tu connaîtrais pas des photographes qui pourraient effacer des traces de sang d'une photo?

Il y eut un silence, une longue attente pour Ichigo qui devait se dépêcher au plus vite de réparer son erreur, avec ça, il était sur de ne plus pouvoir parler à son père, il avait gâché un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie. Il ne lui parlerait certainement plus. A ces pensées, il grimaça légèrement, ne voulant pas affronter le colère de son père et plus tard, il présenterait le portrait remis à neuf par les bons soins d'un photographe en mains propres à son père pour se faire pardonner.

-J'en connais un et il peut t'aider. Gratuitement. Je pense que tu as aussi besoin d'un nouveau cadre si on parle de sang?

Ce n'était même pas une question, plutôt une affirmation en fait – Ishida ayant toujours été perspicace, ce qu' Ichigo apprécia au plus haut point en ce moment-même. Il le remercia intérieurement d'être son ami et se demanda soudainement pour quelles raisons, n'avait-il pas pleinement apprécié ce fait lorsqu'il était au Hueco Mundo mais il était trop tard pour des regrets, il fallait aller de l'avant pas regarder en arrière.

Il se coucha sur son lit en attendant le nom de celui qui pourrait l'aider dans sa tâche. Ishida lui donna le nom et l'adresse de celui qui pourrait l'aider dans ce domaine. Ichigo éteignit son portable sans remercier ouvertement son ami, qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde connaissant ses manières brusques avec ses amis.

Isshin entra à son tour et constata que tout le monde était déjà au lit, il supposa donc qu' Ichigo s'était chargé lui-même d'envoyer ses soeurs au lit pour éviter de l'attendre trop longtemps. Il sourit et pensa soudainement à Masaki, étant heureux que cette dernière lui ait donné un tel fils, aussi responsable et attentif aux autres.

Ceux qui portaient le sang des Aizen, avaient tous une force et une personnalité bien à eux et rien ne semblait vouloir les relier entre eux dans une même famille. En effet, il aurait été difficile pour certains Shinigami de voir les ressemblances physiques entre les membres de cette famille tant leurs personnalités se reflétait sur leurs visages.

Il s'assura que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes mais là aussi, Ichigo avait fait son boulot correctement, son fils était vraiment bien et c'était dommage qu'il se renferme comme ça sur lui-même, il se détournait de ses amis et se détournait de l'essentiel.

Il soupira et demanda désespérément à l'esprit de Masaki ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour aider leur fils mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aider de là où elle était, ayant été dévorée par Grand Fisher qu'il aurait voulu achever une seconde fois pour avoir osé briser la joie de vivre de son fils et la vie de famille qu'il menait tranquillement ici-même à Karakura.

Il monta les escaliers dans faire le moindre bruit et prit la direction de son bureau tout en espérant ne réveiller personne. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre que partageaient Karin et Yuzu et sourit tendrement à la vue de ses deux petites endormies.

Puis il passa rapidement voir Ichigo qui semblait préoccupé, le froncement habituel de ses sourcils s'étant subitement accentué mais il ne remarqua pas le petit paquet enrobé de tissu posé sur le bureau. Il ferma doucement la porte et Ichigo rouvrit les yeux, le coeur battant la chamade sachant que son père ne tarderait pas à découvrir les dégâts causés dans son bureau par sa faute, son plus beau tableau ayant disparu.

Isshin ouvrit son bureau et son coeur faillit cesser de battre, le tableau de son mariage avait disparu et il se demanda soudainement si un voleur n'était pas passé par là. Puis il se rappela que seuls les membres de sa famille pouvaient avoir accès à son bureau et le chef de son personnel aussi.

Il fit apparaître Engetsu dans sa main juste au cas où un esprit singulièrement fort avait réussi à briser sa barrière mais il ne sentit revanche, il remarqua les traces de sang sur la moquette, il se baissa pour les analyser à l'aide d'un sort de Kidô pour faciliter et accélérer la tâche. Il ferma les yeux un moment.

-Ichigo...

Et son coeur se serra, il l'avait donc vue finalement et il avait certainement quitté la pièce en vitesse lorsqu'il avait entendu le grincement de sa voiture sur le gravier. Il avait cassé le tableau sans le vouloir et il le pardonnait même si la pilule était difficile à avaler pour lui, il avait bien fallu qu'il le découvre, après tout, pourquoi le cacher plus longtemps? Ce n'était pas une honte...

C'était un fait comme l'aurait dit son beau-frère. Il soupira lourdement et se releva en faisant disparaître les traces de sang sur le revêtement de sol, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche et de se reposer.

Mais il se retint en voyant que quelqu'un avait laissé un message sur le répondeur. Il prit le combiné en main et appuya sur la touche pour connaître le nom de celui qui avait appelé. Il entendit la voix de son vieil ami qui lui demandait de le voir expressément Inoue Orihime ayant constaté quelque chose d'étrange dans le corps d' Ichigo.

«_Viens me voir dans les quartiers désaffectés, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter également, __Cordialement, Urahara Kisuke._»

Lui aussi avait noté des faits étranges? Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dit qu'il était plus que temps de révéler certaines choses à Ichigo, étant inutiles à cacher plus longtemps. Il raccrocha en expirant lourdement et difficilement, Ichigo risquerait de souffrir de ces vérités et il regrettait déjà de ne pas lui avoir révéler plus tôt certaines choses sur sa famille... son sang.

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo prit le bus et se rendit à la première heure à la boutique de restauration de tableaux et de photos, il s'agissait d'une enseigne discrète fleurant le bon goût promouvant l'art de la photographie. Il sonna et le gérant de la boutique lui ouvrit presque instantanément souriant doucereusement, cet homme faisait froid dans le dos.

Ichigo remarqua presque immédiatement la croix des Quincy pendue à son poignet, un des cousins d'Ishida très certainement. Ichigo sourit, ils n'avaient pas tous disparus, c'était bon signe mais il regrettait que ceux qu'il servait précédemment les avaient presque tous exterminées pour une histoire de pouvoir sur les âmes.

-Bonjour jeune homme, entrez, je vous en prie et prenez place.

Ichigo s'assit immédiatement sur un vieux fauteuil sentant le renfermé et le vieil homme dut s'absenter quelques instants avant de pouvoir réellement s'occuper de l'affaire de son client. Quand il revint, il demanda à Ichigo de poser le tableau endommagé sur un plateau en bois qu'il lui tendait patiemment. Ichigo sut aussitôt qu'il était un ami d'Ishida à ses manières posées et méticuleuses même si cet homme avec ses dents jaunies et son sourire froid n'était guère avenant.

-Parfait, parfait.

Et l'homme ricana, il sembla un peu fou aux oreilles d' Ichigo ne supportant déjà plus la présence de l'homme ayant l'impression qu'il pouvait l'empoisonner avec le thé qu'il pourrait lui verser ce qu'il ne fit pas au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Le gérant examina le tableau avec un oeil d'expert avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Ichigo.

-Pourriez-vous, aimable client, revenir dans deux jours, votre tableau sera remis à neuf et personne ne saura qu'il a été cassé.

_Sauf mon père_, pensa tristement Ichigo n'ayant pas voulu briser ce souvenir précieux.

Cependant sa bienséance lui demandait de ne pas quitter le vieil homme ainsi. Il se devait de lui demander par quels procédés il comptait remettre à neuf le tableau.

-Vous verrez, vous verrez.

Et les doigts d' Ichigo se crispèrent sur son pantalon, nerveusement, la voix grinçante de l'homme lui procurant des sueurs froides. Il voulait sortir sur le champ.

-Monsieur?

Et le vieil homme sourit amicalement au jeune homme mais ce sourire le rendait vraiment monstrueux songea un instant Ichigo qui en profita pour se lever.

-Non, vous ne partez pas avant que je vous en ai donné l'autorisation jeune excité.

Il avait pris sa canne pour calmer le jeune homme et cet homme lui fit penser directement à un vieux guerrier estropié, Ichigo comprenait parfaitement cette attitude, cet homme ayant déjà combattu aux côtés de Ishida Sôken, le grand-père d'Uryû. Ichigo recula cependant avec une pâleur qu'il ne pouvait cacher face à cet homme, craignant déjà les futures représailles.

-Vous êtes bien l'ami du jeune Uryû?

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes...

-Je prends cette réponse comme un oui, il n'est pas poil de regarder les gens de cette façon, vous savez?

Ichigo se reprit aussitôt très conscient qu'il fallait obéir aux corrections voilées des anciens. Il déglutit pourtant avec difficulté.

-Pardon monsieur.

Et il s'inclina respectueusement et humblement, regrettant son impolitesse face à cet homme certes dérangé mais sage. Il voyait en lui l'homme fringuant qu'il avait été lorsqu'il avait vingt ans et la puissance qui émanait de lui à cet âge là.

-Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le vieil homme sourit et lui demanda une chose assez particulière qu'il devrait accomplir beaucoup plus tard pour lui pour obtenir ses services gratuitement. Ichigo faillit tomber du fauteuil lorsqu'il sut ce que lui demandait cet homme, l'ampleur du geste qu'il devait commettre le fit culpabiliser davantage et il se sentit déjà mal de devoir trahir son père encore une fois.

Il put sortir de la boutique antique après avoir donné son accord pour provoquer cet acte qu'il regrettait déjà. Il sentit le soleil réchauffer son visage, il lui avait semblé que son bref passage pourtant dans la boutique avait duré une éternité.

Ishida reçut un appel du vieil homme au même moment où Ichigo quittait la boutique et parut soulagé que l'entretien se soit correctement déroulé malgré l'impatience de Kurosaki. Il soupira en entendant qu'il avait été charmant finalement cependant l'ancien de son clan ne lui souffla mot concernant la requête qu'il avait faite au jeune rouquin sinon, il en aurait été vexé et il aurait relaté l'incident au chef de leur clan, Ryûken, pour protéger son ami comme il l'appelait.

Ishida raccrocha et se permit un sourire, finalement Kurosaki n'était pas un cas désespéré concernant le respect ou peut-être fallait-il faire preuve de force face à lui pour se faire entendre comme le faisait d'habitude Kuchiki Rukia.

Ichigo dut prendre le bus pour pouvoir arriver à l'heure au lycée s'il ne voulait pas affronter le regard méprisant de son cher professeur qui aurait du partir à la retraite depuis longtemps. En effet, cet homme avait de longues années de service derrière lui et ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son poste au lycée qu' Ichigo fréquentait malgré les rappels à l'ordre constants de l'inspection académique.

Ichigo avait une fois entendu la dispute opposant le représentant du rectorat et ledit professeur et son professeur avait réellement manqué de respect à l'inspecteur, il avait vu l'expression de l'inspecteur lorsque son professeur l'avait menacé de dénoncer son manque de professionnalisme au recteur qui pourrait alors le renvoyer.

Il avait fallu plusieurs surveillants pour pouvoir maîtriser le professeur mais il n'avait toujours pas quitté son poste et il devait sentir sa position vaciller chaque jour même si son orgueil ne lui permettait guère de quitter son siège.

Ichigo était resté coi ce jour-là, regardant droit dans les yeux cet homme et cet homme avait du deviner qu'il l'avait vu en position de faiblesse ce qui expliquait peut-être sa fixation sur lui, qui savait? Mais Ichigo n'y prêtait guère attention, ce professeur étant le cadet de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle, le plus important pour lui était de découvrir le visage qui se cachait derrière la goutte de sang – son sang.

Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de rassembler ses pensées, il serait peut-être temps qu'il se mette à écrire le journal de ses rêves et qu'il le présente à son père – enfin après qu'il ait fait réparé le tableau et qu'il lui ait présenté ses excuses bien entendu. Il voulut sortir un calepin mais le bus arriva à destination et il dut sortir, la cloche sonna huit heures au lycée, il était arrivé à temps pour le début des cours.

Il soupira de soulagement et prit la direction de la salle de cours d'histoire où l'attendait gentiment le professeur. Pour une fois l'homme ne le regarda même pas et ne le sermonnait même pas pour une raison même insignifiante, chose étrange mais Ichigo ne s'en plaignit pas, il voulait la paix pour pouvoir réfléchir.

Il s'assit au fond de la classe pour pouvoir être tranquille et sortit son livre de cours, puis il réalisa que le professeur n'avait toujours pas dit le numéro de la page à laquelle ils devaient l'ouvrir. Puis il jeta un coup d' oeil au tableau et vit un chiffre inscrit dessus, en fait, leur professeur avait une extinction de voix et il fixait d'un regard noir Ichigo.

S'il l'avait pu, il aurait hurlé de rage devant toute la classe mais Ichigo lui sourit sardoniquement en signe de vengeance mais on ne pouvait guère critiquer une personne souriante, n'est-ce pas? Tout sourire pouvant être interpréter de diverses manières.

Ichigo jeta un regard en coin à Ishida et lui sourit plus franchement ce qu' Ishida nota avec plaisir, il avait réussi à trouver la petite enseigne sans trop de difficultés même si l'homme qui s'en occupait ne prenait guère soin de la devanture de son magasin, l'important pour lui était son art pas la peinture d'une boutique si ancienne soit-elle. Ichigo se promit de lui rendre la pareille un jour, il se sentait redevable envers lui et permettrait sans doute de renforcer leurs liens.

Ichigo prit note des numéros des questions affichés au tableau et commença à analyser le texte d'un écrivain célèbre et reconnu dans le temps qui relatait du code des Samourais, le Bushido.

Il nota avec un certain déplaisir que certaines valeurs du code étaient appliquées de même chez les Shinigami, se pouvait-il que les Shinigami aient été inspirés par le Bushido ou était-ce certains humains capables de les voir qui s'étaient inspirés de leur manière de vivre?

Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Mais fut aussitôt perdu dans ses pensées, il pensa à nouveau aux sauvetages de Rukia, d'Orihime et de sa ville et vit à nouveau l'image d' Aizen déchu et crachant sa rage sur lui et Urahara, il ne pouvait que la comprendre: il avait travaillé et planifié chacun de leurs mouvements depuis des années et on arrivait à le défaire, quelle honte pour un tel homme!

Cependant il aurait tellement voulu savoir quelle était l'origine de sa haine à l'encontre du roi de la Soul Society qui semblait immense et pleine de rancoeur. Mais il dut se concentrer à nouveau sur l'exercice car son professeur ne manquerait pas à l'occasion de lui rappeler son manque d'attention pendant son cours.

D'ailleurs ce dernier le fixait d'une façon malsaine, presque dérangeante comme un serpent près à fondre sur sa proie fragile et isolée, ce qui était le cas. Ichigo préféra donc lever son stylo et faire semblant d'écrire tout en surveillant son cher et tendre professeur à la voix douce et mélodieuse comme celle d'un rossignol.

Ichigo se pencha sur sa trousse pour une autre raison, il avait rangé une petite carte de visite noire et sans réel attrait à l'intérieur, il la sortit discrètement lorsque son professeur se choisit une autre victime et lut ce qui y était inscrit en blanc:

«_WELCOME TO OUR X-CUTION_»

Il pensa à nouveau à Ginjô et se rappela qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ce soir dans un quartier désaffecté et peu surveillé, un endroit idéal pour y installer une planque en effet. Il ressentit un frisson d'excitation et pourtant il ne sut encore s'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance, il devrait en juger sur le terrain...

Et il se laissa aller à sa douce mélancolie lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son professeur le regarda à nouveau et ce dernier sourit sarcastiquement, préparant déjà sa future vengeance, connaissant ses manières rudes, Ichigo sut aussitôt qu'il passerait un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plus? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est très important pour moi en tant qu'auteur de savoir quels sont les points que je dois améliorer, alors reviewez!<p>

* * *

><p>Parce votre opinion est très importante pour moi, j'ai créé ce forum pour ceux qui commentent sans avoir de compte pour y répondre:<p>

http:/forum. fanfiction. net/forum/Reviews_Reply/94251/ (enlevez les espaces ou jetez un coup do'iel sur mon profil, j'y ai mis un lien)


	5. Chapitre IV: Décisions

**Tite Kubo **est le créateur des personnages et de la majorité des scènes utilisées ici. Je ne fais qu'adapter à ma sauce l'arc actuel pour inclure les éléments de l'enquête d' Ichigo sur ses rêves.

Je vous remercie pour votre attente qui a due être longue et en raison de ma faiblesse passagère, je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre. Cependant cette pause forcée malheureusement m'a permis de bien construire les scènes des chapitres suivants. Du coup je n'ai que posté la suite de **Un Autre Monde** mais pas celle-ci. J'avoue que j'ai aussi un job plutôt fatigant, donc j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu écrire quoique ce soit. Je suis tout aussi soulagée que vous de pouvoir enfin poster ce chapitre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si j'ai eu peu de reviews pour le précédent chapitre, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne plaît pas trop sur le coup et j'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi. Je reste dubitative sur ma manière de travailler sur le coup. En tous cas, je vais devoir changer des faits du manga à partir de maintenant.

**Avertissement:** Blessures et douleurs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IV: Décisions<strong>

Ichigo sortit de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la demeure familiale se trouvant à quelques centaines de mètres du lycée, une bonne chose en soi pour les soeurs d'Ichigo qui avaient tendance à s'inquiéter pour leur grand-frère. Ichigo afficha un doux sourire en pensant à ses soeurs en sécurité à la clinique de leur père et l'attendant de pied ferme avec un repas plus que calorique pour qu'il mange plus, Yuzu trouvant qu'il ne mangeait pas à sa faim. Mais ces pensées ne l'empêchaient pas de se demander quelles étaient les intentions réelles de Ginjô, cette affaire lui semblant des plus louches.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un oiseau gazouillant, il aimait le chant des oiseaux depuis qu'il était petit et eut l'impression qu'il tombait d'une fenêtre et qu'on le rattrapait juste à temps pour une raison obscure. Il fronça les sourcils, cette vision était sans doute un effet de son imagination et des souvenirs de sa mère concernant les fenêtres et les enfants qui ne devaient pas s'approcher de trop près des endroits élevés sans l'accompagnement d'un adulte. Il rit doucement et rougit embarrassé, pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça maintenant?

Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Ginjô et à son attitude inquiétante dès sa première apparition et il n'était toujours pas convaincu du bien-fondé de ses intentions. Il doutait d'Urahara certes mais il n'était toujours pas sur de Ginjô et ça mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Devait-il tout simplement y aller sans se poser de questions ou observer jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui montre qui il était réellement. Il ne le savait pas et attendait des réponses de son père trop souvent absent de la maison à son goût.

Ishida observait les allées-et-venues des passants dans l'environnement immédiat de la maison des Kurosaki, ne sentant pas vraiment les événements qui allaient peut-être se produire. Il fronçait souvent les sourcils et n'hésitait pas à suivre un passant qui lui semblait plus que louche mais presque à chaque fois, le passant était innocent. Il revenait donc sur ses pas et reprenait ses tours de gardes comme une sentinelle fantôme - personne n'ayant l'idée d'observer le ciel pour savoir si quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

On le prenait pour un volatile un peu encombrant et Ishida ne se sentait pas agressé ou gêné par cet état de fait, préférant la discrétion. Il se posa ensuite sur le toit des voisins des Kurosaki et observa quelques secondes Tatsuki qui semblait avoir du mal à résoudre un exercice en géographie. Il sourit, au moins Tatsuki serait capable de se défendre pendant un certain temps face à des gens dotés d'un reiatsu supérieur jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil aux maisons et aperçut Kurosaki qui rentrait chez lui, s'il venait au moins ses soeurs seraient en sécurité mais il n'avait plus de pouvoirs ce qui était gênant pour lui, aimait protéger et défendre au prix de sa vie. Il se souvint de ce jour funeste sur le Dôme et ne reprochait pas à Kurosaki son échec sur le coup mais son silence sur ces événements particuliers qui n'auraient jamais du se produire d'après Kurosaki. Mais il ouvrirait les yeux un jour et peut-être que ce serait trop tard. Mais il laissa faire.

Ichigo entra une fois de plus dans la demeure familiale et sentit le vide laissé par l'absence de son père, il baissa la tête mais il la releva aussitôt, il voulait être fort pour ses soeur. Après tout, il était le grand-frère, pas la chose à protéger absolument. Il posa lourdement son sac et monta directement dans sa chambre.

XOXOX

-Kurosaki-kun!

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, il faillit sursauter en entendant Inoue crier son nom joyeusement, il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'elle portait un immense plateau avec du pain. Il l'invita aussitôt à monter sous l'oeil amusé de ses soeurs qui pouffèrent en les regardant. Ichigo ne regarda même pas ses soeurs, estimant qu'elles étaient assez grandes pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre Inoue et lui.

-Comment vas-tu Kurosaki-kun? Tu sembles stressé ces derniers temps.

Ichigo leva brusquement sa tête pour la regarder, était-elle au courant de quelque chose? Il en doutait mais il la laissa continuer sur sa lancée, après tout elle était là pour passer du temps avec lui, lui faisant ainsi du bien.

-J'ai cru que tu allais mal ces derniers temps...

Ishida en entendant le son de la voix d'Inoue faillit lever les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que la méthode utilisée par Inoue ne fonctionnerait pas avec Kurosaki, il préférait les manières plus subtiles et mieux pensées. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir tirer de lui en lui demandant presque ouvertement qui il avait rencontré chez sa patronne, Ikumi Ungiya.

Puis il aperçut un mouvement en-haut du toit de la maison des Kurosaki, un homme qui ne devait pas s'y trouver et il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui, il s'éleva dans les airs pour aller à la rencontre de l'individu. L'individu partit sur le champ en un rayon de lumière, Ishida ouvrit des yeux surpris face à cette vitesse hallucinante et eut à peine le temps de regarder l'homme.

L'inconnu avait une carrure imposante et il ne faisait pas de doutes pour Ishida qu'il était capable de le massacrer en un rien de temps s'il n'était pas assez rapide bien sur. Puis l'inconnu se retourna et Ishida eut à peine le temps de suivre l'action. Il éprouva une douleur intense au bras qui le déstabilisa dans sa course et le fit tomber à terre.

La douleur ne vous permettait plus de réagir, elle bloquait tout vos sens vous empêchant ainsi de réfléchir, de ressentir et de voir. Elle imprégnait tout votre corps comme un poison mortel et vicieux. Ishida ne sentait déjà plus sa partie gauche, elle était morte pour son cerveau. Le froid envahit son côté gauche et Ishida vit ses dernières secondes avant la mort arriver ici et maintenant. Il aurait tant aimé sentir la douce chaleur du corps de sa mère morte quelques années auparavant et être rassuré.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience que l'on cerveau lui envoyait gracieusement pour éviter de sentir cette douleur continue et sensation désagréable.

Ginjô Kûgo jeta un coup en contrebas pour admirer son oeuvre, son épée luisant su sang du Quincy. Il sourit diaboliquement.

-Un gêneur en moins...

Et il prit la direction du Quartier Général d'X-CUTION, personne ne se doutant de l'arrivé voire même de la présence d'un tel homme dans des quartiers aussi pauvres, mais n'était-ce pas le signe d'une activité digne des Yakuza? Ginjô sourit intérieurement face à cette comparaison qu'il trouvait excellente. De plus, il était fier de lui, ayant trouvé un nouveau membre plutôt naïf.

XOXOX

Isshin prit le combiné du téléphone et ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, un accident avait lieu tout près de chez lui et il n'avait rien senti. D'habitude il était capable de percevoir les fluctuations du reiatsu des autres habitants de Karakura mais dans ce cas précis, absolument pas et cet événement l'inquiétait au plus haut point, il espéra du coup que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe.

Puis il faillit lâcher le combiné en entendant la description physique de l'accidenté, elle correspondait parfaitement à celle du fils de Ryûken, Uryû. Il remercia aussitôt la personne au bout du fil et annonça qu'il enverrait le blessé à l'hôpital le plus proche affirmant que ce cas ne relevait pas de sa compétence.

-Ryûken?

Le concerné jeta un coup d'oeil au combiné dans son bureau à l'hôpital et fronça les sourcils en lisant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran du téléphone.

-Kurosaki?

Ryûken entendit ce que l'autre avait à lui dire et remercia profondément son vieil ami de l'avoir prévenu pour son fils et apprit de même qu'Isshin avait pris la liberté d'envoyer une de ses propres ambulances pour le transporter à son propre centre de soins. Il pourrait ainsi garder un oeil sur lui. Il demanda à ses meilleurs infirmiers et médecins de le rejoindre en salle d'opérations immédiatement.

Le personnel de l'hôpital rappliqua aussitôt dans la salle destinée à la chirurgie et prirent directement les instruments qui leur seraient les plus utiles pour l'opération. Lorsqu'Uryû pénétra dans la salle en compagnie du personnel de la clinique Kurosaki, ils faillirent lâcher de surprise leurs instruments. Uryû étant le fils de leur directeur, ils surent aussitôt qu'ils devraient faire tout leur possible.

De plus, Ryûken lui-même assistait à l'opération et il avait pris sa blouse de médecin pour pouvoir soigner son fils. Ryûken était un Quincy et savait de fait le meilleur traitement qu'il faudrait pour son fils, il donna des ordres et ses médecins suivirent à la lettre ses ordres. Tous avaient remarqué les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le front de leur employeur même si ce dernier montrait rarement ses émotions.

Ils travaillèrent de nombreuses heures pour être surs que la vie d'Uryû ne serait pas en danger et ils purent ainsi le déplacer dans une chambre prévue pour lui. Comme d'habitude il serait seul et pourrait ainsi se reposer tranquillement en attente de visiteurs, Ryûken resta à son chevet tout en pensant à la mère d'Uryû morte sans laisser de traces. Il espérait ne pas perdre son fils aussi.

-Uryû...

Et il posa sa main sur le front de son fils pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de température et il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait pas fièvre. Certains blessés déliraient et de la sueur coulait abondamment de leur front. Il était ravi que son fils n'était pas de ceux qui cédaient facilement à la douleur, il en avait connu tellement.

-Je suis fier de toi...

Et il reprit son attitude glacial voyant que son fils se réveillait, n'aimant pas montrer ses émotions aussi ouvertement même à son fils.

XOXOX

-Quoi? s'écria Ichigo sous l'effet de la surprise.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et prit ses affaires pour rejoindre au plus vite l'hôpital d'Ishida Ryûken. Il connaissait de vue l'homme mais ne lui avait jamais parlé personnellement, étant occupé à parler avec Isshin au sujet de certains patients. Il avait à chaque fois laisser les deux hommes seuls en raison du secret médical qui incombait aux médecins.

Mais cette fois, il devrait lui faire face dans la chambre d'Ishida et il appréhendait déjà ce moment, sachant que l'homme était plutôt strict quand il s'agissait d'affaires sérieuses. De plus, il éprouvait de la compassion pour Uryû, son père ne pardonnait pas en général – selon Ishida – le moindre faux pas.

Il courut donc aussitôt vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche et y prit place. Par chance le bus s'arrêtait directement devant l'hôpital et il put donc rejoindre le plus vite son ami alité sur un lit d'hôpital. Ce dernier se disputait avec son père et c'était semblait-il monnaie courante dans cette famille. C'était comme si deux ennemis irréconciliables se faisaient face.

Ichigo plaignit intérieurement son ami même si cette compassion risquait de heurter la fierté de ce dernier. Il ne l'exprima donc pas et bavarda en attendant avec Orihime arrivée largement avant lui. Ils étaient tous deux tendus en assistant au match qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ils ne devaient pas prendre part à cet échange sous peine de représailles.

-La ferme toi!

La voix d'Uryû avait claqué comme un fouet à leurs oreilles. Les deux amis sursautèrent face à ce nouvel Ishida, il était d'ordinaire calme et maîtrisé mais face à cet homme, il semblait que ce soit le contraire. De plus, en la présence de son cher père, Uryû ne voulait pas semblait-il se confier à ses amis.

Ichigo sentit une fois de plus qu'on le mettait à l' écart sans qu'il en comprenne réellement les raisons. Il doutait de plus en plus de l'amitié que lui portait Ishida et Inoue même si au fond de lui, il espérait pouvoir regagner leur coeur. Il s'éloigna donc un peu mais Ryûken le rattrapa.

-Kurosaki, tu as ta famille à protéger, ta place n'est pas ici.

Ichigo n'osa pas rétorquer après ce qu'il avait vu entre Uryû et son père et dut donc prendre le bus de retour accompagné par des pensées moroses. De plus, l'absence de Chad n'était pas arrivée au bon moment, il avait besoin de sa présence, après tout, ils s'étaient jurés de surveiller les arrières de l'autre.

Mais comme son ami n'était pas là, il regarda à nouveau la carte que lui avait donnée Ginjô et vit une date fixant un rendez-vous au dos de celle-ci. Ce rendez-vous tombait à pic, il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

XOXOX

Il prit donc le chemin du retour en pensant anxieusement à ses sœurs qui devaient s'inquiéter pour lui après ses absences longue et inexpliquée. Il se dit que Ryûken devait avoir raison et qu'il devait rester plus souvent avec sa famille, sachant que cette dernière devait être sa priorité. Mais il savait aussi que pour pouvoir protéger sa famille – son univers, il devait regagner ses pouvoirs et cette tâche ne serait pas chose aisée.

En effet, Ginjô ne lui avait pas dit en quoi consisterait son entraînement et ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment, il aurait préféré qu'il le lui dise tout de suite mais il n'en serait pas à son premier entraînement à mort. Il sourit légèrement en pensant à la fosse d'Urahara et à son affrontement intérieur face à son Hollow Intérieur qui n'avait rêvé que d'une chose: dévorer son âme à tout jamais et faire du corps d'Ichigo le sien.

Son regard s'assombrit soudainement, en repensant à ses différents entraînements tout en se rappelant de la force qu'il avait possédée à cette époque et dut retenir un soupir d'insatisfaction, si seulement Aizen n'avait pas eu la superbe idée de vouloir détruire Karakura, il aurait gardé ses pouvoirs mais en même temps, il n'aurait jamais connu Rukia sans qui il n'aurait pas connu cet univers si riche.

Rukia, celle qu'il regrettait le plus parmi ses anciens alliés et amis. Il ne saurait dire s'il voulait la serrer dans ses bras ou la frapper pour l'avoir laissé en arrière sans aucun explication. Il aurait voulu aussi qu'elle vienne lui rende visite mais elle avait préféré rester chez elle – chez Byakuya. Il fit la moue en pensant à nouveau au Capitaine froid et distant de la Sixième Division. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié le fait qu'il ose lever la main sur Rukia et qu'il laisse faire son exécution.

D'accord, ce dernier avait changé mais il n'empêche, s'en prendre à sa propre famille n'était pas recommandable du tout. Ichigo se faisait un devoir de protéger sa famille en premier, c'était même d'après sa mère, son rôle. Sa mère, il pensait qu'elle serait capable de protéger ses sœurs avant de se rappeler amèrement que sa mère n'avait jamais montré qu'elle possède un reiatsu suffisamment fort pour voir - voire protéger des Etres Humains.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il descendit du bus pour rejoindre sa famille au plus vite et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu du courrier. Il ne reconnut pas l'écriture et fronça donc les sourcils. Il ouvrit prudemment la lettre et vit la signature: le vieil homme lui avait écrit pour lui dire que le tableau avait été réparé et qu'il pouvait ainsi le récupérer. Ichigo lâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il n'avait pas cru avoir.

Un poids quitta sa poitrine et voulut aller immédiatement prendre le chemin de la boutique antique. Mais il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge suspendue au mur de la cuisine et dut renoncer à son expédition tardive. Il ne voulait as affronter le vieil homme à cette heure-ci, il devait certainement dormir. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et enfila son blouson, devant retrouver Ginjô, ce dernier lui ayant donné rendez-vous à une heure un peu tardive tardive à son goût.

Il sortit en ne laissant pas de mot à ses sœurs et regretta un instant l'absence de Chad mais il devait lui faire confiance, il reviendrait, il en était sur. Ce fut donc le cœur lourd qu'il prit le chemin des Quartiers d'X-Cution.

XOXOX

- T'as pas tardé à venir à ce que je vois, parfait.

Ichigo sourit à l'homme qui venait de le saluer du haut d'un balcon, Ginjô arborait son masque de morgue habituel. Et Ichigo le regarda bouche bée en le voyant sauter sans se faire de fracture malencontreuse, Ginjô état un homme agile mais ses pouvoirs devaient certainement l'aider en ce sens. Il sourit avec un air de défi face à son futur entraîneur ce que ce dernier ne manqua pas de noter.

- Prêt, Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo avança vers son interlocuteur nonchalamment tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il adorait déjà provoquer cette homme même s'il lui paraissait douteux.

- Je suis toujours prêt, Kûgo Ginjô.

Ginjô lui sourit avec beaucoup d'arrogance, ce jeune homme lui plaisait même si au fond de lui, il savait qu'Ichigo (pour une raison qui lui échappait) serait un adversaire puissant dans le futur mais ne montra pas son trouble. Il voulait voir de quel bois le jeune homme était fait avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Il s'en délecta d'avance.

Ginjô lui ouvrit donc la porte d'un immeuble banal qui abritait en fait les quartiers d'une association des personnes aux pouvoirs leur permettant de surpasser le commun des mortels. Il était fier de cette organisation, c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment chez mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il en était le chef après tout.

Ichigo pénétra dans l'enceinte du haut et sombre bâtiment, il se remémora les les films de mafiosi qu'il regardait avec son père lorsqu'il était plus petit. Il voulut passer sa main sur son visage pour montrer son amusement mais il dut se contenir, Ginjô étant présent à ses côtés et il surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Ichigo pensa que ce serait une mauvaise idée de montrer ses émotions face à cet homme, étant certain que ses moindres faits et gestes se retourneraient contre lui. Il prit un ascenseur que lui avait au préalable ouvert Ginjô, il sentait que cet homme ne faisait pas que le guider mais aussi le contrôler comme une marionnette.

Ichigo n'aimait pas ça mais il dut prendre son mal en patience étant donné que ses pouvoirs étaient sa priorité. Il sentit que l'ascenseur ralentissait et il n'aimait pas le silence de Ginjô, il aurait voulu qu'un bruit, quelque chose casse ce silence oppressant. Il ne désirait qu'une seule chose: sortir de cette cage à souris.

Ginjô le regarda avec insistance:

- Montre-moi ta carte.

Ichigo la lui tendit, obligeamment, cet homme dirigerait les opérations peut importait son avis. Il serait certes contrôlé mais au moins on lui donnerait ce qu'il désirait.

- Cette carte est également un passe qui te permettra d'accéder à nos quartiers généraux. Soucient-on.

Ichigo hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu et compris, ainsi, il pourrait avoir accès quand bon lui semblait aux quartiers, encore un moyen, d'après lui, de montrer qu'on tenait à lui, qu'il était invité et bien sur, il n'avait pas besoin de prévenir, il faisait en quelque sorte, parti de la famille.

Ichigo sortit de l'ascenseur et s'aperçut avec surprise que les quartiers d'X-Cution étaient richement décorés et bien équipés. En effet, des hommes et des femmes se tenaient assis ou debout près d'un bar et un canapé imposant trônait a centre de la pièce, le trône du roi, pensa ironiquement Ichigo, loin d'être aussi dupe que Ginjô pouvait l'imaginer.

Il les utiliserait et récupérerait ses pouvoirs, c'était aussi simple que ça, les conséquences de ses gestes n'étaient pas ce qu'il observerait le plus comme lors de son entraînement chez Hirako Shinji. Il faillit s'arrêter en pensant au chef des Vizards, il avait aussi l'impression qu'il l'avait abandonné. Même s'il avait vengé l'ancien Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, il lui semblait à présent qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son successeur qui n'était autre qu'Aizen.

D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais rendu visite et lui au moins, n'était pas soumis aux règles impitoyables de la Chambre des 46 et pouvait donc circuler librement tout comme Urahara Kisuke d'ailleurs mais il préféra ne pas penser à ses anciens mentors. Ils l'avaient utilisé comme une vieille chaussette et on le remettait à sa place, c'est-à-dire, la poubelle.

Il voulut serrer les poings mais s'abstint, il devait se concentrer sur la démonstration de Ginjô quant au Fullbring. D'ailleurs, Ichigo avait retenu une seule chose du Fullbring, c'était l'âme présente dans toute chose et les Fullbingers étaient capables de faire s'exprimer cette âme. Il avait écouté avec passion et il regarda avec une certaine inquiétude cependant la démonstration de Ginjô.

Il se doutait que ce pouvoir ne serait pas inoffensif et espérait que d'autres de ses amis n'auraient pas à souffrir des effets de ce pouvoir. Il avait déjà eu du mal à encaisser les blessures d'Ishida et il ne voulait pas qu'Inoue ou Chad soient aussi envoyés à l'hôpital ou pire à la morgue. Il ne voulait pas être le responsable de leurs maux et il ferait en sorte que tout le monde soit sain et sauf.

_Regarde attentivement Kurosaki Ichigo_, pensa Ginjô. _Je ne le répéterait pas deux fois, ce pouvoir est un moyen de te faire respecter... craindre_.

Ginjô aurait voulu sourire narquoisement en regardant la mine surprise du jeune homme assit ne face de lui, il sut aussitôt qu'il l'avait et se délecta d'avance du duel qui allait les opposer. Une voix lui soufflait qu'Ichigo était un usurpateur pour une raison qui lui semblait inconnue et il tenait à reprendre sa place même s'il n'en connaissait pas la vraie raison.

Ses instincts lui demandaient d'agresser Ichigo tout de suite mais sa raison lui intimait l'inverse. Il devait donc prendre son mal en patience et s'assurer que la petite souris serait prisonnière le moment venu. La souris serait Ichigo et lui, le chat.

XOXOX

L'entraînement avait immédiatement commencé après la démonstration de Ginjô qui avait définitivement convaincu Ichigo de poursuivre dans cette voie. Il avait affronté Riruka et ne s'en était pas trop mal tiré, en effet, il avait réussi in-extremis selon les dires de son nouveau professeur, à exprimer son pouvoir.

Mais Ichigo savait que sans l'aide de Chad, il n'aurait pas pu vaincre le Yakuza transformé pour l'exercice en ourse en peluche par la jeune Riruka. Il avait peu à peu éprouvé de l'affection pour la jeune fille mais son sentiment de méfiance ne s'était pas atténué à l'égard de Ginjô. Ce sentiment lui rappelait sa capacité spéciale lorsqu'il maniait Zangetsu, il avait toujours su ce qui se passait au fond du cœur des gens.

Or sur ce coup-ci, Ichigo ne réussissait pas à percevoir les intentions de Ginjô comme si l'homme n'avait pas d'âme et ça rendait le chef d'X-Cution encore plus effrayant. Mais il devait se focaliser sur les exercices que lui imposait Riruka pour pouvoir mieux contrôler son pouvoir. Chad l'assistait également, sachant déjà manier son pouvoir avec un certain talent.

Ichigo avait été ravi d'entendre que Chad le rejoignait de temps à autre et n'avait plus penser à l'homme sur la photo depuis quelques jours. On l'avait plongé dans un rêve et Ichigo espérait ne plus en sortir quoique la présence de Ginjô lui rappelait celle d'un oiseau de proie en quête du moindre signe de faiblesse de son adversaire.

- Ichigo, concentre-toi. T'es ailleurs depuis cinq minutes... lança la voix douce de Riruka.

Ichigo lança un regard noir à le jeune fille mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment, qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la contredise et la jeune fille parut ravie par sa soudaine compréhension de la situation. Il se rappelait enfin que son entraînement était important et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par rien.

Il soupira donc et se força à faire réapparaître la croix qui représentait son Fullbring, il était ravi que Chad d'ailleurs lui ait indiqué comment s'en servir. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Il sentit à nouveau avec plaisir le reiatsu monter en lui et s'exprimer, il n'avait pas ressenti le flux de reiatsu en lui depuis tellement longtemps.

Ichigo ne quittait donc que rarement le quartier général des Fullbringers que très peu de temps, que pour le lycée et bien sur pour accorder un peu de temps à ses sœurs, mais le tableau, était sa dernière priorité. Mais ce soir-là, cette vérité lui revint comme une claque dans la figure, il devait absolument revoir le vieil homme dans la boutique.

Ichigo prit le combiné de téléphone et composa le numéro du magasin, se sentant coupable pour son père, même s'il se doutait que ce dernier avait remarqué l'absence éblouissante du tableau qui représentait son propre mariage. Mais il n'avait rien dit et avait laissé faire mais il aurait préféré des coups pour avoir osé toucher un de ses plus précieux trésors.

- Oui? demanda la voix chevrotante du vieil homme et Ichigo frissonna en entendant ce timbre qui lui évoquait certains Hollows.

- Je suis Kurosaki ichigo, je viens demain pour récupérer le tableau.

Le vieil parut sourire car il se rappelait très bien de lui et le qualifia de «_jeune impertinent_» ce qu'Ichigo apprécia moyennement mais il dut se rappeler de sa conduite lors de sa visite au magasin, un garçon devait obéir et respecter ses aînés dans leur pays.

- Venez demain, j'ai restauré votre bien. Il est cependant fort dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas récupéré plus tôt, j'avais cru comprendre que ce tableau avait une grande valeur pour vous et votre famille. L'homme sur la photo est le témoin de votre mère après tout.

De surprise, Ichigo faillit lâcher le combiné du téléphone mais se ressaisit à temps, sa mère... un témoin? Il ne l'avait jamais su et son père ne lui en n'avait jamais parlé.

_Quel menteur! _pensa amèrement Ichigo.

Il aurait voulu être au courant de ça bien avant, il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les secrets et les avait toujours trouvé inutiles. Pourquoi cacher une vérité qui pouvait un jour ou l'autre éclater à la lumière du jour? Il ne le comprenait pas. Mais il ne sortit qu'un:

- Merci monsieur de votre compréhension.

Le vieil homme soupira et Ichigo sentit la peine de l'homme face à son manque de discernement mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il raccrocha doucement le combiné et attendit impatiemment le lendemain. Il monta dans sa chambre, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Le vieil homme dans la boutique considéra le visage de l'homme sur la photo et il ne faisait pas confiance en ce visage qui paraissait souriant mais cachait des ombres. Cet homme, il en avait le sentiment, serait capable de trahir et de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

L'homme posa délicatement le portrait de cet homme et pressentit que la réaction du jeune homme serait pleine de colère à la vue de ce visage. Il avait longuement observé ses clients les uns après les autres et les visages sur les portraits qu'on lui avait demandé de restaurer. Il avait également observé leurs réactions face et en fonction des visages.

Il en avait conclu qu'à son humble avis que ce jeune homme serait en colère, très en colère ou dans le pire des cas complètement choqué. Il appréhendait grandement le moment où il serait face à ce visage.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolée pour le retard.<p>

**Et bien sur, on n'ajoute pas cette histoire dans sa liste de favoris et d'alertes sans reviewer. Une review est certainement le meilleur moyen pour soutenir un auteur.**


	6. Chapitre V: Attente

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo est l'unique créateur et propriétaire des personnages et de l'univers utilisés ici. Je ne fais que les emprunter.

J'ai eu un gros passage à vide en raison du manque de succès de cette histoire. J'ai remis en cause ma manière d'écrire et j'ai sérieusement douté de mes capacités à écrire une histoire pendant longtemps. C'est comme si cette impopularité avait bloqué mon imagination. C'est horrible.

Cependant je remercie **oOOOmerlette**, **lili**, **Rebornx3** et **Kirua** pour leur fidélité.

Pour me calmer, j'ai écrit **Un Pouvoir sur Toi** d'ailleurs.

En tous cas, je remercie ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire. Même si le manque de «_Continue_!» m'a attristée. C'est comme si on ne voulait pas que je continue.

J'espère que vous lirez quand même jusqu'au bout cette fanfiction, et que vous direz ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE 1:<strong> **A partir de maintenant, je vais vraiment changer certains faits de manga, vous en aurez un bref aperçu dans ce chapitre.**

**NOTE 2: Je sais que j'ai dit au début que je ne mettrai pas de pairings, mais ici, le pairing est là juste pour le plaisir dans ce chapitre, pas la peine de se dire, ça va être comme ça pendant toute la fanfiction, c'est juste une aventure temporaire. Et LEMON! (J'en ai besoin pour me détendre avec IRL...)**

**Rating: M pour ce chapitre!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V: Attente<strong>

Ichigo, le cœur battant avait pris le bus pour rejoindre le vieil antiquaire et connaître la vérité sur ce témoin dont il ignorait l'existence. Il voulait savoir la vérité et connaître ce secret le terrifiait aussi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il découvrirait en voyant ce visage. Il sentait que ses mains se couvraient de sueur rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir voir le tableau restauré et le rendre à son père.

Le bus s'arrêta et Ichigo dut courir pour rejoindre la boutique. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et il ne vouait pas tomber malade. Il sourit lorsque le vieil homme l'accueillit devant sa porte. Ce dernier lui ouvrit avec joie, heureux de constater que le jeune homme avait répondu à son appel aussi vite. Le jeune sentit l'air chaud d'un feu dans une cheminée souffler son visage.

Il prit place sur un fauteuil que lui montrait le propriétaire du magasin. Il s'assit en s'apercevant avec surprise que le siège était plus confortable qu'il n'y paraissait. Cet homme avait du goût et aimait visiblement la discrétion. Le vieil homme lui proposa un thé noir pour chasser le froid et Ichigo accepta avec gratitude. Il n'aimait pas la pluie.

Le vieil homme but avec lui après avoir accompli le rituel du thé. Ils burent en silence et en méditant, pour apprécier pleinement l'instant présent. On disait que la méditation était le seul remède de l'âme mais Ichigo savait aussi que dire la vérité aidait aussi. Il se sentit mieux cependant après avoir pris le thé.

Le vieil homme avait remarqué son trouble mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il pourrait braquer le jeune homme. Il voyait qu'Ichigo était fier et n'aimait pas qu'on le froisse en posant certaines questions, aussi il se tut. Il observa encore en silence le jeune homme avant de dire ce qu'il pensait.

- Votre cœur souffre-t-il?

Ichigo croisa le regard de l'homme mais s'abstint de lui révéler son passé même s'il se doutait qu'Ishida avait parlé de lui. Mais il connaissait aussi la discrétion respectueuse de son ami et savait qu'il ne lui en avait pas trop dit ou suffisamment pour que le vieil homme ne lui pose pas trop de questions.

-Il pleut monsieur, lui répondit pourtant le jeune homme.

Le vieil homme regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme, la pluie n'était jamais un bon présage et le cœur d'un homme souffrait de la tristesse éternelle. Il souhaitait que le soleil chasserait à jamais cette pluie empoisonnée dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il espérait pour ce jeune homme et savait selon son lointain cousin Uryû, qu'il représentait l'espoir des Shinigami et des Quincies réunis.

-Le vent et le soleil chassent la pluie.

Ichigo regarda le vieil homme, pensif. Il souhaitait pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un sans risqué que ses secrets soient dévoilés même si l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas être un confident. Mais il apprécié son aide implicite. Il sourit doucement et reprit un peu de son thé qu'il trouva meilleur.

- Le vent et le soleil sont longs, monsieur.

Le vieil homme lui sourit, il aimait l'impertinence du jeune homme même si elle faisait fi des traditions d'honneur et de respect. Et cette phrase avait été dite de façon tellement poétique. Il désirait parler davantage au jeune homme avant de lui montrer le tableau réparé.

- Ils viennent toujours au bon moment. Ne doutez pas jeune homme.

Ichigo le regarda avec curiosité, de quoi parlait-il? Avait-il senti quelque chose? Il désirait lui poser la question mais il ne savait pas comment la formuler. Peut-être lui fallait-il davantage de sagesse pour oser demander certaines choses à un vieil homme.

- Mais monsieur, le ciel sera toujours couvert, du moins en partie.

Le vieil homme, pour toute réponse, lui adressa le sourire le plus mystérieux qu'il eut jamais vu depuis qu'il avait affronté Aizen bien sûr. Mais Ichigo ne se laissa pas avoir, le vieil homme gardait bien ses secrets et Ichigo pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais percer son armure.

- Tu connaîtras la solution plus tard.

Ces paroles sibyllines éveillèrent davantage la curiosité d'Ichigo mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, il respectait trop le vieil homme pour oser s'avancer davantage.

- Vous ne posez plus de questions, jeune homme?

Ichigo cilla face au regard intense de l'homme. Il préférait largement essayer de deviner ce que l'homme tentait de lui dire de façon aussi mystérieuse. Il aimait les défis et essayer de deviner ces paroles, l'aidait en ce sens.

- Avez-vous le tableau, monsieur?

Le vieil homme sourit face à cette manière de détourner le sujet mais Ichigo était venu pour celé, n'est-ce pas? Ichigo voulait savoir qui était cet homme et il voulait restaurer son honneur face à son père. Le vieil homme quitta donc Ichigo un instant et chercha le bien précieux. Ichigo attendit patiemment et s'aperçut avec surprise que l'homme avait emballé le tableau dans un coffre luxueux.

- Il s'ouvrira quand tu seras prêt. Pour le moment, tu ne l'es pas. Le repos du cœur est nécessaire.

Ichigo parut déçu par la décision du vieil homme et ce dernier ne lui révéla pas ce qu'il avait lu sur le visage de l'homme mystérieux. Il avait vu la manipulation et la ruse. Il avait vu la roublardise et bien sûr l'orgueil Il savait aussi que le jeune homme selon ses observations, n'aimerait pas ce visage, Ichigo semblait si honnête en comparaison et n'aimerait certainement pas ce genre d'homme.

Pourtant Ichigo paya les services de l'homme et l'homme lui demanda de revenir lorsqu'il serait prêt selon ses propres termes. Il le regarda partir avec une pointe d'appréhension au fond du cœur, en espérant que le jeune homme ne ferait pas de bêtises en voyant ce visage qu'il détestait déjà sans le savoir.

XOXOX

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à y croire, l'homme lui avait caché ce visage et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il l'avait fait dans un but précis et peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec les paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes du vieil homme avec la tristesse et la douceur qui la chassait. Mais il dut se résoudre à attendre encore une fois et il devait faire preuve de patience avant de connaître le secret du tableau.

Il ferma les yeux en se passant la main sur son visage, essayant de chasser la fatigue et le désarroi sans grand succès. Il dut se faire une raison par rapport aux intentions des autres à son sujet, comme il l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs. Pas que ça l'ennuyait mais il n'aimait pas être dans le noir. Il voulait passer à l'action maintenant qu'il détenait enfin le tableau réparé mais il dut se résoudre à attendre, une fois de plus.

Son téléphone et il faillit bondir au plafond quand il entendit la mélodie familière.

- Ichigo?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de son nouveau mentor à l'autre bout du fil, il voulait certainement lui parler de l'entraînement du jour et il savait instinctivement que Ginjô ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

- Ginjô?

Il vit presque le sourire de l'autre homme à travers le téléphone et imaginait déjà son air sarcastique et son attitude fière. Il aimait les défis et Ichigo semblait en être un pour lui. Mais le jeune homme aimait les défis et cet entraînement était de ceux qui ne se refusaient pas du tout.

- Retrouve-moi à l'endroit habituel...

Sur ces dires, le meneur d'X-CUTION éteignit son portable sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de lui répondre, il savait que le jeune homme ne résisterait pas à l'envie de vouloir jouer avec le feu. Il avait saisi ce trait de sa personnalité dès qu'il avait vu pour la première fois et il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie très vive.

Il fronça ses sourcils, cherchant pourquoi il ressentait cette dite jalousie...

XOXOX

Ichigo se présenta comme à son habitude devant les quartiers généraux de l'organisation. Ginjô lui sourit en lui présentant son nouvel adversaire: Jackie. Cette dernière sourit, visiblement ravie de pouvoir se mesurer au jeune homme, elle estimait que ce jeune homme ne savait pas se battre comme il fallait mais elle était loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait elle.

Ichigo avisa son adversaire avec calme et vit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas de taille face à lui, elle se surestimait et l'arrogance pouvait mener à sa perte le meilleur des guerriers, il l'avait vu avec Aizen. Il se gifla mentalement et se reprocha de penser trop à cet homme qui au final n'était qu'un être désespéré.

- Venez, vous vous battrez ici.

Riruka avait apporté sa petite maison de poupées et semblait fatiguée par les entraînements avec Ichigo, ce qui ne sembla pas choqué le jeune plus que ça, il connaissait sa propre force et ses différents entraînements lui avait donné l'opportunité de progresser de manière fulgurante.

Ginjô s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour savourer d'avance ce spectacle. Il pouvait prévoir ce qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux même s'il n'avait vu que quelques fois le jeune homme en action. Il sentait aussi qu'il devait le jauger et il ressentit à nouveau cette envie de détruire Ichigo mais il se frappa mentalement pour oser penser à vouloir tuer le jeune homme qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

- En garde petit, je serai pas douce, sache-le, sourit cyniquement Jackie, pleine d'assurance.

Ichigo sourit lui aussi mais il était davantage galvanisé par le défi que par l'envie d'abattre son adversaire. Il voulait surtout lui donner une petit leçon d'humilité. Se battre contre un Humain, quelqu'un comme lui, ne l'attirait pas beaucoup mais il se devait de montrer qu'il était un maître en matière de duels et ce seraient ses règles pas celles de Jackie.

- Allons-y, lui répondit Ichigo.

Il ressentit à nouveau les effets du reiatsu sur son corps et ses muscles se bandèrent sous sa peau. Il se positionna pour se préparer au combat et attendit. Jackie fit bien sûr le premier mouvement mais Ichigo put l'éviter juste à temps sembla-t-il pour la jeune femme à la peau mâte.

- Tu bouges trop! Tu pourras pas tenir plus longtemps que cinq minutes!

Ichigo sourit face à cette réplique, et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, abattre cette femme qui se sentait supérieure à lui, quel toupet! Il eut une petite idée sur la façon dont laquelle il pourrait se débarrasser d'elle tout en finesse, si elle voulait du spectacle, elle en aurait.

Ils effectuèrent encore quelques pas, quelques mouvements et Ichigo décela assez rapidement la faille de son adversaire, ses jambes, elle ne faisait qu'utiliser ses jambes. Il se cala bien sur ses pieds et il attendit qu'elle se batte avec de plus en plus d'acharnement pour prouver sa force face au jeune homme.

Ichigo put enfin lancer son coup final et Jackie fut à terre en très peu de temps, elle paraissait très impressionnée par la performance de son jeune élève.

- Tu es peut-être plus forte que moi, mais moi, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en combat. Souviens-toi en lors de nos futures rencontres.

Jackie déglutit difficilement, elle voulait cette force et l'utiliser à ses propres fins, elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir se mesurer à des combattants plus forts qu'elle et montrer que c'était elle la meilleure, du coup, elle avala mal cette défaite, un peu trop cuisante à son goût.

-_ On se retrouvera jeune homme, et cette fois-là, je serai forte et toi faible comme un nouveau-né_, pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Ichigo ressentit la colère de son opposante du jour et dut se faire à l'idée que tous n'étaient pas comme certain Shinigami qui admettaient leur défaite. Mais il soupira intérieurement et laissa Riruka lui rendre sa taille normale. Riruka rougit légèrement en le voyant de nouveau mais elle réussit à se contenir.

Ichigo lui sourit doucement, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Riruka et c'était déjà un bon signe. Il pouvait aussi voir qu'elle ne l'utiliserait pas et il appréciait son honnêteté par rapport à lui. Il effleura sa main et elle frissonna légèrement. Il tenta d'ignorer cet réaction mais la jeune fille le regarda quand même, insistante.

Jackie passa à côté d'Ichigo sans lui prêter la moindre attention, la défaite récente était encore trop cuisante pour elle. Ginjô les regarda les deux et fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas de conflits dans son groupe. Il se leva et se plaça entre Jackie et son jeune élève leur demandant implicitement ce qui s'était passé mais ils ne le regardèrent pas, l'une occupée à fulminer à cause de sa défaite, l'autre préoccupé par les avances de Riruka.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après et ils se retirèrent chacun dans un coin, Ichigo demanda un verre à Giriko et l'homme lui passa un soda. Le jeune homme but son verre d'un trait, fatigué par la séance d'avant. Riruka s'assit juste à côté de lui et demanda la même chose. Giriko lui sourit aimablement et posa le soda sur un plateau et le servit à une table.

XOXOX

Riruka entraîna Ichigo sur le canapé où elle était assise tout en faisant attention à ce que personne ne les regarde. Elle but son verre en se collant au jeune homme et Ichigo frissonna à ce contact et sentait la chaleur émaner de la jeune fille. Cette dernière prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et Ichigo se laissa mener par la belle, il éprouvait aussi ce besoin après avoir senti la chaleur de la jeune fille.

Elle le mena dans divers couloirs en lui baisant la nuque et lui, faisait courir ses mains le long de son corps, en réponse à ses baisers, d'abord timidement puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Puis, Riruka le fit entrer dans une pièce qui contenait un superbe lit à baldaquins, blanc et rose pâle. Elle prit Ichigo par les mains et lui intima de coller ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et Ichigo apprécia ce contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres. Il la laissa approfondir le baiser tout en caressant ses jambes frissonnantes de désir et de plaisir. Il colla ses lèvres sur sa nuque et entendit un soupir de plaisir de la jeune fille. Il lui ôta sa jupe et elle s'assit sur le lit, entraînant dans son geste Ichigo qui se plaqua sur elle.

Il massa ses hanches et elle remonta ses genoux instinctivement, elle chercha la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son amant et l'érection du jeune homme se trouva à l'air libre et frôla le sexe de la jeune fille. Ichigo enleva les derniers habits de Riruka et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre.

Ils tournoyèrent sur le matelas épais pendant longtemps, appréciant le contact de la peau nue de l'autre. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Viens... en moi... Ichigo...

La jeune fille attendit que le jeune se sente prêt avant de continuer, elle mena les doigts d'Ichigo vers son orifice et elle le laissa la préparer, il y alla doucement, de peur de blesser la jeune fille. Elle l'intima à pénétrer plus vite son vagin avant de lui crier qu'elle était prête dans un moment de plaisir particulièrement intense.

Il se positionna sur son antre et la pénétra doucement, elle cria de douleur et de plaisir en même temps, savourant la texture douce et chaude du pénis du garçon dans son vagin. Elle sentait des frissons de plaisir parcourir tout son corps et elle sentit que le jeune prenait confiance en lui. Il commença donc des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son bassin et la pénétra d'abord doucement puis de plus vite.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et un fin filet de sueur recouvrit son corps à force de ressentir les pénétration puissante du jeune homme en elle. Elle enroula ses cuisses autours du bassin d'Ichigo et celui y alla encore plus fortement. Le jeune homme gémit de temps à autre de plaisir mais ce n'était rien comparé aux cris de Riruka.

Ichigo poussa encore des coups puissants dans l'antre de la jeune fille et elle vint, Ichigo fit encore quelques mouvements et il vint à son tour. Si Riruka était tombée sur le lit depuis longtemps et relâché son étreinte, Ichigo la suivit quelques instants plus tard, essoufflé.

- T'es fort pour une première fois.

Elle l'embrassa encore et ils se touchèrent encore un peu, ils cherchaient encore la moindre parcelle de désir et de plaisir chez l'autre. Et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

XOXOX

Quand les deux amants revinrent dans la salle commune, ils ne laissèrent pas transparaître ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils en garderaient le silence et chériraient silencieusement le moment de plaisir intense qu'ils avaient partagé, ils se sourirent discrètement et sortirent de l'immeuble. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu, et ils durent se séparer. Ichigo devait rentrer chez lui, pour s'occuper de ses sœurs. Ichigo et Riruka n'avaient pas 21 ans et ils pourraient avoir des problèmes avec les lois de leur pays si les juges apprenaient qu'ils avaient fait l'amour avant la majorité.

Ses sœurs l'avaient attendu impatiemment et Yuzu avait cuisiné un très bon tofu aux épices et à la sauce piquante. Ichigo appréciait beaucoup les plats épicés et il n'en perdit pas la moindre miette. Il se coucha, et regarda une dernière fois le coffret.

-_ Quand tu seras prêt à accepter cette vérité, tu pourras l'ouvrir_...

Mais était-il seulement prêt à l'entendre et même à la comprendre?

-_ Tu n'es donc pas prêt jeune homme_...

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix du vieil homme dans sa conscience mais il pensait que le vieil antiquaire avait raison, il serait prêt le moment voulu et aurait acquis suffisamment d'expérience pour accepter cette vérité. Et cette vérité était certainement une ombre du tableau de sa famille, comme une honte qui devait à tout jamais rester secrète.

Il tourna et retourna ces pensées en tête jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison de lui, il sombra dans le sommeil et rêva toute la nuit de livres, de mythes, de contes pour enfants et de visages monstrueux qui auraient pu être attrayants s'ils ne montraient pas cette arrogance.

-_ Ichigo_... souffla l'un des visages.

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut et regarda sa montre, il était plus que temps de se lever, il serait en retard en cours. Il dut se doucher en vitesse et avala son petit-déjeuner en un rient de temps. Il prit place dans le bus scolaire et papota avec Tatsuki et Chad de retour en classe ce qui faisait du bien à Ichigo.

Mais son attitude paisible sonnait faux, il avait à nouveau entendu la voix d'Aizen dans ses rêves et se demanda sérieusement si l'homme lui avait jeté un Kidô particulièrement puissant au point de modifier son esprit. Il songea qu'il devrait en parler à Urahara avant de se rappeler amèrement que l'homme ne lui parlait plus.

Ils descendirent au lycée où Orihime les accueillit joyeusement, elle perçut le trouble chez Ichigo et le dévisagea longuement en toute discrétion. Il affichait un air enjoué pour cacher quelque chose de plus profond, de plus vicieux. Et Ishida regarda aussi Kurosaki, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de lui sauf s'il s'y prenait très bien mais ce ne serait pas facile.

Ishida voulut passer une main dans le dos d'Orihime mais il se ravisa, il ne supportait pas de voir son amie dans cet état-là, elle n'allait pas bien parce que Kurosaki n'allait pas bien et cette pensée lui serra le cœur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être jaloux mais il voulait quand même qu'Inoue le remarque mais il respecterait son choix le moment venu.

-_ Inoue, fais-tu au moins le bon choix_, pensa-t-il tristement.

Orihime le regarda tout de même comme si elle avait perçu ses pensées. Elle avait certainement du voir son air peiné en la regardant, comme si il était triste lui aussi de voir Kurosaki-kun dans cet état mais elle se fourvoyait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Et Ishida savait qu'elle était la seule capable de voir à travers lui et ce masque froid. A cet instant, ils étaient comme deux âmes qui ne battaient que d'un seul coeur, seuls au monde. Ils auraient voulu se prendre dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais ils ravisèrent en se giflant pour avoir pensé ça.

- Orihime, je t'avais dit que tu prenais trop de salade à la confiture, tu es pâle aujourd'hui, lui reprocha Tatsuki.

Mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, ce n'était plus qu'un jeu entre elles, Tatsuki critiquait la cuisine d'Orihime et Orihime faisait son possible pour améliorer ses plats. Elles jouaient à la mère et la fille désobéissante depuis des années. Elles en riaient mais Tatsuki voulait vraiment que sa jeune amie soit saine et sauve.

- Tatsuki-chan! Arrête ça fait mal!

- Tu auras ta fessée ce soir!

Et elles rirent de bon cœur, heureuses d'être ensemble et Tatsuki regarda du coin de l'oeil Ishida, il regardait Orihime avec amour et elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie par rapport à lui, devrait-elle lui dire de ne pas regarder de trop près sa chère et tendre fille? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de rappeler à l'ordre Ishida, la cloche retentit à ce moment-là.

XOXOX

Ishida s'assit à sa place habituelle et saisit un morceau de papier dans son livre d'histoire, elle affirmait que Kurosaki avait eu le tableau réparé et qu'il devrait payer quand il serait prêt bien sûr. Ishida pour respirer à nouveau quand il vit les mots «_payer_» et «_prêt_», le vieil homme ne délivrait jamais ses services gratuitement. Et il avait une manière bien à lui de faire payer ses clients spéciaux. Ishida plaignait d'avance Kurosaki. Il pensait avoir payé mais le vieil nétait pas comme ça.

Il posa le mot dans sa trousse et il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Kurosaki et put voir qu'il se sentait mieux par rapport au tableau, il tenait beaucoup à ce tableau visiblement et le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de mariage d'une valeur inestimable. Et l'homme qu'il avait vu sur cette photo aurait pu déstabiliser n'importe qui, n'importe quoi selon son lointain cousin. Ishida n'avait pas remis en cause le sens de l'observation et l'oeil d'expert de l'antiquaire, il était passé maître en l'art de l'observation.

- Kurosaki, venez au tableau, dite-nous quel plan vous auriez mis pour répondre à cette question...

Ishida fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix sèche de leur professeur et dut se focaliser sur le cours. Il s'agissait toujours de l'étude du Code des Samouraïs et Ishida commençait à s'ennuyer fermement, il connaissait par cœur le programme. Il aurait préféré protéger la ville comme ses ancêtres avant lui avec son arc aux pouvoirs fabuleux plutôt que d'être assis ici.

De plus, il voulait aussi connaître l'origine de ce mystérieux reiatsu et quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il toucha instinctivement son bras qu'Orihime avait guéri en un claquement de doigt et elle avait aussi restauré son reiatsu mais cette tâche lui demandait beaucoup plus d'énergie.

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent à cette pensée, il voulait faire payer ce crime. Il voulait aussi montrer ce qui arrivait à ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à Inoue, elle comptait beaucoup à ses yeux et elle faisait même battre son cœur

XOXOX

Ichigo quant à lui, se posaient de sérieuses questions sur son passé, qu'avait-on à cacher? De quoi avait-on peur? Pourquoi son père ne lui avouait-il pas donc pas tout? Pourquoi tant de secret?

- Kurosaki, concentrez-vous! Vous passerez votre certificat d'aptitude pour étudier à l'université dans quelques mois, un peu de nerfs!

Ichigo entendit cette voix comme si elle provenait d'un claquement de fouet. Il ne supportait décidément pas ce professeur et il n'espérait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'il quitte définitivement ce poste. Certes, il enseignait bien mais il avait une telle morgue que son cours en devenait insupportable. Il préférait de loin les manières d'Urahara dans ce domaine, l'homme était fou mais au moins, il ne traitait pas les autres avec mépris.

- Pardon, monsieur. Ca ne se reproduira plus monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant profondément.

L'homme le regarda avec hauteur pour montrer qui commandait dans cette salle et pour une fois, les élèves trouvèrent qu'il avait un comportement juste et honorable. Pour une fois, leur professeur utilisait son autorité sur les élèves avec justesse.

Ichigo prit la craie et nota le plan qu'il avait en tête pour commenter le texte qui traitait du sujet d'étude du mois. Le professeur le regardait impérieusement mais il n'usa pas à nouveau de son autorité, il estimait que le jeune homme avait compris la leçon et qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

En effet, Ichigo écrivait consciencieusement le plan sur le tableau sans faire la moindre faute et le jeune homme crut voir briller une flamme au fond de la pupille de son professeur. Il avait perdu la foi de voir un jour un élève qui correspondait à ses attentes et il semblait avoir trouvé en lui, l'étoile qui faisait à nouveau briller son cœur vieux et aigri.

Il s'inclina lorsqu'il finit d'écrire son plan et le professeur regarda attentivement le tableau et les réponses du jeune homme. Il se leva et effaça certaines choses, en réécrivit certaines, en criant pas, ne hurlant pas. Il fit tout cela silencieusement et Ichigo apprécia pour la première fois ce vieil homme, il méritait enfin son respect.

- Kurosaki, prenez note.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent, son professeur lui avait enfin parlé de manière polie et posée. Il sentit qu'un poids se soulevait de sa poitrine et se sentit mieux. Il put sourire doucement au professeur mais se reprit aussitôt, il ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse aimer les effusions de sentiments comme celles-là.

Il prit son stylo et corrigea les fautes qu'il avait faites et prit pour une fois plaisir à écouter ce professeur, et le professeur lui lançait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil discrets. Il appréciait Ichigo mais il avait une tendance à détruire ce qu'il chérissait. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments qui naissaient dans son cœur à chaque fois qu'il voyait un élément prometteur et faisait en sorte de ne pas les laisser s'exprimer. De plus, ils les étouffait au plus vite, il percevait ces sentiments comme une menace pour son intellect.

- Prenez vos plumes, je vais vous dicter le commentaire que j'aurais mis pour répondre à la question.

Et ils prirent leurs plumes et durent écrire sous la dictée les mots de leur professeur, cette activité permit à Ichigo de réfléchir un peu sur l'identité de l'homme du tableau, peu-être que cet homme avait commis des actes honteux par le passé et Isshin espérait qu'Ichigo ne découvre pas tout de suite l'identité de cet homme.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le vieil homme avait caché ce visage dans cette cassette et qu'Ichigo pourrait l'ouvrir quand il s'en sentirait prêt? Il aurait tôt ou tard la réponse à sa question et pourtant, il pressentait que la réponse risquait de ne pas lui plaire. Il pouvait presque dire qu'il avait déjà vu cet homme du tableau mais il ne le reconnaissait plus, tout simplement.

- De plus, les hommes de l'Empereur du Japon... énonça leur professeur.

Mais Ichigo n'écoutait plus leur professeur et tenait machinalement le stylo, faisant semblant de noter les réponses, il rêvait de sortir de cette salle et contempler ce visage mais il avait peur de cette vérité en même, qu'entraînerait-elle? Devrait-il fuir son père pour l'avoir volontairement écarté de la vérité?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret à son voisin et finit de copier le commentaire-type du devoir tout en évitant avec brio le regard d'aigle de leur professeur en matière de recopiage.

- Vous pouvez poser vos stylos.

La cloche sonna et le groupe sortit, Ichigo voulait sécher pour découvrir l'identité de l'homme du tableau mais une barrière invisible l'en empêchait, comme si son cœur n'était pas encore prêt et les mots du vieil homme résonnèrent à ses oreilles:

-_ Il s'ouvrira quand tu seras prêt. Pour le moment, tu ne l'es pas. Le repos du cœur est nécessaire. _

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et s'aperçut avec tristesse que les nuages n'avaient pas quitté le ciel...

- Oui monsieur, répondit-il pensivement.

Certains de ses amis le prirent pour un fou de répondre à personne mais Ichigo ne tint pas compte de leurs regards, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était d'avoir enfin comprit le sens des paroles du vieil homme.

* * *

><p><strong>Je continue?<strong>

**Comme je réponds toujours aux reviews, j'ai créé un forum exprès pour répondre aux lecteurs qui n'ont pas de compte, les anons comme on les appelle. Jetez un coup d'oeil sur mon profil et vous aurez accès au forum. Le titre du post sera _Chapitre 6_. D'ailleurs je répondrai aux reviews quand j'en aurai le temps. La formation pour devenir laborantine est plutôt ardue. Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre de chacune de mes fanfictions au moins toutes les trois semaines. Si vous attendez avec impatience, commencez à lire mes autres histoires.  
><strong>

**A Bientôt et j'espère que vous serez nombrez à commenter!**


	7. Chapitre VI: Réjouissances

**Tite Kubo** est le créateur de tous les personnages et de l'univers utilisés ici. Je ne fais que les emprunter et partager mon plaisir d'écrire.

Je sais que je suis inexcusable concernant tous ces retards. Je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait dans trois semaines mais bon, avec les rapports en biochimie et en hématologie, mon rythme de parution est sérieusement mis à mal.

De plus, je prends tout le temps le train pour aller en cours. Je me lève à 5 h 30 du matin pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Je profite donc d'avoir l'esprit reposé et des vacances pour avancer dans la fanfiction.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte d'avoir posté plusieurs chapitres au cours des mois prochains. Je ne mets pas en ligne de fanfictions longues si je ne suis pas sure de les terminer. Je déteste voir des fanfictions qui ne sont pas finies sauf si l'auteur souffre d'un manque sérieux d'inspiration.

Cependant, je dois avouer que le peu de succès de cette fanfiction me laisse perplexe. Je vois des gens qui ajoutent de temps à autre en alertes cette histoire mais ne postent pas de reviews... C'est un peu dommage, le but de ce site est quand même de commenter des histoires d'auteurs amateurs et promouvoir l'écriture de manière générale.

Bon, je remercie **oOOOmerlette**,** Lili**, **Rebornx3** et **Kirua** pour leur fidélité. Ca fait plaisir de revoir certaines personnes prendre le temps de commenter. D'ailleurs seuls les gens qui postent des reviews auront le droit d'être cités à la fin. A bon entendeur...:)

J'avoue que pour le dernier chapitre, je n'étais pas d'humeur à montrer le visage d'Aizen à Ichigo pour diverses raisons, et oui je suis de ce genre quand je suis vraiment pas bien. En plus, le moment était mal choisi pour la révélation qui viendra bientôt... Je vous le promets.

Je tiens à dire que j'ai adoré le chapitre 453 mais je vais le réarranger à ma sauce bien sûr. Franchement, qui n'a pas adoré l'ambiance cauchemardesque du chapitre? Répondez-moi!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI: Réjouissances<strong>

Chad regarda l'homme face à lui et se dit qu'il devait agir très vite s'il ne voulait absolument pas se faire tuer par cet individu. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de gagner du temps en lui demande qui il était. Mais ses instincts lui soufflaient que cet homme était le pire ennemi de Ginjô, son mentor et guide des derniers mois.

- Et bien, tu es drôlement silencieux, Ginjô ne t'a-t-il pas appris qu'il fallait saluer les gens dès qu'ils s'intéressent à toi?

Mais l'homme lui sourit diaboliquement, visiblement amusé par le désarroi du jeune Mexicain en face de lui. Il passa devant lui et lui posa délicatement la main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme voulut fuir mais il fut aussitôt rattrapé. Il activa son Fullbring et se mit en position de combat.

- Amusant et absolument pas nécessaire.

Cette homme s'amusait de voir le désespoir d'un autre, quel horrible personnage. Chad sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais battre cet homme mais il se devait d'essayer. Il lança son poing dans le ventre du grand échalas mais il esquiva le coup avec une rapidité déconcertante.

- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous. Je pense que tu seras d'accord, pas vrai?

Chad ne répondit pas à la provocation et se contenta de lui envoyer un autre coup en direction de la tête cette fois-ci. Le reiatsu s'élevait autour de lui et Chad pouvait sentir son pouvoir remuer en lui comme un chat sauvage qui avait repéré sa proie.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'Ichigo!

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, ainsi ce jeune homme avait deviné qui il était... Il était beaucoup plus perspicace que prévu, il devrait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Mais il voulait essayer quelque chose avant de lui lancer son attaque spéciale.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je m'approcherais de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas?

Chad vit rouge mais se contrôla à la dernière minute. Il détestait déjà qu'on s'en prenne à ses amis mais oser se moquer de lui, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il serra le poing et frappa le sol. Tsukishima, étonné par ce changement de stratégie, dut parer le coup en dernière minute. Il sauta de côté pour éviter les éclats de pierre créés par l'impact avec le poing de Chad.

_Quelle force, ce n'était pas prévu_...

Tsukishima fronça les sourcils et il sentit que le reiatsu du jeune homme monter à nouveau. Il put donc prévoir exactement quelle serait la force du coup suivant. Il put donc sauter à temps au moment où Chad usait de nouveau son poing sur le sol. Il atterrit un peu plus loin et leva son épée. Il était temps d'en finir avant qu'il ne soit réduit en purée...

Chad sentit quelque d'incroyablement doux percer son cœur et il sentit que Tsukishima n'était en fait que l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il sourit chaleureusement à Tsukishima d'un air absent. Il idolâtrait déjà cet homme...

XOXOX

Ichigo rentra une fois de plus chez lui après les cours et dut affronter une fois de plus l'inquiétude de Yuzu et l'air mécontent de Karin. Il savait que sa sœur lui reprochait ses absences répétées et il sentait son envie irrésistible de le frapper pour ça. Il préféra donc éviter sa jeune sœur au cours de la soirée et faire ses devoirs. Yuzu lui apporta le thé de temps à autre et pour une raison inconnu il eut un autre flash avec Aizen où il buvait le thé sur ses genoux.

Il faillit sur le coup lâcher sa tasse et put se contrôler à la dernière raison. C'était comme s'il ne devait absolument pas l'oublier. Il posa prudemment sa tasse sur le bureau de sa chambre et prit son journal des rêves. Il consigna ce flash et s'aperçut, avec horreur, en relisant ses notes que tous les événements auxquels il avait assistés en rêve, se suivaient chronologiquement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, pourquoi fallait-il que cet homme revienne aux moments les plus heureux de sa vie? Cet homme semblait voué à sa destruction, où bien s'intéressait-il trop à lui, bien trop pour quelqu'un qui était supposé vivre dans un tout autre monde... Que lui cachait-on?

Il décida de sortir pour tenter d'oublier Aizen. Il prit son survêtement et fit un petit jogging. Ses sœurs apprécièrent directement ce changement d'attitude. Leur frère reprenaient enfin ses vieilles habitudes.

- Onii-chan, tu veux que je te prépare une bouteille d'eau?

Ichigo ne la regarda pas en faisant les lacets de ses chaussures, son visage affichait une colère que n'aurait pas supporté ses sœurs. Quand il finit de nouer ses lacets, il s'aperçut que sa sœur lui avait préparé son sac. Il l'ouvrit... Il sourit doucement: sa sœur lui avait préparé des petits gâteaux au riz et une bouteille d'eau avec des feuilles de thé vert. Elle ne changerait jamais.

- Merci Yuzu.

Il avait dit ces mots doucement, tout bas. Mais Yuzu les entendit quand même, elle sourit chaleureusement et timidement en les entendant.

- De rien Onii-chan...

Ichigo prit le chemin habituel et se laissa aller à ses émotions, il courut beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude sans se soucier réellement de savoir s'il bousculait quelqu'un ou pas. Il entendit de vagues protestations sur son manque de respect de la part de vieilles dames. Il les ignora superbement. Il voyait encore et encore les images d'Aizen dans son esprit et toutes se recoupaient les unes aux autres.

En fait, il avait eu l'impression que tout ces moments ensemble pouvaient occuper une semaine entière et c'était ça ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avait vu plusieurs fois son lui de quatre ans sur les genoux d'Aizen et ça correspondait parfaitement à la semaine où il n'apparaissait pas sur les photos du voyage à Paris de ses parents...

_Pourquoi_...

Ichigo courut encore plus vite et faillit percuter de plein fouet une femme qui portait des commissions et cette femme faillit tomber sur le sol. Il la rattrapa par pur réflexe.

- Enfin un jeune homme qui connaît les bonnes manières, s'évertua une vieille dame, une grande amatrice de romans à l'eau de rose.

Il ne prêta aucune attention à cette femme, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il continua cependant sa longue course et se retrouva dans un parc abandonné sans avoir aucune idée de la façon dont il était parvenu jusque là.

Il s'assit sur un banc et crut apercevoir Aizen à nouveau devant lui. Il le vit brandir son épée et tenter de lui prouver qu'il était le plus fort dans un accès de folie pure. Il le vit à nouveau abattre tout ses alliés sous ses yeux, lui faisant perdre tout espoir. Et il se demanda une fois de plus jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être lié à cet homme.

Il passa la main devant les yeux et dut faire des efforts pour contenir ses larmes de colère et d'incompréhension. Il voulait savoir la vérité maintenant mais se rappela une fois de plus que son père était absent de chez lui depuis trois jours.

Il vit une fontaine plus loin et aspergea son visage d'eau. Il chassa de son esprit toute pensée négative et tenta de se concentrer sur son Fullbring, celui-ci apparut tout de suite. Il sourit doucement et but un peu d'eau.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et ouvrit le message de Ginjô, il devait venir le lendemain. Il serait son entraîneur.

Quand il revint chez lui, ses sœurs étaient déjà au lit...

XOXOX

- Prêt?

Ichigo se dressa face à Ginjô et sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis un certain temps, comme si un danger le guettait mais il ne savait pas lequel. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Ginjô et il percevait que quelque chose sonnait faux chez lui. Comme si on avait changé quelque chose chez lui...

- Pas vraiment.

Ginjô fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi son élève pourtant si enthousiaste au début paraissait si peu entrain en ce moment à retrouver ses pouvoirs.

- Ah?

Ichigo sentait que les choses n'allaient pas être très agréables pour lui et il préférait quand quelqu'un était là pour l'aider dans sa quête. Il avait besoin d'aide et cette aide lui avait déjà été précieuse plusieurs fois par le passé.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide.

Ginjô trouva l'information intéressante, alors comme ça, le jeune homme qui réussissait toujours tout du premier coup avait besoin d'aide. Amusant. Il sourit diaboliquement à lui-même mais ne montra pas cette moquerie profonde à l'égard de son élève. Il savait que sa jalousie à son encontre serait révélée. Il avait interprété ce sentiment de danger comme de la jalousie.

- D'accord, de qui aurais-tu besoin?

Ichigo n'apprécia pas le ton sur lequel son mentor avait prononcé ces derniers mots mais se tut. Il préférait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait osé dire de son amie. Il serra les dents mais ne montra pas sa colère, ça ne ferait qu'aider Ginjô. Il n'aimait pas cet homme et c'était sans le doute le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore parlé de ses objectifs réels qui le perturbait tant.

- Une jeune fille du nom d'Inoue Orihime...

Ginjô sourit, cette fille ne valait certainement pas beaucoup mais il l'amènerait ici pour le plaisir de son jeune élève. Mais il était curieux de voir à quoi cette jeune fille ressemblait. Il sourit diaboliquement et Ichigo frissonna face à ce sourire.

- Très bien. Chad!

Ce dernier apparut sur le terrain d'entraînement spécialement créé par Yukio, l'air étonné qu'on l'appelle.

XOXOX

- Orihime..

La jeune fille surprise qu'on l'appelle sursauta et faillit laisser tomber le panier de pain et de pâtisseries qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle se retourna vivement pour savoir qui l'avait appelé et vit avec surprise son ami Chad qui la regardait avec sérieux.

- Ichigo a besoin de toi.

Orihime déjà ravie de revoir son ami disparu depuis des jours et des jours sans donner signe de vie, fut ravie de voir qu'Ichigo l'appelait de nouveau à l'aide. Elle était contente de voir et d'entendre que leur ami avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Elle demanda à Chad où était Ichigo et elle se précipita vers le lieu où Ichigo s'entraînait.

- Qui es-tu, toi?

Orihime sursauta une fois encore quand elle entendit cette voix peu chaleureuse et accueillante. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait as quand on osait se montrer irrespectueux envers les autres. Elle préférait la douceur et toisa de toute sa hauteur celle qui l'avait appelée aussi peu aimablement.

- Je peux te retourner la question...

Riruka la toisa de toute sa hauteur, ne supportant pas d'être traitée comme une gamine par cette fille qui 'avait pas l'air d'être très éveillée. Elle voyait en plus que cette fille avait le potentiel pour lui piquer Ichigo et elle ferait en sorte que ça n'arrive jamais. Il était bien trop précieux pour elle même si leur aventure n'avait duré que quelques heures.

- Vraiment, tu t'apprêtes à entrer chez moi et tu me parles comme ça?

Orihime soupira face à cette fille aux cheveux roses qui l'agaçait superbement. Comment osait-elle lui parler comme ça après avoir vu la mort de près? Que savait-elle d'elle et de sa souffrance quand elle avait vu que Kurosaki allait passer à la trappe? Mais elle s'était jurée que cette fois ne serait pas pareille du tout.

- Je suis là pour Kurosaki-kun, pas pour toi...

Et elle passa devant la jeune fille sans la regarder, elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait visiblement pas ses capacités. Et elle s'était entraînée avec Hacchigen, le gentil Vizard aux cheveux roses. Elle se rappela de sa frayeur quand elle avait réussi à combiner quelques unes de ses attaques, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait suffisamment de potentiel pour pouvoir espérer battre un jour un Lieutenant. Si elle en avait le courage bien sûr, ce dont il ne doutait pas un seul instant.

- Toi, pesta Riruka...

Giriko lui intima de se calmer aussitôt.

XOXOX

Orihime atterrit sans une pièce étrange. Cette pièce lui rappelait assez bizarrement les jeux vidéos auxquels elle jouait toute petite en compagnie de son frère. A ceci près que les jeux vidéos de son frère étaient pleins de couleurs vives et peuplés d'animaux enchanteurs, pas une grande plate-forme grise sans vie.

- Où suis-je?

Ginjô la regarda avec un air supérieur qu'Ichigo n'apprécia pas vraiment. Il sentait qu'il allait dire quelque chose de regrettable mais il se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait au risque de se mettre à dos cet homme dont il n'avait pas encore testé la force.

- Voilà l'outil de guérison. Parfait l'entraînement peut commencer.

Ichigo vit rouge quand son mentor avait osé traiter son amie d'outil. Il détestait déjà les voir en danger alors les voir traiter de choses bonnes à jeter au moment opportun ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il ferait en sorte de laver l'honneur de son amie. Il le ferait, comme toujours.

- Yukio, mets six vies!

Et six petites objets flottants apparurent au-dessus des têtes de Ginjô et d'Ichigo, ce dernier pressentait que le nombre de vies valait au nombre de combats permis par le jeu. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile avec Ginjô mais il se devait quand même d'essayer.

_Tu vas payer, et cher..._

XOXOX

Il se mit an position d'attaque et Ginjô lui envoyé une décharge de reiatsu qui lui coupa sérieusement es veines du bras. Son sang coula abondamment et Ginjô empêcha Orihime d'atteindre Ichigo à plusieurs reprises. Cette dernière avait beau envoyer ses fées une à une en guise d'éclaireurs, rien n'y faisait.

Puis elle tenta une autre approche un peu plus sournoise et elle n'aimait pas jouer à ce genre de jeu. Elle préférait de loin la loyauté et la franchise plus qu'autre chose. Elle voulait presque donner une chance à Ginjô même si la vie de son ami était en jeu. Elle lança Tsubaki et Lili en même temps. Ces derniers comprirent aussitôt la tactique de la jeune fille.

Ils coupèrent les bras de Ginjô et formèrent une barrière protectrice autour d'Ichigo. Tsubaki n''était pas habitué à jouer les protecteurs mais l'entraînement d'Orihime avait réussi à faire de lui un protecteur en quelque sorte. Il pouvait ainsi aider à la création d'un bouclier même provisoire autours d'une cible choisie par Orihime.

Lili n'était pas non plus habituée à jouer les coupeuses mais Tsubaki avait sacrément déteint sur elle au cours des derniers mois et à force de combiner différentes attaques, Orihime avait sans le vouloir créer d'autres capacités pour chacune de ses fées. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mois d'entraînement intensif qu'elle avait pu voir l'étendu de ses nouvelles capacités.

- Quand je dis stop, c'est stop...

Ginjô regarda la jeune fille d'un air ahuri, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas capable mais il se faire à l'idée qu'elle pouvait très certainement le détruire avec ses capacités. Il l'avait largement sous-estimée par le passé et il demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il avait de telles pensées sur cette jeune fille...

- Le moindre des respects est de laisser donner un avis au médecin du blessé avant de continuer à se battre...

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie avait autant changé au cours de ces dix-sept mois, comme il regrettait à présent de s'être éloigné de sa famille et de ses amis. Il l'admit enfin, il avait besoin d'eux et ils voulait le voir heureux, pas malheureux. Cette aveux à lui-même lui redonné des forces et il sentit une force phénoménale remuer en lui. Il sentait que la suite allait lui plaire.

Et ils reprirent leur duel quand les multiples blessures d'Ichigo furent guéries, Orihime en avait aussi profité pour lui donner beaucoup de reiatsu et Ichigo sentait qu'elle avait animé la force qui bouillait en lui depuis le début du duel. C'était comme si un être cherchait à éclore en lui. C'était comme s'il devait aider cette force à grandir et cette force lui faisait visiblement confiance pour ça.

Ginjô ordonna à Yukio de mettre en cage Orihime pour qu'elle cesse d'agir.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, hurla Ichigo.

Il lança une décharge de reiatsu en direction de la tête de Ginjô, décidément il n'aimait pas qu'on traite ses amis comme des moins que rien. Et ça, Ginjô l'avait prévu. Il sourit diaboliquement et profita d'une faiblesse momentanée du jeune homme pour lui trancher les yeux?

_Kurosaki-kun! _pensa la jeune fille privée de la parole...

Yukio la regarda d'un air ravi, il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'elle empêche le coup que venait de donner Ginjô à Ichigo. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour quelque chose après tout. Il sourit sardoniquement à sa captive... Si seulement il avait eu le droit de la tuer, ils en seraient débarrassés tout de suite.

- Dommage, poupée... sourit-il.

Et Orihime ne put contrer son pouvoir, elle avait besoin de parler pur pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir, que ferait-elle sans sa voix? Elle voulut briser les barreaux nés du reiatsu mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle se briserait certainement à force de vouloir essayer...

Elle dut donc assister au spectacle peu glorieux du tabassage en règle de son ami. Elle souffrit de voir son ami se faire blesser, battre et mettre à terre à plusieurs reprises, se faire torturer par cet homme peu amical pour elle.

Mais...

Elle sentit que le reiatsu de Kurosaki-kun explosa, elle dut se protéger comme elle le put de ce déferlement de force sur elle. Même Yukio, pourtant en-dehors de son propre jeu dut se protéger un minimum pour éviter d'être blessé. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le reiatsu de ce jeune homme aurait pu être aussi puissant... et dangereux. Peut-être commettait-il une erreur, mais il se ressaisit en pensant que leurs chefs n'auraient pas pu commettre une faute de calcul...

_Quoi?_

Kurosaki-kun avait abandonné son shihakushô pour une armure digne des super-héros américains qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir dans les comics et les dessins animés que lui passait gracieusement une vieille femme. Elle dut se frotter les yeux pour y croire.

XOXOX

Ichigo et ses amis étaient partis en ville pour fêter ce nouveau pas vers l'acquisition de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami. D'ailleurs, il ressentait que la force qu'il ressentait depuis tout à l'heure dans son ventre ne cessait de grandir... Mais il n'en tint pas compte pour le moment. Il voulait profiter de la confiance retrouvée au sein de son équipe et priait pour que le jour de leur séparation n'arrive jamais.

- Ichigo, ça fait du bien que tu sois de retour parmi nous... lui fit Chad.

Ichigo lui sourit avec chaleur, il était ravi de voir que son ami était toujours avec lui quoiqu'il arrive. Et qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné. C'était lui, en définitive, qui avait quitté l'équipe alors qu'il le prenait pour leur meneur.

- Ishida-kun va bientôt nous rejoindre... Il veut voir comment tu vas Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo était toujours étonné de voir qu'Inoue était capable d'entretenir des rapports amicaux avec leur ami. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à casser la carapace du Quincy. Elle devait avoir un don pour ça.

- Hein?

Orihime rit doucement en voyant la tête de son ami. Il croyait toujours qu'Ishida n'avait pas de vie en-dehors des cours et de ses devoirs de Quincy. Elle devrait en toucher un mot au principal intéressé qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- De retour parmi nous, le têtu?

Ichigo faillit perdre sa tasse de thé quand il entendit la voix de son ami. Il ne s'était plus vraiment parlé depuis sa visite à l'hôpital pour son bras. Et il était quand même ravi de voir qu'il avait retrouvé de son mordant habituel. Et il avait même le toupet incroyable de l'appeler «_têtu_». Il se leva de table pour aller à la rencontre de son ami.

- Têtu, hein? Et c'est qui le borné quand il s'agit de blessures et de protection?

Ishida sourit ironiquement, Kurosaki n'était pas mieux en la matière. Il avait le don de se fourrer dans les pires ennuis même quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Comme prendre les pouvoirs de Rukia par exemple ce qui avait mené à la plus belle course contre la montre pour éviter son exécution.

- Pfff... Ridicule.

Ishida le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui donna un mot de la part du vieil antiquaire. Ichigo le prit sans la moindre hésitation parce qu'il appréciait beaucoup le vieil homme. Son cœur lui disait de lui faire confiance. Il lui demandait s'il était prêt et il interrogea son cœur. Il l'était. Peu importe le visage, il serait ravi de connaître enfin la vérité sur son passé et celui de sa mère qu'on lui avait caché avec soin.

- Merci Ishida. Comment va-t-il?

Son ami lui sourit doucement.

- Bien et il est tout aussi impatient que toi.

Ichigo contempla le mot avec surprise et il vit effectivement que le vieil homme lui avait parlé vaguement d'impatience. Ses mots ne le disaient pas clairement mais ils l'exprimaient.

- Je le ferai ce soir alors, en espérant que tout aille bien. Je vais aussi le montrer à mes sœurs, elles doivent savoir aussi.

Ishida apprécia ces derniers mots et les reçut avec silence. Il aimait quand son ami se sentait prêt à se confier à autrui. Il était le meilleur des meneurs dans ce genre de situation.

- Je t'accompagnerai alors. La vérité est dure à avaler parfois.

Ichigo approuva en silence ses mots et se rappela à quel point voir son père en tant que Shinigami en pleine bataille. D'ailleurs il avait remarqué la familiarité entre son père et Aizen mais n'avait pas voulu la voir à ce moment. Ce pouvait-il que...? Il devait en avoir le cœur net... Mais pour le moment, il profita du thé partagé avec ses amis et il prolongea le moment en payant des places au cinéma comme autrefois.

- Merci Kurosaki-kun.

Et ils se séparèrent pour le moment, souriants et pleins d'espoir. Mais Ichigo avait un sombre pressentiment par rapport au passé de sa famille et il se précipita chez lui. Il ne prit pas le bus mais il courut.

XOXOX

- Karin, Yuzu! On se retrouve au salon je veux vous montrer quelque chose...

Ses deux sœurs sautèrent à son cou en disant qu'elles étaient ravies de le revoir comme ça et qu'elles étaient tristes à l'idée qu'il ne voulait plus d'elles. Mais Ichigo les serra dans ses bras en les rassurant. Ils les aimaient profondément et il regrettait que leur père ne soit toujours pas là, il voulait discuter avec lui. Il avait besoin de sa présence, maintenant.

- Tu peux préparer ton cadeau, on attend quelqu'un...

Ichigo fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Peut-être que Yuzu avait un nouveau petit-ami, au vu de son enthousiasme. Il sourit doucement, tous les petits-amis de Yuzu la fuyaient à cause de leur père, il fallait le dire, bien trop protecteur.

Ichigo monta les marches quatre-à-quatre en direction de sa chambre, le cœur battant. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et sut aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans la maison. La fenêtre de sa chambre était grand-ouverte et les rideaux volaient.

Il se dépêcha de fouiller son bureau pour savoir si le coffret n'avait pas été volé mais non à son grand soulagement. Il le sortit comme s'il était un bien précieux et prit peur à l'idée de savoir qui était vraiment cet homme.

_Aizen?_

Il sortit de sa chambre, le pas lourd. Il vit une touffe de cheveux noirs au coin d'un couloir et se dit que ce devait être le nouveau petit-ami de Yuzu qui voulait lui faire une mauvaise blague. Mais il n'avait rien contre ce genre de blagues.

XOXOX

- Cousin Tsukishima, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé en attendant Ichigo. Il est un peu trop occupé par les cours.

Tsukishima sourit avec indulgence et diaboliquement mais les deux jeunes filles ne le virent pas. Elles étaient ailleurs. Elles le trouvaient encore plus beau que dans leur souvenir, il était un dieu, leur dieu. Rien ne pouvait les aider à enlever cette idée de leur tête. Elles le vénéraient.

- Pas de soucis, il est au lycée. Je comprends parfaitement. D'ailleurs comment vont- les cours?

Karin et Yuzu sourirent avec chaleur. Leur cousin prenait davantage soin d'elles que leur frère et elles en voulurent à leur frère sur le moment de ne pas avoir été là pendant un long moment. Elles ne voulaient plus voir leur père non plus, il avait été lâche de les abandonner là maintenant et elles avaient vraiment besoin de lui. Elles avaient besoin des deux hommes de la maison pour les protéger mais Tsukishima le ferait pour elles, pas vrai?

Elles se regardèrent et rirent doucement. Yuzu partit à la cuisine et chercha deux couteaux bien aiguisés...

XOXOX

Ishida pestait contre Kurosaki de ne pas l'avoir attendu comme convenu. Du coup, il avait pris un taxi pour l'emmener chez Kurosaki. Il était particulièrement rapide mais Ishida n'en tint pas compte. Il voulait que ça soit rapide pour voir Kurosaki.

_Quel con!_

Mais bon, il passa l'éponge, Kurosaki était pressé de voir le visage de ce témoin et il savait déjà qui était cet homme. Son cousin lui avait décrit avec précision le visage qui était caché derrière la goutte de sang. Il comprenait l'impatience de Kurosaki mais en même temps, il ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir face au visage d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Il avait appelé son père et son vieux cousin pour essayer de calmer les choses au besoin. Il avait confiance en Kurosaki mais ne voulait pas que le monstre surgi à Las Noches refasse surface à cause de ce visage. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

- Vous êtes arrivé Monsieur... J'espère que votre voyage a été agréable...

Ishida lui paya la note et quitta la voiture en trombe. Il pleuvait et il arrivait à peine à voir. Bientôt, ses habits furent trempés et il arriva à la clinique Kurosaki. Il sentit divers reiatsu dans les parages et c'était celui de ceux qui étaient avec Kurosaki ces derniers temps. Et il sentait la menace à peine voilée dans leur signature.

_Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard..._

XOXOX

Ichigo fut au seuil du salon, il avait l'air particulièrement pale. Il voulait ouvrir ce coffret devant ses soeurs mais ne voulait pas les inquiéter sur sa soudaine fièvre. Il ouvrit la porte du salon et sourit doucement. Ou plutôt tenta de sourire. Pour faire bonne figure.

- Vous voulez ouvrir le paquet avec moi?

Quand il fut dans le salon, il sut que son pire cauchemar était arrivé...

* * *

><p>Alors... Ca vous a plus?<p>

J'espère que je n'ai pas trop exagéré les événements et que les réarrangements sont à votre goût. Vous pouvez bien sûr étrangler Tsukishima et Ginjô, c'est autorisé.

**Reviews please!**


	8. Cahpitre VII: Peur

**Tite Kubo** est l'unique créateur des personnages et de l'univers utilisés ici. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour cette fanfiction. Je ne fais aucun bénéfice sur cette histoire et je ne fais que partager mon amour de l'écriture.

**Note d'Auteur:** J'ai commencé **Un Goût de Cendre et de Sang** si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, rating M, yaoi, couple principal Aizen x Ichigo, AU Vampire. ;)

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews au dernier chapitre. Je suis plutôt ravie dès que j'en ai, c'est plus qu'encourageant pour moi.

Me revoici avec l'adaptation du chapitre 453 et j'espère que ce que j'en fais vous plaît toujours autant.

J'accélère les événements... Ne m'en voulez pas trop.:)

**Je mets volontairement ce chapitre au rating M pour violence, sang, morts et blessures. J'espère que ça va passer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII: Peur<strong>

Ichigo n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme était assis sur le canapé de son foyer et qu'il buvait tranquillement du thé avec ses sœurs qui semblaient le vénérer comme une sorte de dieu. Il voulait que cet homme parte mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour le faire quitter sa maison, son nid, sa protection.

Il fit un pas en direction de Tsukishima pour tenter de l'intimider mais sans grande conviction. Il savait que marcher vers un ennemi était un signe de faiblesse et désavantageait grandement le guerrier qui s'exposait ainsi. Tsukishima sourit face à cette hésitation et cette tentative désespérée pour le faire fuir. Mais on le faisait pas fuir comme ça, on devait se battre avec lui.

- Et bien, cousin Ichigo, comment vas-tu?

Ichigo faillit perdre pied quand il entendit ces mots-là, cet homme n'était pas son cousin et aucune photo de famille ne lui avait montré l'image de cet homme. On lui avait certes menti par le passé mais jamais on ne lui avait caché les connaissances humaines de sa famille. Isshin et Masaki aimaient beaucoup recevoir.

- Allez vous-en...

Tsukishima rit doucement. Kurosaki Ichigo avait beaucoup de charme quand il étai effrayé, ça le rendait encore plus alléchant. Il jouerait d'autant plus avec lui.

- Vraiment, pourtant tes sœurs ont l'air de m'apprécier. N'est-ce pas, mes belles?

Yuzu fut apparemment ravie que Tsukishima la complimente sur sa beauté. Elle sourit d'un air aguicheur pour prouver qu'elle était encore plus. Karin pouffa doucement, pour une fois, elle aimait qu'un garçon la trouve belle. D'habitude, elle n'aimait pas ça mais pour une fois, elle voulait changer par amour.

- Dites-moi, quel est votre jeu préféré? Je pourrais appeler d'autres amis pour qu'on y joue ensemble.

Yuzu sortit de leur coffre les deux couteaux aiguisés. Ichigo crut que le monde allait s'écrouler en voyant ces deux couteaux. Il n'aimait déjà pas quand sa sœur les manipulait avec un air enjoué mais en plus si elle le regardait comme une sorte de proie, il sentait qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

XOXOX

Orihime sortit ses deux plus beaux couteaux de la cuisine qu'elle possédait et sourit doucement. Un homme faisait passer l'amour de sa vie comme un meurtrier. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui mente sur son amour. Elle aimait Tsukishima et sortait avec lui depuis longtemps. Elle avait même fait l'amour avec lui plusieurs fois. Elle avait donné son corps pour lui.

Elle sourit et elle regarda son ventre, elle voulait porter l'enfant de Tsukishima. Elle serait fière de porter cet enfant pour lui et il serait l'être le plus précieux au monde pour elle et pour lui. Tsukishima serait certainement ravi d'entendre qu'elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Elle était prête à tout abandonner rien que pour lui.

- Je t'aime tellement... Tsukishima.

Chad prit les plus gros marteaux de son appartement. Il travaillait de temps à autre comme ouvrier sur le chantier de la ville et on lui avait donné l'autorisation de garder deux marteaux. Il voulait prouver à son ami qu'il serait là pour lui éternellement, il avait senti son appel du plus profond de son âme et ne se posait aucune question quant à l'origine de cet appel. Son ami était puissant et il avait toute sa confiance.

Il savait pourtant que lorsque son ami l'appelait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il devait venir. Il ne voulait pas le perdre pour le moins du monde. Il lui avait montré la voix depuis longtemps et cette voie était tout bonnement magnifique. Il croyait en le pouvoir fort de l'amitié grâce à lui. Il avait ouvert les yeux grâce à lui. Il lui devait tout.

- J'arrive Tsukishima.

La famille Arisawa, Mizuiro et Keigo se réunirent dans le plus grand secret. Ils sortirent leurs armes du moment, des couteaux, des katana et des pistolets. Leur ami leur avait dit qu'un dangereux criminel rodait dans les parages et ils feraient tout pour l'aider. Ils connaissaient leur ami depuis l'enfance et ne remettaient pas en cause ses affirmations. Il était après tout, digne de confiance.

- Ils nous a montré qu'il était fort et puissant! Il a besoin de notre aide... Partons!

Et ils levèrent un toast en la gloire éternelle de leur ami commun. Ils savaient que cet ami, malgré sa force ne pourrait pas parvenir seul à se débarrasser de ce danger. Il les appelait eux et ils se sentaient honorés par cette preuve de confiance infinie. Tsukishima leur avait montré tellement de choses par le passé et ils lui montreraient à quel point ils l'aimaient.

XOXOX

Ishida n'en menait pas large, sa course avait été stoppée par des individus louches mais il connaissait leur reiatsu. Il les avait senti près de Kurosaki pendant ces semaines et il savait qu'ils étaient venus pour le tuer. Il se prépara au combat et sut qu'il serait trop tard pour aider Kurosaki dans sa quête. Par amitié pour lui, il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il sortit deux épées de reiatsu et fit face à ses adversaires.

- Et merde.

Les deux hommes en face de lui sourirent et Ishida ne leur répondit pas. Il préférait affronter ces hommes plutôt que de rentrer dans leur jeu, Kurosaki avait besoin de son aide. Il priait aussi pour que les hommes forts de sa famille arrivent à temps pour l'aider et sauver Kurosaki. Kurosaki avait certes une force latente en lui qui ne demandait qu'à exploser mais cette force aurait besoin de plus de temps pour se montrer aux autres.

Il devait se battre jusqu'au bout pour voir cette force apparaître. Il savait pertinemment que cette force serait d'une nature assez particulière mais il devait laisser du temps à Kurosaki. On se débarrassait pas d'adversaires de cette puissance en un claquement de doigts. Il banda ses muscles et ses deux adversaires se mirent chacun d'un côté.

- Tu te crois fort c'est ça?

Ishida ne voulait même pas répondre à la provocation, il les toisa de toute sa hauteur et il attendit qu'il fasse le premier mouvement. Ils auraient une surprise. Il leva la tête vers le ciel avec un sourire qui montrait sa confiance.

XOXOX

Ichigo dans la cuisine de sa maison, ne comprenait plus rien. Ses sœurs le regardaient comme s'il était une sorte de proie à éliminer à tout prix. C'était comme si elles ne le reconnaissaient plus et c'était le cas. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour les sauver. Il voulait brandir son Fullbring mais il ne voulait pas lâcher le coffret rouge. C'était précieux.

Tsukishima remarqua aussitôt le manège d'Ichigo avec le petit coffret. Il brandit sa propre arme et ordonna à ses nouveaux pantins de se mettre en mouvement. Kurosaki ne comprendrait pas tout de suite ce qui se passerait mais tant mieux. Il serait mort avant. Il se leva de son siège et fit semblant d'appeler Chad et Orihime.

- LACHEZ CA!

Il sentit une pression très forte au niveau de son dos et il atterrit contre le mur. Kurosaki l'avait empêché de continuer jusqu'au bout son petit jeu. Agaçant. Il payerait pour cela et le prix serait élevé. Il sourit sardoniquement et effectua un petit mouvement du poignet. Ses petites créatures apparaîtraient d'un moment à l'autre.

Ichigo sentit une bouffée de rage monter en lui à tel point qu'il pensait que tout son corps allait exploser. Non seulement ce type osait pénétrer chez lui comme si de rien n'était mais en plus il prenait ses aises chez lui! Et portant tout son corps était paralysé par la peur, que lui arrivait-il, que devait-il faire? Il regrettait l'absence d'Ishida à ses côtés et se dit amèrement qu'il aurait du l'attendre comme convenu.

Mais son excitation habituelle avait pris le dessus ainsi qu'un instinct qui lui avait soufflé au point de lui faire oublier toute prudence que ceux qu'il aimait étaient en danger.

- Allons, allons, Ichigo, ce n'est pas bien de frapper des membres de ta famille. Isshin-kun ne t'aurait-il donc rien appris?

Ichigo faillit envoyer une chaise au visage souriant de Tsukishima. Cette enflure avait osé appeler son père comme s'il était quelqu'un de familier pour lui. Mais Ichigo ne le croyait pas malgré sa peur.

- Ne prononcez pas son nom de cette manière!

Tsukishima leva son épée et se lança à la poursuite d'Ichigo, s'il pouvait mettre la main dessus, alors il pourrait en faire un serviteur de plus pour Ginjô. Il lança plusieurs fois l'épée vers le cœur mais Ichigo avait senti immédiatement que cette épée était plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le paraissait. Il pressentait que cette épée était signe de mort pour lui et son intégrité physique et morale.

Ses sœurs brandirent elles aussi leurs couteaux et se jetèrent contre leur frère qui ne voulait pas blesser ses sœurs. Il crut perdre la raison quand il les vit approcher avec deux couteaux et il se demanda à quoi il lui avait servi tout cet entraînement. On ne lui avait jamais dit comment se battre face à ce type d'adversaire même s'il avait déjà vaincu Aizen.

- Tu es pitoyable, énonça Tsukishima. Et dire que tu es celui qui porte les espoirs à tous...

Tsukishima savait quelque chose sur lui? Mais Ichigo secoua sa tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il savait que cet homme était prêt à tout pour abattre sa volonté et le soumettre.

- Allez vous faire voir!

Il n'avait que ça pour se battre contre cet homme, il était tellement désespéré de trouver de l'aide et pourtant il sentait qu'Ishida était très proche. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas? Et pourquoi ses sœurs étaient-elles toujours en train de l'attaquer, lui, leur grand-frère? Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible... Il était seul face à ce monstre.

_Au secours! A l'aide!_ hurlait-il au fond de lui...

Mais personne ne venait...

XOXOX

Ishida n'en menait pas large non plus, du sang coulait abondamment de son bras déjà salement amoché par les attaque virulentes des deux types. Et Ishida ne trouvait pas normal que des gens qui n'avaient aucune trace de reiatsu en eux, pouvaient assaillir un Quincy comme ça. Il avait beau lancer des flèches, les deux hommes les arrêtaient sans le moindre problème.

- Que vous arrive-t-il les mecs?

Les deux hommes rirent haut et fort. Ishida n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait parlé tout haut et exprimait son raisonnement face à des ennemis. Ils attaquèrent encore plus rapidement qu'avant et Ishida put sentir que son estomac était grièvement atteint. Il sentit que les tissus internes de son corps se déchiraient sous la force des coups.

Il toussa du sang et pria l'arrivée de son père et de son vieux cousin. Ils étaient plus forts que lui et le vieil homme lui avait appris certaines choses. Le vieil antiquaire n'était peut-être pas son grand-père mais il était fort dans le domaine des Quincies.

- Que faites-vous?

Il leva des yeux embués de larmes vers le ciel et la lune se voilà face à cette violence. La lune était supposée être douce et aimante, mais elle le laissait seul. Il sentit un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il sentit un autre coup et son reiatsu fut inhibé par la violence des deux affreux et il tomba par-terre. Il sentait que ses jambes tremblaient et sa tête fut recouverte de sang lorsqu'elle heurta le sol.

La douleur l'empêcha de se relever et il dut rester à terre pendant que les deux brutes achevaient de le rouer de coups plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Il cracha du sang, beaucoup. Il se demandait si à force il n'allait pas mourir. Il refoula ses larmes par fierté mais en même temps, il pensa à Orihime qui était encore prisonnière sous le sort de tsukishima.

Il avait senti le reiatsu de ce type en elle et il avait tout de suite su qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Il n'était pas dupe. Même si celle qu'il aimait lui avait caché le fait son agression, elle gardait en elle les traces du sort.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi_... aurait-elle dit.

Il lui aurait répondu qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait même s'il aurait ressenti une pointe d'angoisse dans son cœur. Elle était le centre de son univers à lui. Et il devait absolument aider Ichigo à se tirer de ce guêpier même s'il savait qu'ils seraient pas de taille à deux. Ils auraient besoin d'aide et cette aide tardait à venir.

- Inoue!

Il hurla son nom de toutes ses forces et il trouva le courage de se relever malgré sa douleur immense. Il voyait devant lui les images d'une Orihime qui assaillait son ami et il se devait d'empêcher ça. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il savait que la source du sort devait être tuée avant de pouvoir guérir celle qui gouvernait son cœur.

- Ta belle est très bien sans toi,petit...

Ceci eut le don de titiller les oreilles du Quincy. Il s'arrêta un moment et sentit une bouffée de colère s'emparer de son cœur. Et du reiatsu s'échapper de ses mains, incontrôlable. Les deux zombis ne reculèrent pas cependant, ils s'approchèrent un peu trop près du jeune homme et ils se prirent une violente décharge de reiatsu.

Ishida se tourna vers les deux pantins et ils ne se relevèrent pas tout de suite, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus vraiment. Le reiatsu avait atteint sévèrement leurs muscles et leurs mouvements étaient désordonnés tels des robots complètement déréglés.

- Vous...

Ishida n'arrivait pas à prononce rune phrase correcte à cause de sa colère. Il ne supportait absolument pas qu'on ose dire qu'Orihime était en sûreté entre les mains d'un type comme Tsukishima.

Il libéra tout son pouvoir...

XOXOX

Les deux hommes filaient à toute allure sur la chaussée, ils étaient inquiets pour les deux jeunes Ils devaient avoir beaucoup de difficultés avec leurs assaillants. Ils priaient le seigneur pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le plus vieux des deux s'inquiétait davantage pour le roux, il savait qu'il ne serait pas content du tout en voyant cette photo.

- Vite...

XOXOX

Ichigo tentait d'éviter les coups de couteaux que lui envoyaient ses sœurs pendant qu'il essayait de toucher Tsukishima qui ne bougeait plus. Il restait assis sur le canapé à regarder avec un sourire diabolique le combat qui opposaient le frère à ses soeurs. Tsukishima se dit qu'il aurait du emporter un appareil photo pour garder un souvenir impérissable de ce moment. Pour Ginjô.

XOXOX

Ishida levait et abaissait ses épées de reiatsu, et il faisait tomber à terre de nombreux zombis comme il les appelait. Mais il en venait d'autres à chaque coup porté et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir avec ses blessures. Il n'avait pratiquement plu de reiatsu. Il faillit tomber à plusieurs reprises et avait de plus en plus e difficultés à se relever. Les murs offraient un bien maigre soutien pour un blessé. Si seulement il se battait près de barrières...

-I noue.

C'était le seul mot qu'il prononçait pour tenir et encore tenir. C'était devenu son slogan, son unique but dans sa vie... Elle était son moteur, son âme, son tout. Elle était son rayon de soleil et le jour où il l'avait rencontrée était béni... Il se souvenait de la sensation dans son cœur quand il avait senti que le reiatsu d'Orihime s'était subitement éveillé.

- Splendide..

Et il sourit comme un idiot malgré sa douleur... Elle était son unique baume au cœur. Il leva son bras instinctivement pour se protéger d'un zombi et le zombi tomba à terre... Il n'en restait plus que quelques uns...

Il vit une voiture noire arriver au loin... Il se demandait si c'était des amis ou des ennemis... Peu importe, ils les accueilleraient comme il se doit dans tous las cas. Il se fichait de la mort tant qu'Inoue était vivante.

XOXOX

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à temps: un des deux jeunes hommes en qui ils avaient placé leur confiance vacillait. Ils sortirent immédiatement de leur voiture pour se précipiter vers Ishida Uryû. Uryû tomba dans les bras de son père et lui sourit faiblement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir.

- Papa... merci...

Ryûken prit tendrement son fils et l'assit contre le mur. Il sortit une épée à son tour et détruisit en un seul coup tous les zombis alentour. Ils avaient l'oeil hagard et leur peau était particulièrement pâle. Ils ne pouvaient être que ça d'après lui.

- Pour avoir fait ça à mon fils...

Le vieil antiquaire le regarda sévèrement, il n'aimait pas qu'on se venge aussi cruellement. Il était un amateur des duels traditionnels et il devait avouer que les jeunes perdaient ce côté chevaleresque des Samourais. Il avait lui-même organisé certains duels entre plusieurs familles. On lui avait toujours confié la lourde tâche de devoir trouver le lieu, la date et bien sûr, de devoir arbitrer ces duels.

- Je sais à quoi vous pensez, mais on ne peut pas toujours régler les choses comme avant. La rapidité compte seulement dans ce genre de cas. Vous devez vous-même le savoir.

- Certes, mais n'abusons pas de violence inutile tout de même.

Ryûken sourit froidement...

- Je n'en doute pas.

Et le vieil homme se précipita dans la demeure des Kurosaki.

XOXOX

Ichigo appela à l'aide une dernière fois et activa son Fullbring une nouvelle fois mais il craignait de blesser une de ses sœurs avec son reiatsu. Il était plus fort qu'elles et il ne voulait pas briser leurs âmes. Il sentait toujours cette force en lui et il était sûr que cette dernière pouvait le briser. Il n'aurait sans doute pas la force de lutter contre plus longtemps...

_Ichigo, me fais-tu donc si peu confiance?_

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux sous le choc... Cette voix, il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis plus de dix-sept mois... Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet être venait seulement à ce moment-là. Il sentit quelques larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Il le remerciait du plus profond du cœur d'être venu quand même.

_Quel arme serais-je si je ne venais pas à ton secours... Ichigo?_

Mais Ichigo ne comprenait pas pourquoi son arme favorite n'apparaissait pas dans sa main... La force au fond de lui rit doucement. Son possesseur avait-il perdu la mémoire? Il devait prononcer les mots avant de pouvoir revenir entre ses mains.

_Prononce mon nom... Ichigo... _

XOXOX

Ginjô entra par la porte de derrière chez les Kurosaki, il venait de retrouver la mémoire, Tsukishima lui avait redonné ce qui le définissait le plus... Il sourit sauvagement quand il sentit sa force réelle lui revenir peu à peu. Mais il voulait plus, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait. C'était pourquoi il avait formé Ichigo.

Bien sûr, il avait oublié le pourquoi du comment réel de cette formation. Tsukishima lui avait juste soufflé l'idée qu'il était un démon à abattre sans outre mesure. Il avait avalé ça sous l'effet du coup d'épée.

Il se présenta au jeune homme qui n'eut aucune réaction en le voyant arriver... Il leva son épée vers lui et planta cette dernière dans le corps du jeune homme. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas pourquoi Ginjô agissait ainsi mais son regard avait quelque chose d'enflammé, de fou.

Il ne réagissait pas comme ceux qui allait juste se faire voler sous leurs yeux, il ne réagissait pas... Il avait perdu toute personnalité sans aucun doute. Tsukishima avait fait du bon travail. Il était content de l'avoir choisi.

XOXOX

Ichigo regarda le vieil homme en face de lui avec beaucoup de joie. Il avait rêvé le revoir pendant des mois et des mois et ce jour arrivait enfin malgré les circonstances tragiques de leurs retrouvailles. Le vieil homme marcha vers lui, son long manteau noir et ses cheveux bruns volant au vent.

- Ca fait longtemps... Ossan.

Le vieil homme sourit doucement à son possesseur. Il avait raison et il avait lui-même espéré pouvoir revenir entre les mains de son maître. Il leva les mains et les posa sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Très... Une arme et son maître ne devrait pas être séparés.

Ichigo sourit face à cette réponse. Ossan n'avait pas changé d'un pouce pendant tout ces mois. Il était ce bon vieux conseiller et maître. Il avait tant manqué ses conseils et leurs dialogues même mouvementés.

- Puis-je te porter à nouveau?

Le vieil homme sourit...

- Mon nom...

Mais Ichigo porta les mains à son ventre, du sang coulait abondamment. Un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage et Ossan crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il avait craint le pire et c'était pour ça qu'il avait tant tenu à revoir son maître et lui donner toute sa force.

- MON NOM!

Ichigo le regarda éperdu.

- Ma blessure...

Ossan lui dit:

- Je stopperait l'écoulement...

Le jeune homme sourit:

- Merci...

XOXOX

Ginjô sentit une secousse animer le corps du jeune homme. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et rien ne se passait comme il fallait. Il aurait du aspirer toute la force d'Ichigo mais apparemment quelque chose retenait ce pouvoir. Il tenta de retirer l'épée du corps d'Ichigo mais rien ne se produisit. C'était comme si cette force tenait à ce qu'il reste cloué au sol et à Ichigo.

Ichigo se réveilla soudainement à ce moment-là. Et Ginjo ne sut que faire. Il tenta à plusieurs reprise de retirer son épée d'Ichigo mais en vain. Il ne faisait que le blesser davantage. Il avait peur d'Ichigo soudainement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient bleus. Ginjô n'avait encore jamais vu ça auparavant. Ichigo se releva et retira l'épée de son corps. Ginjô pâlit soudainement. Qui était ce jeune homme?

- J'aurais du m'en douter après tout... Je ne te faisais pas confiance depuis le début...

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi?

Ichigo sourit...

- Pour ça...

Ichigo sortit de son corps à l'aide de son badge et il s'aperçut que son uniforme de Shinigami avait changé. Il voyait des X partout et il se dit que ce devait être dû au Fullbring.

- Viens à moi... Zangetsu...

Ginjô fut projeté au mur suite à l'explosion de reiatsu que produisit Ichigo. Des cotes se fracturèrent et Ginjô perdit du sang. Il toussa abondamment et Ichigo fut sur lui en une seconde. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu de Shinigami aussi rapide. Celui-là devait être exceptionnel en la matière. Il devait posséder un potentiel hors du commun...

- Qui es-tu?

Ichigo sourit sinistrement...

- Celui qui va te tuer...

Et Ginjô mourut sur le coup. Ichigo n'en tira aucune satisfaction et il vomit le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Ses sœurs revinrent à elles et elles virent le corps de Tsukishima à leurs pieds. Elles auraient pu hurler mais un vieil homme les retint juste à temps. Il leur fit oublier tout ces événements à l'aide d'un sort de sa connaissance.

XOXOX

Ichigo sentit un reiatsu bien familier arriver devant lui et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux pour faire face à son père. Le vieil antiquaire le laissa tranquille et lui dit adieu. Ichigo sut qu'ils ne se reverraient plus. Mais il le remercia tout de même. Il savait que le tableau n'était pas payé et sans doute l'antiquaire voulait lui faire plaisir. Mais Ichigo sentit un pincement au cœur à cette idée.

- Il est temps qu'on se parle fils...

Ichigo approuva en silence cette idée et s'assit sur le canapé et il observa en silence son père faire disparaître ces corps. Isshin pensa à nouveau au jeune Uryû en train d'être soigné par Orihime. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre ces deux-là. D'après lui, ils formaient un beau couple. Ryûken devait être fier que son fils ait trouvé une si jolie fille.

- Oui, papa.

Isshin ne savait pas par où commencer mais il lui tendit le petit coffret qu'il avait lui-même rapporté de l'antiquité. Ichigo se demanda comment son père était entré en sa possession mais il devait l'avoir fait tomber dans son combat.

- Comment as-tu su?

Isshin sourit doucement à son fils et lui serra tendrement l'épaule.

- Un reiatsu aussi fort que le tien laisse toujours des traces.

Ichigo sourit doucement mais il répondit pas à son père. Il tendit au contraire une main tremblante au coffret et il prit délicatement les clés des mains de son père. Il actionna la serrure et le boîtier s'ouvrit. Il ne fut pas surprit de voir le visage d'Aizen et il en éprouva de la colère. Il serra les poings mais se retint de frapper quoique ce soit. Il avait appris que la violence ne résolvait pas tout et il avait déjà du sang sur les mains.

Isshin regarda avec fierté son fils, il avait grandi sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il avait vécu tellement d'années qu'il ne se rendait plus compte de l'écoulement du temps. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un événement et pourtant, il était aux premières loges. Il sentit l'émotion lui serrait la gorge mais ne laissa pas transparaître son émotion face à son fils.

- Tu ne m'as rien dit... Pourquoi?

Isshin regarda tristement son fils, il avait déjà deviné mais il voulait la preuve de sa théorie. Ichigo n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache certaines choses mais il n'osait pas demander par peur de froisser quiconque. Il était idiot par bien des aspects mais Ichigo avait un grand cœur et il savait voir les choses à n'en pas douter.

- Comment aurais-tu réagi?

Ichigo cilla en sentant le regard de son père posé sur lui. Il aurait évidemment très mal réagi et aurait sans aucun doute frappé son père mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. De plus, Ichigo voulait en savoir plus sur le passé de sa mère et de son père. Il voulait aussi parler de son oncle mais pour le moment, cette discussion, il le sentait ne devait pas encore avoir lieu. Elle attendrait patiemment dans un coin au fond de sa tête.

- Très mal...

Isshin lui sourit doucement. Son fils avait décidément grandi. S'il était resté Capitaine de la Dixième Division, il aurait certainement promu Ichigo au grade de Lieutenant sans hésiter. Il le méritait et il avait la poigne nécessaire pour mener des hommes au combat. Il était même prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Yamamoto lui-même changerait au contact de son fils.

- Tu vois?

Ichigo regarda son père droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci et se leva. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et le mena dans sa chambre La journée avait été éprouvante pour lui après tout. Il méritait un pue de repos.

- Karin et Yuzu...

-... iront bien.

Et Ichigo s'endormit sous les yeux de son père.

* * *

><p><strong>Je pourrais très bien arrêter là, mais j'ai d'autres idées... sachant que pour moi, le meilleur est à venir, donc je vous remercie pour votre patience. <strong>

**Reviews please.:)**


	9. Cahpitre VIII: Un Secret bien Gardé

**Tite Kubo** est l'unique créateur des personnages et de l'univers que j'utilise ici. Je les emprunte pour cette fanfiction.

**Désolée pour ce retard monumental pour ceux qui lisent. Je dois me lever tous les jours à 5 h 30 du matin et je finis mes journées à 21 h avec la relecture des cours... Je suis en BTS d'analyses de biologie médicale pour devenir laborantine et ces derniers temps, nos profs nous ont donné pleins de tests. Je n'ai donc pas pu écrire... J'étais crevée et j'ai écrire était le cadet de mes soucis. Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un appartement ou une chambre. **

**Ce chapitre sera donc beaucoup plus court que d'habitude... Et j'ai écrit beaucoup de dialogues. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant. **

**J'espère que vous me suivez toujours, les révélations vont commencer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII: Un Secret bien Gardé<strong>

Isshin et son fils se regardaient en silence et Isshin attendait que son fils digère ce qu'il avait semblé comprendre la veille. Il avait enfin digéré la mort de deux êtres même si ces deux êtres avaient voulu le tuer. Ichigo était altruiste et ne supportait pas la mort des gens. Ca le faisait souffrir. Isshin comprenait parfaitement, il avait vu tellement de gens qui souffraient dans sa vie.

- Ichigo...

Ichigo regarda son père avec un mélange de colère et de déception. Il aurait espéré découvrir la vérité dans d'autres circonstances. Même si ce savoir le rendait plus heureux qu'avant. Il se sentait le cœur plus léger et il voulait quand même remercier son père pour cette révélation.

- Papa, non. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je veux juste savoir...

Isshin cilla mais sourit quand même. Il aimait quand son fils montrait le guerrier qui sommeillait en lui. Il se sentait fier de lui dans ces cas-là. Il lui montra ensuite une photo, une photo assez ancienne visiblement. Elle représentait Aizen et Masaki. Aizen menait Masaki à l'autel et il donnait la main de Masaki à Isshin.

- Il était le témoin de ta mère et son frère. Elle était la seule qui était capable de le faire sourire franchement.

Ichigo encaissa le choc mais ne montra pas son trouble à son père. Sa mère était donc le rayon de soleil d'Aizen? Il avait du mal à croire qu'Aizen était capable de ça. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant, c'était la pure vérité. Sa mère avait décidément eu le don de faire sourire les autres même si ces autres étaient de vrais monstres.

- Je vois... Donc, il a fait de beaux sourires aux autres mais il voulait être aimé de maman...

Isshin regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Il n'aimait pas quand son fils se comportait comme ça. Il trouvait qu'il était plus jaloux d'Aizen qu'autre chose mais les garçons aimaient leurs mères plus que leurs pères. Même si leurs pères leur servaient de modèle. Il soupira lourdement.

- Ichigo, je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaie de te dire. Aizen et ta mère étaient frères et sœurs. Ils ont vécu plus de cent cinquante ans ensemble. C'est un lien que tu ne peux pas casser comme ça.

Ichigo fixa son père droit dans les yeux et voulut lui dire ses quatre vérités. Déjà son père ne lui avait rien révélé depuis la veille sur le lien qui unissait sa mère et son oncle et en plus il osait lui donner des leçons de morale. Certes il avait déjà deviné qui était Aizen pour lui-même mais il n'avait pas deviné qu'il était le frère de sa mère.

- Papa, tu ne vas pas me dire que ma propre mère aimait son... Aizen? demanda Ichigo.

Isshin pensa qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge du tout. Il aurait préféré que son fils comprenne que son oncle avait trompé tout le monde et qu'on ne pouvait rien n'y changer du tout. De plus, Ichigo avait ce préjugé sur son oncle. Même si Isshin comprenait parfaitement son fils, il avait lui-même douté d'Aizen un temps mais après avait réussi à lui pardonner.

- Aizen est ton oncle, il a sauvé ta père bien avant ta naissance d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais Aizen ne m'a rien dit de plus sur les circonstances de ce sauvetage, dit Isshin sur un ton ferme.

Ichigo fut choqué par cette révélation et ne sut pas répondre face à cette révélation du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Aizen ait pu sauvé sa mère, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un homme comme Aizen aurait pu sauver sa mère et pourtant il éprouva de la reconnaissance. Il n'aurait jamais pu naître si Aizen n'avait pas sauvé sa mère.

- Je comprends que cet homme soit le frère de ma mère mais je ne le vois pas sauver quelqu'un du tout, répliqua Ichigo.

Isshin haussa un sourcil, il n'aurait pas cru que son fils puisse accepter qu'Aizen soit son oncle aussi facilement. Même s'il pensait vu la façon dont Ichigo avait prononcé son nom qu'il le détestait profondément. Il ne lui en voulait pas du tout mais il devrait quand même tenter de le comprendre un jour ou l'autre.

- Je vois que tu comprends, Ichigo. Et je comprends aussi que tu as du mal avec le fait qu'Aizen ait pu sauver ta mère. Il a failli détruire de nombreuses vies après tout et bien sûr notre vie de famille. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait était abominable mais essaie de le comprendre au moins, Ichigo. Il n'allait pas laisser l'unique membre de sa famille mourir sous ses yeux.

Ichigo comprenait qu'Aizen n'avait pas eu le choix mais peut-être que le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait perçu chez Aizen était du à cette absence de famille et d'amour. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner après avoir été sur le point de détruire de nombreuses vies. Il voulait lui faire payer chaque instant où il avait osé fouler le sol de Karakura.

- Mais ne te mets pas dans tout tes états, Ichigo, je sais que tu penses que tu ne pourras pas lui pardonner, je te connais, tu es mon fils après tout.

- Papa, dis-moi... Pourquoi as-tu choisi Aizen comme témoin?

Isshin soupira quand il entendit cette question. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle sorte de la bouche de son fils. Il comprenait le désir de comprendre de son fils après tout. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé avant sa naissance et c'était normal.

- Ta mère voulait qu'il soi son témoin et celui qui la mène à l'autel. Ils ont toujours été très complices et j'avoue que j'aie été jaloux d'eux pendant un certain temps.

Ichigo regarda son père comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son père ait pu être jaloux de qui que ce soit. Il semblait toujours tourné vers les autres et pas vers lui-même. Ichigo cependant ne comprit pas pourquoi on pouvait être jaloux d'un homme comme Aizen.

- Comment ça?

Isshin regarda son fils avec tendresse:

- Ta mère et ton oncle entretenaient une relation particulière. Au début je croyais qu'il était attirée par cette jeune domestique mais en fait, ils étaient frères et sœurs. Peu de fratries sont capables de se chérir autant.

Ichigo pensa alors à ses sœurs et à leurs disputes mais aussi à la tendresse qui les liaient. Il sourit malgré lui et l'image d'Aizen fut chassée pendant un instant de son esprit.

- Mais, papa, comment as-tu fait pour rencontrer maman?

Isshin rit doucement:

- Dans la rue, elle portait du linge propre et des gens l'ont agressée. Je lui ai portée secours bien sûr.

Ichigo rit avec son père, il avait vu qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps avec elle.

- Mais en même temps, Aizen est apparu sous un jour nouveau. Il était plus agressif envers moi lors des réunions des Capitaines. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi sur le coup, crois-moi. Aizen était quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné et de compréhensif. Mais il m'a vu avec ta mère et il n'a pas été tendre avec moi.

Ichigo imaginait très bien quel genre d'homme était Aizen quand on s'en prenait à ce qu'il possédait. Voir sa propre sœur avec un autre ne devait pas lui avoir fait plaisir du tout... Il se souvenait de sa propre jalousie quand ses sœurs lui avaient présentées leurs petits-amis. C'est drôle pour leur père mais pas pour lui.

Il était sans doute un grand-frère trop protecteur mais au moins il était ravi que ses sœurs ne lui en veuille pas pour ses interventions. Elles l'avaient boudé mais ça n'avait pas tenu la journée. Elles l'aimaient trop pour pouvoir se montrer froides avec lui. D'ailleurs, depuis la veille il avait oublié ses sœurs. Son père lui avait fait momentanément oublier les blessures de ses sœurs mais l'inquiétude revenait tout de même.

- Karin et Yuzu...

- Tes sœurs vont bien, Kisuke s'est chargée de les soigner le plus tôt possible. Elles sont en ce moment-même dans un de ses appareils. Mais elles vont bien. De même pour Sado-kun et Inoue-san. Ils seront frais et disponibles demain matin.

- Et Ishida. ..

- Ton ami va bien, il est soigné par son cousin en ce moment-même. Ryûken a quitté son poste à l'hôpital pour la journée pour voir sa guérison. Ils sont tous entre de bonnes mains.

Ichigo sentit son cœur s'alléger quand il entendit les mots de son père. Il se souvenait de la prévenance du vieil homme, des leçons avec Kisuke et bien sûr son propre père avec ses patients. Il put expirer un bon coup avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son père.

- Mais tu ne parles pas de toi, dis-moi comment es-tu devenu Shinigami?

Isshin éclata de rire, son fils était enfin curieux de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé à lui. Il admettait enfin sa curiosité vis-à-vis de lui et c'était vraiment touchant à voir. Il redevenait cet enfant de neuf ans qui souriait à sa mère. Et il se tut un instant pour bien observer son fils. Il ressentait la gêne de son jeune héritier et la trouvait touchante. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus discuté sérieusement depuis pas mal de temps. Ca lui avait manqué de vraiment voir son fils. Entre Kisuke et les dernières mises au point par rapport à Aizen, il n'avait pas pu l'approcher.

- J'ai grandi et vécu au Rukongai pendant toute mon enfance. J'ai vécu dans une famille typique du Rukongai. On était ensemble comme des frères et sœurs et rares étaient ceux qui avaient la chance de se retrouver avec leur vraie famille.

Ichigo se rappela de Shibata qui s'était retrouvé seul et était toujours à le recherche de sa mère à sa connaissance. Il se sentit mal pour son père qui n'avait pas franchement connu l'amour au Rukongai.

- Bien sûr, on riait ensemble, on jouait ensemble et on mangeait ensemble mais ce n'était pas comme si on avait notre vraie famille. Quelque chose nous manquait et on voulait trouver cette chose. Mais ça m'arrivait pas tout le temps et même rarement. Donc on restait ensemble par habitude et parce qu'on n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ichigo imaginait très bien son père en train d'attendre qu'on le sorte de cette situation afin d'être plus heureux. Il avait vu des clochards et s'était dit en les voyant qu'ils rêvaient aussi d'un avenir meilleur. Il voyait très bien dans quelles conditions vivaient les habitants du Rukongai. Le Rukongai était un bidonville et il trouvait que c'était horrible de laisser des gens dans une telle situation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les Shinigami ne se mêlaient jamais aux âmes du Rukongai. Pourtant c'était une excellente façon de se rapprocher et de se connaître. Et avec les Hollows, ils seraient plus à l'abri.

- Un jour ma famille et moi nous nous sommes promenés hors de la ville. On voulait voir une rivière qui exauçaient les vœux d'après une vieille légende. On voulait tous voir à quoi elle ressemblait et si elle était aussi merveilleuse que ça.

Ichigo pouvait très bien comprendre la curiosité de la famille de son père. Les gens étaient toujours curieux par rapport aux légendes locales. Ils voulaient savoir si c'était vrai ou pas et les adultes devenaient aussi curieux que des enfants. Mais il avait remarqué le changement de ton dans la voix de son père. C'était comme si la tristesse y pointait. Il sentait que la suite allait être encore plus sinistre. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

- On est arrivés à la rivière et on a déposé un panier devant moi. J'avais continuellement faim sans savoir pourquoi. Les autres n'avaient jamais faim et mes frères volaient de la nourriture pour moi. Je les remerciait toujours en les protégeant d'hommes plus forts. On riait on s'amusait comme des petits fous après mais on avait quand même peur du lendemain. De plus, nos voisins volaient de temps à autre ce que nous avions volé. La vie est dure dans le quartier le plus mal famé du Rukongai.

Ichigo se demanda pourquoi son père avait été envoyé là-bas alors qu'il n'avait rien fait qui puisse le salir. Il était juste un enfant et un enfant était le symbole même de l'innocence. Il fronça ses sourcils.

- Je n'étais pas le seul à être envoyé là-bas, on était plusieurs. Il vaut mieux ne pas être un enfant quand on meurt. Et malheureusement la mort frappe beaucoup plus vite quand on est dans un tel quartier. Mes parents étaient heureux ensemble et si nous n'étions pas allés voir cette rivière.

Il soupira lourdement avant de continuer et Ichigo devina la suite aussitôt...

- On riait et on trouvait cette rivière merveilleuse. L'eau était comme du cristal et le son de l'eau résonnait comme du cristal à nos oreilles. Le soleil s'y reflétait et envoyait une douce lumière sur nos visage. Mais on entendit des cris au loin et des âmes apparurent soudainement. Ces âmes n'étaient pas comme les autres, celles-ci portaient un masque et on prit peur quand on les vit.

Ichigo ferma les yeux et imagina l'apparition des Hollows...

- Aussitôt ce fut comme un cauchemar. Les âmes monstrueuses nous attaquèrent un à un et l'âme dévora celle de ma mère d'adoption en tout premier. Je hurla. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils venaient nous attaquer alors qu'on était tous heureux ensemble. Puis plusieurs autres créatures apparurent et dévorèrent ma famille. Bientôt, je fus le seul survivant.

Ichigo pouvait très bien imaginer la peur de son père, lui-même avait pris peur quand il avait vu ce Hollow devant lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et il était tombé à la renverse. Mais c'était avant que Rukia ne le sauve.

- Mais je sentis une force prendre possession de mon corps et bientôt je fus encerclé par une lumière blanche. Je vis un être devant moi dans un onde noir et cet être me demanda ce que je voulais. Je répondis, la vie sauve et cet être me donna aussitôt une épée. L'être disparut immédiatement après sans qu'il ne me donne son nom.

«Puis j'ai frappé, je savais instinctivement à quoi servait cette épée. Elle était faite pour me protéger et me donner une force incroyable. Cette épée était mon âme entière. Je lançait des vagues blanches et ces vagues blanches détruisaient les créatures au passage. Puis je m'épuisais... Et des hommes en noir sont apparus, des Shinigami. A leur tête, une femme avec une longue tresse noire. Elle élimina les Hollows en un coup d'épée.

«Elle se tourna vers moi et le dit que tout allait bien et qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena avec elle dans une cité splendide qu'elle appela la Seireitei. Elle me mit sur un lit d'hôpital avec des draps propres et qui sentaient un doux parfum. Elle pansa ses blessures et me demanda mon nom.

«Elle m'adopta aussitôt et elle me donna son nom. Elle s'appelait Unohana Retsu. Et elle me présenta à un vieil homme qui était le directeur d'une école et je comprit que mon rêve venait de se réaliser. Je pouvais enfin apprendre quelque chose sur ce monde et je serai enfin en sécurité. Je bondis de joie avant de connaître l'intensité des exercices qu'on me demandait de faire.

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes, son père fils adoptif d'Unohana Retsu? Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il ne voulait pas interrompre le récit de son père.

- Mais ma nouvelle mère m'aidait beaucoup à la maison et je progressait très vite. J'obtenais d'excellentes notes à la fin de l'année. De l'élève le plus maladroit je passais au rang de major. Beaucoup de nobles de ma promotion me jalousaient et ils n'étaient pas tendres avec moi. Mais une fois ma mère se présenta avec moi à l'Académie Spirituelle.

«Tout le monde nous a regardés et j'ai enfin pris conscience qu'Unohana Retsu n'était pas une Shinigami comme les autres. Elle faisait partie des plus anciens capitaines et elle était une légende vivante. Depuis, plus personne ne se moqua de moi et on m'invita même à certaines soirées. Mais je n'y allais jamais. Je savais que ce n'étaient qu'une bande d'hypocrites.

«Et le temps passa, j'avais toujours les meilleures notes et je sautai plusieurs années. Si bien qu'à peine à l'Académie depuis trois ans, j'étais à la fin de ma sixième année et appelé à être Lieutenant. Le Capitaine-Commandant me passa lui-même mon diplôme et on me salua chaleureusement à la Dixième Division.

«C'est à cette époque que je rencontrai Aizen Sôsuke...

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous a plu ou vous avez franchement détesté? Faites-le savoir grâce à une review.:)<strong>

**Et je préviens cette fois-ci, si je ne reçois qu'une seule review pour ce chapitre, j'arrête cette fanfiction. Ce n'est pas la peine que je continue d'écrire et que je me fatigue à me demander si j'en aurais ou pas alors que je me réveille tous les jours très tôt.  
><strong>

**A plus.:)**


	10. Note d'Auteur

**Je suis profondément désolée. je n'arrive plus à écrire des fanfictions. Une fois de plus, mes originaux ont pris le pas et je suis bien partie pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé il y a plus de cinq ans. **

**Je veux être publiée plus tard et mes études prennent trop de temps. Je voudrais vraiment continuer mes fics mais je ne peux plus. Mes originaux sont vraiment importants et je me sens mal rien qu'à l'idée de laisser tomber mes propres personnages.  
><strong>

**J'ai un profond respect pour ceux qui arrivent à écrire des fanfictions jusqu'au bout. C'est tellemnt plus simple quand on n'écrit que des fanfictions, mais quand on a commencé avec les originaux c'est plus difficile.****  
><strong>

**Ceci dit, je n'abondonne pas le fandom de _Bleach_, on peut me trouver sous les pseudonyme de Lady Rukia sur ForumMangaFrance et de Kia-chan sur BleachAsylum.  
><strong>

**Je suis sur Tumblr sous le nom de joysstar. Je suis revenue à une de mes anciennes passions: Sherlock Holmes grâce à la série de Moffat et de Gatiss.  
><strong>

**Au plaisir de discuter avec vous sur ces forums. Sinon vous pouvez m'envoyer des Messages Privés. Si vous voulez que je vous dise la fin de mes fics ou les continuer, vous pouvez avec mon accord.  
><strong>

**Autrement si vous me le demandez, j'écrirais un résumé de ce que j'avais en tête et je le mettrai ici.  
><strong>

**En plus au vu du peu de reviews: près de 4000 vues et plus, beaucoup plus et si peu. QUelle dommage. je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. C'est tout. Ici on est à la fois lecteurs et acteur!****  
><strong>

**Je suis vraiment profondément désolée...  
><strong>


End file.
